I Hate Him Don't I?
by xlaurajanex
Summary: When Barrett and Orton faced each other, Cena didn't help Orton because he didn't want to be fired. Well, that's the official version. Maybe Cena really started seeing things differently after he - unwillingly - joined the NEXUS xSLASHx
1. 18th October Monday Night Raw

**Cena's POV. Never done a story in first person before so please be gentle. Don't own anybody although all the people mentioned in this story I would love to own! ;D**

Why did I just stand there and watch? I could of done something, I wanted to do something but... I don't know something stopped me from doing something, maybe it was that I have lost my job, or that Randy and I had always hated each other, but I knew that neither of those reasons were true, the real reason you just wouldn't believe.

_Flashback_

"Cena" I turned around and froze, I could see my so called 'leader' coming towards me and he not look too pleased. I put on my best smile and said;

"What's up Wade?" Wade just stared at me wondering what the hell was going on, I couldn't blame him really, just half an hour earlier I was practically crying because of this man and now I am smiling at him. Well he is not the only person that is confused. "Wade?"

"You know what Cena, I am going to ignore your odd behaviour for a second and put it down to the adrenaline because I need to know something."

"Well what is it?" I asked with what seemed like confidence, what is going on? It seems like my mouth has a mind of it's own at the moment because this is the first time I have said something that sounded confident in a long time, and I certainly do not feel confident. Wade was just staring at me, I couldn't read what he was thinking, mind you I never could read this man.

"What was that conversation with Otunga all about?" He asked with what sounded like uncertainty in his voice. Wade uncertain about something? It cant be I must be imagining it.

"What conversation?" Wade seemed to fiddle with his black Nexus top a little, was he nervous?

"You know damn well what conversation John! I cant imagine you and Otunga have had that many." Whoa okay he is not nervous any more, what on earth is this all about?

"Alwright don't get all snippy! What about that conversation, which by the way I would hardly call it a conversation considering I wasn't taking part in it." Where is this attitude coming from? Why do I feel so comfortable around him? Maybe it's because the others aren't around, yeah that's it. Just remember John you hate him! You hate Hate HATE him, don't you? Oh great now I'm talking to myself!

"Well whatever you want to call it John what was it all about?" Why is he so interested in me and Otunga? Wait is he calling me John now? What the... okay now I am really confused.

"He just said that if I needed someone to talk to he'd be there; why?"

"Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Talk to him if you needed to?" Why is he asking all these questions in the middle of a hallway, in an arena; and what for?

"Probably not; why?"

"No reason." Wade answered and just like that his normal cocky arrogant self was back but there is no way that I am letting him ask all these questions without having a reason too.

"Oh no, I don't care who you are or what power you have over my career; you are telling me why you just barraged me with questions that have apparently no reason for being asked in the first place!" I practically shouted at him, I felt my breathing falter as Wade stepped closer, what is the matter with me? He is standing really close to me now and my back is right up against the wall. I am looking up at this man and my heart is beating abnormally quick, calm self John! Calm self!

"You really want to know John?" he whispered, it almost sounded full of... lust? I nodded, my mouth slightly parted, our breaths were mingling and I was beginning to get more and more turned on, wait turned on by Wade Barrett? What! He laughed lightly at my most probably flushed face but I didn't care any more, that light chuckle has turned my brain to mush. "Why do you think I care so much that you would be crying on Otunga's shoulder instead of mine? Why do you think that I am considering throwing Otunga out of the Nexus because of what he said last week? Why do you think that I had McGilicutty and Harris make you lose at Hell in a Cell? Why do you think I had the General Manager make that rule that if you don't obey me you would be fired? It's easy to figure out really, when you think about it. I want you John Cena." Before I knew it I had a pair of soft, full lips on mine and I was kissing back with as much passion as I could muster.

_Back to the present_

After that kiss we went back to the hotel and I think I can safely say that the both of us experienced something that we have NEVER experienced before and it was absolutely incredible. We decided that we weren't going to tell any one and that we were going to keep on treating each other like crap and we even decided to treat each other even worse than what we did before to be certain that everybody didn't find out about us. That is why Wade threw that glass of water over my face, because nobody is going to suspect that Wade and I are sleeping together after that, are they? Well I hope that nobody finds out because I am finding this to be extremely exciting. Keeping things from everybody, it is even better that I am sleeping with the resident bad boy. However there was a chance, a very slim chance that Randy Orton new something that he shouldn't, so Wade and I cooked up the whole plan one night to make sure that the viper new not to dig any deeper, because trust me Randy Orton is no challenge for Wade Barrett and John Cena. I am not losing the best thing that has happened to me in the last few months because of a stupid viper who doesn't know when to keep his beak out because trust me, if he does something there will be consequences.

**So what did you think? Please leave a review! I am not sure about the ending so tell me what you think! x**

**Laura x**


	2. Bragging Rights

**Okay I had an idea so I added to this story. I am going to keep the setting as complete but I may add more chapters if I think of any lol! XD**

**Dont own anybody!**

"John!" I turned to see Wade running to catch me up, well I say running, it was more of a funny looking walk because of the obvious pain that he is going through. I smiled slightly as he came to a stop right in front of me. "Can I talk to you for a second?" I nodded. We walked in silence towards the locker room that Wade got me for some privacy as mine got taken off of me when I joined the Nexus. When I say get me some privacy, I actually mean get us some privacy so we could make out without anyone knowing, which I think is a very good idea. Once we got to the door I opened it for him and he muttered a "thank you" before going to sit down on a bench and sighing when his back hit the cool wall. He had his eyes closed and I couldn't help but look him up and down; no I wasn't checking him out before you think that, I was just looking to see how hurt he really was. Okay maybe I was checking him out a little but can you blame me? He moved his neck slightly and groaned, he then repeated the action and groaned again, oh god I am not going to last the night if he keeps doing that. He then popped one eye open as I slowly closed the door, he then shut his eye with the faintest line of a smirk on his face. "I'm not turning you on am I?" He asked with a slightest bit of humour in his voice. I growled and shook my head although I knew he couldn't see me I didn't want to risk sounding like an idiot. Wade chuckled lightly, he then opened his eyes and shifted his body slightly. "What you doing all the way over there Cena?" I walked over and knelt in front of him, I placed my hands on his knees and started rubbing them slowly with my thumbs. I then looked up to see that Wade had shut his eyes again.

"You okay?" I asked concern evident in my voice as I rubbed my neck lightly before putting my hands back on his knees. He nodded but then hissed at the pain it caused. I sighed and moved to sit next to him.

"How can your neck not hurt? Orton RKO'd you too." He asked tilting his head slightly in my direction but he kept his eyes shut.

"Because if you have had that move done to you as many times as I have; you get used to the pain. Plus I didn't have a sexy hunk of a man do an AA to me just before." I had a huge cocky grin on my face. Wade then stuck his middle finger up at me and I chuckled. Wade finally opened his eyes and smiled at me, I felt the my cheeks heat up slightly so I looked down to avoid the embarrassment. Imagine how much Wade could poke fun at me because he made me blush and there is no way I am letting that happen!

"John Cena's blushing because of me aww!" Crap! Stop blushing you idiot! No cheeks don't get hotter, colder, Colder, COLDER! Oh I give up! See what the Nexus has done to me, I just give up when things don't work now, well that's just great! "What's going on in that mind of yours Cena?"

"How's your back?" Wade raised an eyebrow at me. What? I couldn't really answer his question and say that I am talking to myself now can I?

"Hurts. But I'll survive." I felt a wave of guilt course through my body as he tenderly rubbed the base of his spine.

"Sorry about that, I did try to stop some impact but I had to make it look real."

"It's okay John. We went through it remember? Now Otunga's gonna get kicked out of Nexus or injured if necessary, then you can pick any tag partner you want and I would hope that you would chose me."

"Nah I was thinking that I would tag with Santino because he is so tough and hot!" I said tying to keep the smile off of my face but failing miserably. I burst out laughing not being able to keep it in any longer, Wade soon joined in with my laughter.

"Don't make me laugh it hurts!" I couldn't stop chuckling, Wade then smacked me across the back of my head which just made me laugh harder. He then grabbed my arm and pulled me into a breathtaking kiss.

"What was that for?" I panted leaning my forehead against his, he smiled and leaned in again pecking my lips softly.

"It was the only way I could shut you up." I smiled as he moved his head back to stretch his neck a little more. I reached out and rubbed the back of his neck with a sympathetic smile on my face. "Thanks."

"No problem it's my fault anyway." Wade shook his head at me and sighed. "What, what did I do?"

"It's not your fault John, we planned it. We even practised you giving me the AA so it would hurt less. Just because Orton put everything into that RKO doesn't mean that you hurt me any more with that attitude adjustment." I still felt guilty; what? I couldn't help it. God you are such a sap John!

"But I still didn't help you when Orton RKO'd you."

"You couldn't he had just RKO'd you!" I removed my hand from his neck and started twiddling my thumbs. I couldn't face looking at him. I know it's stupid but I was so conflicted, I know that we had planned that I would AA Wade if Orton was about to get the win. One because then I wouldn't be fired and two because he could have another opportunity at the gold without really having to work for it. It was a win, win situation but when it was time to actually do it I couldn't help but question our thinking. What if he doesn't get another opportunity? What if the GM decides to fire me anyway? What if someone else catches onto our way of thinking? All these questions and more were running through my head when I had Wade up on my shoulders; but when I was looking into Orton's eyes I could see that he thought I would chicken out for some reason that he wasn't sure on. Well that wasn't going to happen, I may be many things but I am not a chicken, so I followed through with the plan, only now realising how much it hurt to see Wade in pain. "John? John... hey look at me." I kept my head down until I felt Wade grab my chin and turned my face to look at him, but I still avoided eye contact. "John look at me." I looked into his greenish grey eyes and I saw worry running in them. "Listen to me John. That Attitude Adjustment hardly hurt me; the RKO is the thing that hurt and you couldn't stop it anyway because you were out of it, even if you weren't you couldn't help me because that would have ruined the whole plan. If anything you should be blaming Orton not yourself okay!" I nodded still not completely sure on whether I did the right thing or not. Wade leaned in and kissed my lips gently. "I never knew that John Cena needed so much reassurance." I chuckled lightly and shook my head.

"I never did until you lot came along and messed my head up." I chuckled again and Wade quickly started kissing me again. We broke apart and he smirked at me. "What so I'm not allowed to laugh any more?"

"Nope." I laughed as leaned in and kissed me again.

**A bit soppy I know but I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**Laura x**


	3. 25th October Monday Night Raw

**Okay I thought of this while watching Raw. I dont own anybody :)**

I can't wait for Survivor Series; it is going to be amazing! Wade will win the championship and we get to screw Randy Orton over! It is going to be brilliant! I know that you are probably confused right now as to why I want to screw Randy Orton over but you will find out soon.

_Flashback_

"I cannot believe he had the audacity to do that! He did absolutely nothing in that match; I won the match, me not him ME!" I screamed. I couldn't help but pace up and down in our private locker room. "David fucking Otunga thinks that he can order me around! Me John Cena! I'm going to kill him! The stupid twat thinks that he can make me clean his title, do his laundry and drive him anywhere he wants! I am NOT a servant! We have only been tag partners for one day; ONE DAY! I can't stick it Wade! I can't; if I have to spend one more day with him; I am going to kill him! You know why I didn't come to yours last night? I wasn't allowed to leave the club until Gabriel, Slater and Otunga were finished partying because I was their driver! They refused to get a taxi so I was sitting by the bar bored out of my mind until 4am; 4AM!" I started panting because I didn't take a breath throughout the whole speech. I felt Wade put his hands on my shoulders to stop me from pacing, I tried to shake him off but he tightened his grip. I then screamed in frustration and lent my head against his chest. I felt his arms wrap around my body; pulling me closer as he rubbed my back up and down. I couldn't help but let out a sigh as we stood there for a few minutes, Wade trying to calm me down as I gathered my breath back. "Sorry; I just can't stick with him anymore." I whispered. I felt Wade nod his head. I moved back a little so I could look at him without making him move his arms.

"Don't worry about it. I figured out a plan. Otunga is probably going to say something when we go out there tonight about how I should fire you because you attacked him or something to that effect. I will then create an impromptu match where you two defend the titles against Slater and Gabriel; that way the titles stay in Nexus without you having to put up with Otunga alright?" I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smirked at my actions just when an idea popped into my head.

"How about we humiliate him?" Wade raised an eyebrow at me, I just smirked as my idea played through my head again.

"What is going on in that mind of yours Cena?" I chuckled slightly. Wade leaned forward but I put my hand over his mouth.

"Wait; I think that you are going to want to hear this." I smiled and removed my hand from his mouth. He had a look of shock on his face. I laughed again before telling Wade my plan on how to humiliate David Otunga.

_Back to the present_

That plan was successful; Otunga almost quit because of the humiliation ha! It was great; but that stupid GM had to make that match between me and Orton didn't he! I was really looking forward to that; NOT!

_Flashback_

Why? Why did he have to make that match, if I win it's great for Wade but if I lose then the fans will be even more behind me. Ugh this is so confusing. Although the fans don't really seem to appreciate me anymore do they? They are all like 'John Cena's cheesy and boring' or 'it's his fault the WWE are PG!' Oh well sorry Vince wanted to make WWE a more family friendly show, it's not my fault! Huh I think I just made up my own mind. Now I need to find Wade, are there he is with everybody else; shocker! "Wade!" I jogged up to him, he turned around along with everyone else. They all had scowls on their faces but I could see a little smile on Wade's, at least I hope it was a smile. "Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. I then looked at the rest of them and added "alone." He nodded and we walked away to our locker room.

"What's the matter?" He asked me once he had shut the door; I sat down and sighed.

"What are going to do about that match tonight?" Wade sat down next to me and I could see that he was thinking.

"I thought that maybe I could get Orton disqualified so you win without it technically being your fault." I shook my head and sighed. "What was the matter with that?"

"I would never let you get involved; fans won't believe it and neither would Orton." We both sat in silence for a bit before another idea came into my head; I am on fire today aren't I? "What if you try to get involved a couple of times to help me but I stop you. Then if I am about to lose you jump in and punch me." Wade nodded in agreement.

"What if you are about to win?" I shrugged. Trust me to think of the solution if I am losing and not even considering the chance that I could win.

"Just stand and watch me win for you." Wade didn't look convinced. "What's the matter?"

"Well that would make you lose fans." I scoffed, Wade looked at me confused, I just shook my head. "They're not my fans, they only like me because I beat up the bad guys, believe me if I were to join you lot willingly I bet that only about 5% of my fans would still like me. Not like Orton or Edge where they could do anything, kick in the McMahon family's skulls, beat up my dad, punt my dad in his head, attack guest hosts or even have an affair with someone else's girlfriend and they would still have a ton of fans, it's not fair." I sighed; Wade had a gobsmacked look across his face. "What?"

"Nothing it's just I never knew how much it bothered you that some people didn't like you."

"I doesn't; what bothers me is that I could probably quit today and not many people would chant 'we want Cena' like they did with Daniel Bryan." I shook my head again and looked down at the floor. Wade put his hand on my shoulder which made me look up slightly.

"That's not true Cena and you know it. Lots of people would be livid at the thought of never seeing John Cena wrestle again." I scoffed again. "Hey it's true. I tell you what, why don't you say that you quit for some reason tonight and I promise you that you will hear gasps around the arena alright?"

"I can't just say I quit and then walk out. I don't want to quit." Did Wade want me to quit? If he did then he just thought of a really good way to break us up. "Do you want me to quit?" I finally looked up at him to see that his eyes had grown wide and that he was shaking his head violently.

"What? No! Of course I don't want you to quit. I just thought that if you heard how upset your fans would be if you quit right now then it would increase your self esteem which is obviously very low at the moment. Look why don't you grab a camera man so we could have a backstage segment thing; then you could storm in rambling on about how I shouldn't have made you lose the championships. Then you could say that you quit because you can't take it anymore much like what you were saying earlier about Otunga. Then I could stop you and say that I have a deal that you won't be able to refuse and to just win the match against Randy tonight."

"What type of deal?" I asked, Wade seemed to think for a moment.

"I could say that as long as I win the championship at Survivor Series you can be free from the Nexus." I grinned at the idea and quickly pecked him on his lips; I then got up to find a camera man.

_Back to the present_

Well the segment went great, I could even here people screaming no when I said that I was going to quit. Well I thought it went great until Orton confronted me just before our match.

_Flashback_

The fans would care if I quit, well that's good! I wonder where Wade is because I should really thank him for that. He's probably realised what a cry baby his boyfriend is and regretted going out with me. Oh god, don't put that idea in your head John! "Cena!" I turned to see where that shout had come from to see Orton coming towards me, title placed loosely on his shoulder, a sick smirk plastered on his face.

"What is it Orton?" I spat. Okay encase you hadn't guessed I still hate the guy I've just got respect for him now. The guy punted my father in the skull; you cannot expect me to forget that. His smirk grew a little, what is going through that sick brain of his?

"You having fun with Barrett?" Okay play it cool John, you don't know what he is talking about do you? Cough yes cough NO! I really got to stop talking to myself.

"What do you mean?" Good tone John, keep it up! Shut up other John! Oh jeez, I'm worse than Orton.

"You know exactly what I mean Cena! Just because you are fooling everybody else doesn't mean that you are fooling me. I thought you were straight since you turned me down so many times." I smirked, ha I'd forgotten about that. The guy is hot I'll give him that, but he is annoying as hell and he is crazy. He hears voices for crying out loud! One to talk; oh shut up! He has got a point. Urgh I need a psychiatrist.

"How do know that I am gay then?" Great that practically tells him that you are; good going John! Shut... Oh I give up! Orton smirked at me again.

"You and Barrett seem to have great chemistry and everything that you do seems to come out well for the both of you, if that doesn't mean that you two are sleeping together then I don't know what does. But I will tell you one thing Cena; there is no way that you are winning tonight. I am picking the special guest referee and maybe I will pick somebody who hates Wade with passion. Then you could watch him get beaten to a bloody pulp after I retain the WWE championship because after the match you can't stop it otherwise you will tell the whole WWE universe that you care about Wade Barrett and that you would help Barrett even if he didn't order you too." Orton smirked at me again and then walked off. I shook my head and sighed. Stupid viper and his stupid threats! It's a good thing he isn't going to win then isn't it. Just then I saw Wade walk up to me.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I shook my head again. My theme blasted out of the speakers and I ran out, leaving a very confused Wade Barrett behind.

_Back to the present_

Randy lost the match ha! The deal was made and Orton looked like he was about ready to kill when he found out that he had practically no chance of winning the match or retaining the WWE championship , plus it made him confused as to why Barrett would let me leave Nexus if we were dating which made the deal even better. Wade didn't bother nagging about why I looked a bit upset before I went out for the match which I was thankful for. Hopefully it won't matter anymore.

**Longest chapter yet! I dont know if I like this as much as the other two chapters. Thanks for all the favourites and reviews, much appriciated! XD**

**Laura x**


	4. Random Relationship Bit

**This chapter is nothing like the other three but I came up with the idea at 1 o'clock this moring and I couldn't go to sleep without writing it down. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Don't own anybody :)**

Oh I don't want to get up! I am too comfy. Wait a minute, this isn't a pillow, or crap please be Wade, please be Wade! Phew it is thank god. What time is it? Oh shit 10am that's not good. I looked at Wade to see him sleeping peacefully; he looks so dreamy when he's sleeping. Dreamy, get it? Oh I crack myself up. I sighed and looked at the clock again which now read 10:02am. What are you hoping for John? That the time will go back a couple of hours so you can sneak out? Well yeah actually. I am talking to myself again, great. I watched Wade sleep for a bit longer before I went to get up, but when I did, I found that I couldn't move as Wade had his arms tightly wrapped around my waist. Ah well might as well sleep for a couple more hours then; we got a day off anyway. I laid my head back down on his chest and was just about to go back to sleep when my phone went off, waking Wade in the process. I watched him roll over and grab the phone. He answered it with a gruff "hello" before his eyes widened in shock as he realised that it wasn't his phone. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he turned to face me.

"I think that's for me." I said laughing as he rolled his eyes, handed me my phone and laid back down intending on going back to sleep. I laughed again before I put my phone to my ear. "Hello?" I said quietly while trying to get out of bed when I saw that Wade still had one arm wrapped around me; obviously I am not meant to get out of bed today.

"Cena? Why is Wade Barrett answering your phone?" The person asked, the person being John Morrison; great.

"Oh hey Morrison, what's up?" I asked trying to avoid the question.

"Oh no don't change the subject, why is Wade Barrett answering your phone at 10 in the morning?"

"Oh impromptu Nexus meeting that I was 'ordered' to come to." I saw Wade smirk and put his thumbs up at me which resulted in me smacking his chest. His eyes shot open as he rubbed his chest mouthing 'ow' and pouting at me. I rolled my eyes and mouthed 'grow up' back at him, to which he huffed and shut his eyes again. I chuckled lightly before realising that I was still on the phone.

"Oh alright, why was he answering your phone then?"

"He thought that it was his." Well I wasn't lying technically was I?

"Well he sounded chipper." I smiled.

"Oh yeah he is just a ball of sunshine." I said trying hard not to laugh when Wade stuck his middle finger up at me.

"Really?" Was Morrison actually asking that? How have I been friends with him for so long, he has got no sense of humour. Even Hornswoggle would've sensed the sarcasm in my tone and he doesn't even speak English for crying out loud!

"I was being sarcastic." I saw Wade stifle a laugh so I grabbed a pillow and hit him round the head with it. He shot up, releasing me from his grip and sent a death glare my way.

"Now that was uncalled for!" He said quite loudly, I put my hand over the speaker and said;

"Now shh I am on the phone." He sent another glare at me before a smirk came on his face. Oh crap! I'm in for it now! I quickly jumped out of the bed, thankful that I put my boxers on before going to sleep last night. He raised an eyebrow at me before laying back down on the bed but this time stretching out over the whole mattress. I made an 'o' shape with my mouth he just smirked back at me.

"John, you alright?" I heard come from the phone before putting it back to my ear.

"Yeah I am fine why?" I raised my eyebrow at Wade who was snuggling back under the blankets looking like a little child, I snorted with laughter as Wade mouthed 'what' to me which just made me laugh harder. He rolled his eyes at me and then proceeded in going back to sleep. But before he had the chance to fall back asleep I whipped the blanket off of the bed causing Wade to yelp at the cold as he didn't put his boxers back on last night. I was in hysterics at the look on his face, he then smirked.

"Right that's it!" He said slowly getting up from the bed; I just kept on laughing at the look on his face running through my head over and over again. "Cena get off that bloody phone right now and come back in here! I am ordering you!" He shouted into the phone. I managed to calm myself down before putting the phone back to my ear.

"I have to go Morrison, I'll speak to you later alright, see ya!" I said shutting off my phone just as Wade threw me onto our bed. I landed with an 'omph' before he got back on the bed and lay next to me.

"You Mr Cena are going to pay for that! I like my beauty sleep!" I snorted.

"Yeah because that was what you were saying at 2 o'clock this morning and not 'I need you John'" I started laughing again as he shook his head and pulled me into a kiss.

"Now that was just a lie because it's normally you saying 'I need you'" I raised my eyebrow at him before leaning in and kissing him again.

"Let's find out then shall we?" I asked smirking as he leaned in again.

_2 hours later_

"I am going to go get something to eat you want anything?" I shouted, Wade was currently in the bathroom while I got changed; thank god we decided to share a room today otherwise I would have been wearing my in ring clothes and that would have been nasty! Wade stuck his head round the door, at the moment he looked quite a sight. His hair was all ruffled, his usual freshly shaven face now had a bit of stubble growing and he had a tooth brush sticking out of his mouth.

"No I'm fine I am going to go back to sleep anyway." I chuckled and shook my head. "What? We only had like 7 hours sleep last night!" I shook my head again.

"Oh how will you ever survive!" I laughed again. I then grabbed my wallet, key card and phone before heading out the door.

I piled the food on my plate, only now realising how hungry I actually am. I didn't have any breakfast and I didn't have any food last night so I probably should've expected the enormous need to eat. I paid for my food and then looked around the canteen seeing lots of different superstars and divas scattered around the place. I chose to go and sit on the empty table near the back of the room as I am not really in a socializing mood. Well actually I just don't want to be distracted; the quicker I eat the quicker I can go back up to our room. I started scoffing down my food when my phone went off. "Yo!" I answered.

"Yo, Cena really?" I chuckled lightly.

"Yeah it works for me and evidently not for you. What's up missing me already?"

"No I couldn't get back to sleep, and then my tummy growled and I decided that I was hungry." I started laughing.

"Tummy?" I heard Wade sigh which made me laugh some more.

"Yes tummy now would you quit laughing and get me some food I'm dying up here!" I couldn't help but laugh a little more. "Cena!"

"Alright, alright what do you want?"

"What have they got?"

"Lots of stuff; what do you fancy?" I heard Wade sigh again, obviously deep in thought because this is such a life threatening decision! I rolled my eyes at my own joke, how sad am I?

"I don't know you decide." I laughed looking down at my food.

"Well I have got practically everything on the menu because I skipped the last two meals!" I said smirking.

"Hey that was not my fault! You could've eaten something but no, you weren't hungry." I scoffed, "okay that's not exactly what happened but it's still your fault Cena!" I huffed. Trust him to put the blame on me.

"It was not my fault! Don't blame me for something that was completely and utterly your fault!" I said with quite a high pitch causing some people to give me funny looks.

"Cena shut up and get me food!"

"Well what do you want?"

"I don't know. What have they got?" I huffed. Seriously he sounds like a little kid.

"Pizza? Pasta? Rice? Curry? Chips?" I sighed when he didn't answer.

"I want chicken." I am going to kill him in a minute.

"So why didn't you say that you wanted chicken when I asked you then?"

"Because I didn't want it then; just hurry up and bring me food!" I went to answer him but I was met by the dial tone. I moved the phone away from my ear and glared at it.

"Bastard hung up on me!" I mumbled before calling him back. "Oi! There was no need to hang up on me!"

"Alright I'm sorry, but hurry up and bring me food." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay I will be there in a minute just chill out okay?" He huffed.

"I am chill"

"Ha!" He grunted as I still played with my food. "I will there ASAP okay?"

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." I said hanging up the phone. I started eating again when somebody coughed; I looked to see Morrison and Truth sitting next to me. Oh crap how long have they been there? Did I say Wade? Did they hear him? Shit, shit, shit. "Hey guys what's up?"

"Who was that?" Truth asked. They don't know who it was; thank god!

"Nobody." Good answer John they aren't going to be suspicious at all now! Stupid voice.

"Didn't sound like nobody!" Morrison said. I rolled my eyes. Of course it wasn't nobody! When did I become so bitter towards Morrison?

"Yeah; who was it John?" Stupid R-Truth. Didn't you tell me to quit not so long ago and now you are acting all buddy with me? That does not make sense.

"None of your business." John calm down! They haven't done anything to you! Yeah they haven't done anything for you either! Both very good points but please voices shut the hell up!

"Wow John; touchy today are we?" I grunted and started eating my food again. "You know I never got to tell you what I called for this morning since you were in that meeting." I put my fork down and glanced up at them. Am I not allowed to eat today?

"Oh yeah I forgot about that; why did you call?" I said with what sounded like a bitter tone. Yep definitely bitter tone considering how they were looking at me.

"Well I was going to ask you why you weren't at the gym this morning?"

"It's our day off." I shrugged and started eating again. They both had confused looks on their faces. "What?"

"You go to the gym even when it's our day off; hell you go to the gym when you've got the flu, man what's up with you?" Truth asked I shook my head slightly but not enough for them to notice. Can't they see that I want to finish my food?

"I didn't get much sleep last night so when I finally feel asleep I must have slept through my alarm since I was so tired and then Barrett called at 9:40 telling me about the meeting so going to the gym completely skipped my mind." They both nodded and I smirked a little. When did I become so good at lying? I quickly finished off the last of my food before standing up. "I got to go see ya." I said not even waiting for a goodbye. I quickly bought some chicken and went back up to our room.

**I told you it was completely different. I don't know if it fits or not but I couldn't not put it in!**

**There won't be any uploads probably until after Raw now because I have got a ton of homework to do and it's my birthday tomorrow! Yay! XD**

**Laura x**


	5. Trip to Newport part1

**Okay I know that I am late with this chapter and I am sorry but it has been one hell of a hectic week. I am making this chapter into two parts so the second one should be up soon hopefully x I dont own anybody!**

"Where are we going?" Wade decided that he would like to come to the UK early; which I couldn't blame him for considering it is his home and I decided to tag along. It would be like a mini vacation to celebrate our 1 month anniversary. 1 month? God where did that time go?  
"My home town." I shook my head and looked at the oncoming sign that said 'Welcome To Wales! Croeso I Gymru!' What the hell does croeso i gymru mean? And why are we in Wales? I thought Wade was English. I looked at Wade who was smirking at me. "Yes; I am English but most of my childhood was spent in Wales." I nodded. Could he read my mind or something? "No, I cannot read your mind Cena stop being an idiot!" I huffed and pouted folding my arms across my chest. "Look there is something that might interest you. Look up ahead." I did as I was told and saw a large building on top of a hill.  
"What about it?"  
"That is the resort where the Ryder Cup was held a couple of months ago." I made an 'O' shape with my mouth. Wade smirked again; "Where Europe beat the USA!" Oh cheap shot!  
"Well if we are playing that game, who did the USA beat in their first match of the World Cup?" Wade laughed at me. "What?"  
"You did not beat England! We drew!"  
"Whatever." Wade laughed again as we turned off the highway or motorway or whatever and went towards a place called Newport. "How far have we got to go?"  
"Not far now. Chill out Cena! God we have only been driving for 2 hours!" I huffed again. Stupid Wade Barrett and his stupid clock!  
"How did you know that I would be interested in where the Ryder Cup was held?" Wade chuckled slightly.  
"John you are sport crazy of course you would be interested." I nodded a little before looking out the window again to see that we were driving through a small town. Where is he taking me? We turned down a street called Heol Sunnybank and then came to a stop outside a small house.  
"Where are we?" I asked while unbuckling my seatbelt and stepping out of the car.  
"My home, where else would we be?" Wade chuckled slightly.  
"Haha so not funny." I poked my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes at my actions which even I admit were a bit childish. He grabbed our suitcases and took them to the front door, he then quickly found the keys and unlocked the door; his gaze then fell back on me.  
"Are you coming or are you just going to stand there looking like an idiot?" I shook my head.  
"I could've grabbed my own suitcase you know." I said while walking towards him. He just shook his head at me as we entered the house. The first thing I saw was this huge fire place filling about a third of the spacious living room which also had two large white leather sofas as well as a huge TV and a glass coffee table. "Wow this place is beautiful it looks like an ordinary house from the outside but from the inside it feels like a cosy cabin." Wade laughed at me again. Why does he keep on laughing at me?  
"I never thought that the great John Cena would get giddy over a living room." What is with the shots today? I think that it is somebody's time of the month. I laughed a little and Wade raised an eyebrow at me. I have got to stop laughing at my own jokes! "What are you laughing at Cena?"  
"Nothing, nothing." I could still feel a grin on my face as he glared at me. I shrugged my shoulders entering the house a little more.  
"You know John I actually think that you are crazier than Orton sometimes; and that's worrying." I slapped his arm. "Ow! Uncalled for Cena; totally uncalled for!" I shrugged my shoulders again and flopped down onto the couch. Wade sat down next to me soon after and grabbed the TV remote quickly switching it on. "What day is it again?" I raised an eyebrow and turned to look at him; noticing that he had a completely serious look on his face I burst out laughing. "What?"  
"Are you serious?" He nodded as my laughing died down slightly. "It's Thursday Wade it even says it right there on the TV." Wade turned to look at the TV as I kept my gaze on his face. I watched his mouth make an 'o' shape and laughed again a little before turning back towards the TV.  
"Oh Jeremy Kyle!" He said and quickly typed in 117 on the remote as a show that looked very much like Jerry Springer came onto the television.  
"Seriously Wade? This is what you want to watch?" Wade nodded; I groaned and put my head on Wade's chest. The next thing I knew I was being woken up by the phone and was apparently now lying down. I rubbed my eyes and looked up to see Wade had fallen asleep as well but the phone had obviously not woke him up. I quickly got up trying hard not to wake up Wade before grabbing the phone that was on the coffee table and answering it; "hello?" I answered groggily before turning the TV off and walking somewhere else in the house so that I wouldn't wake up Wade.  
"Cena! You know where Wade is? We've called his cell about ten times and he isn't answering." I sighed. The person that woke me up from a great nap just had to be David Otunga didn't it? Just the voice I wanted to here as soon as I woke up. Oh crap he is asking where Wade is! What shall I say? Brain wake up, WAKE UP!  
"Um I think that he mentioned something about going to England early to visit friends." Yes well done brain! A perfectly good lie woo hoo!  
"Well; why did he tell you and not us?" Oh good question.  
"He um, he only came up with it a couple of nights ago and it was 2 am this morning before he remembered that he hadn't told anybody so he rang me because he knew that I would have to wake up and listen to him considering he is my boss and all." Wow I give myself props there! A very well thought up lie John!  
"Oh well that makes sense I guess considering you are our little slave boy and all." Why is it that every time I talk to him he makes me want to kill him? Oh yeah because he is a little piece of shit who nobody should ever have to be in the company of for more than five minutes. How Jennifer Hudson sticks up with it I will never know.  
"Right well thanks for that Otunga, see you on Monday." I quickly shut off my phone before he could reply and sighed. I then looked around the room that I had walked into and saw that it was the kitchen. It was small but it looked quite new and very clean. I then decided to look around the rest of the house. There was a downstairs bathroom and a study which looked like it was very well used. I then went upstairs and saw four doors; one to the upstairs bathroom, and the one next to it was a small guest bedroom. I then entered the next room that had posters of me, Nexus, Orton and Miz stuck up on the walls. There was a double bed up against the back wall which had brown and green flower pattern wallpaper on it. The other three walls were cream and bare apart from the posters and a full length mirror. There was a wardrobe and a chest of drawers, hanging off of one of the drawers was a calendar with some guy's photo on the top. I wonder whose room this is; I hope to god that it isn't Wade's because that would be just creepy! I left that room and entered the last one which had a king-size bed and a large walk in wardrobe. I walked over to the other side of the room and saw that there was an ensuite bathroom with all male hair and shower products in there. I blew out a sigh of relief before I heard a cough behind me. I jumped a little before turning around to see Wade smirking at me.  
"Well what do you think?" He asked before walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"It's nice, very cosy." Wade chuckled before leaning in and pecking my lips.  
"Who was on the phone?"  
"Otunga wondering where you were."  
"Well why did he call you then?"  
"He said that he rung you about ten times hut you never answered." Wade raised his eyebrows and let go of me. He then reached into his pocket and took out his phone; he then put his phone on the bedside table and turned back to look at me.  
"I haven't got any missed calls from him." Well that is odd.  
"He said that he called you so I don't know." Wade shrugged his shoulders before grabbing my arm and pulled me into a kiss.  
"You want to try out the bed?" He smirked at me and I laughed.  
"God couldn't you find a better line?" I leaned in and kissed him again before pulling him down onto the bed.  
"Well it worked."  
"Shut up!"  
2 hours later.  
"What time is it?" Wade asked as I looked at my phone.  
"6:15 why?" Wade shrugged while pulling on a pair of sweats and going downstairs. I did the same and sat down beside him on the couch once again resting my head on his chest. "What are we watching?"  
"Eggheads." What the...? I looked at the screen to see this question and answer type game show. "Ugh Barry get off of the television you will break my screen you are the much of a geek!" Wade said and I looked up at him questionably. "What that guy is extremely annoying." I laughed just someone came through the front door. I quickly moved my head from Wade's chest as a girl who looked no more than sixteen walked through the door carrying a big file in her right hand while fiddling with what looked to be her IPod in her left. Wade turned off the TV and raised an eyebrow as the girls heavy metal rock music blasted through her earphones. "Haley!" The girl still didn't look up from her IPod as she struggled with the large file. Wade got up and walked up to her, he then tapped her shoulder which caused her to scream and pull out her earphones and place her hand over her chest.  
"Gosh Wade try and kill me why don't you?" She then dropped her file and her eyes widened "Wade!" The girl who I assume is called Hayley then jumped into Wade's arms and hugged him tightly. "God I missed you so much!" She said releasing her grip on him and running her hand through her thick brown her.  
"Hey I missed you too but what are you doing here?" Hayley sighed and switched off the god awful music that was playing from her iPod and then looked in the mirror that was on the wall next to the door.  
"Oh my god look at my hair! It was dead straight this morning! Fucking welsh weather is doing my fucking nut in! You know what happened! Me and the girls and Brandon, Greggo, Taylor and Cameron went to Morrisons for dinner and it started fucking raining on the way back! It had been raining all day so the road was flooded as well. So we were on the way back and this car was driving up down the street trying to soak the kids that were walking down there and Jaimee went on the over side of the road to put some rubbish in the bin. Me, Jess, Taylor, Greggo and Cameron were right at the back so we saw it all in slow motion. The car drove down the street absolutely soaking Jaimee. I was creased!" What language is this girl talking in? I can hardly understand a word that she is saying; and who the hell is she!  
"No Hayley I didn't ask what happened today I said why are you here?" She bit her lip and looked up at Wade.  
"Mam's in the physc ward again and Dad went back on the booze so I decided to come and stay here considering that every time dad gets drunk he... well you know and don't really feel like explaining to Hamer why I can't do P.E again because she is getting really pissed at me as it is considering I am the captain of the netball team and I am the only swimmer in our year so I came here if that's okay with you. Now if you will excuse me I need a shower and I have got to finish this artwork because I will forget otherwise." She then went upstairs placing her earphones back into her ears and playing the shitty music again. I watched Wade's back for a second before getting up and walking over to him wrapping my arms around his waist.  
"Who was that?" I asked after a couple minutes of silence.  
"My sister." He stated before getting out of my hold and going to sit on the couch once more. He then put his face in his hands and sighed. "Well half sister; same mother completely different father."  
"Where is she from because I have never heard an accent like that before." Wade chuckled a little which made me smile. I sat down next to him and switched the TV back on.  
"She's from Sandfields. The accent makes her sound thick but trust me she is anything but." Wade groaned as he heard so weird music come from the TV he then grabbed the remote out of my hands and switched it off quickly.  
"Hey I might have wanted to watch that!" Wade raised his eyebrow at me and I smiled.  
"You John Cena; Super Cena want to watch Strictly Come Dancing, It Takes Two?" Wade started laughing and I soon joined him.  
"Hey what's all the laughter... Oh my gosh! You're John Cena! When did you get here I didn't hear the door open?" Okay so I am guessing that Hayley is a fan with the posters and now the girly screams.  
"Hayley calm down alright John, Hayley; Hayley, John." Hayley giggled as I smiled at her and shook her hand.  
"Nice to meet you Hayley."  
"You too." I stopped shaking her and then she clapped her hands together. "Alrighty then what would you guys like for tea? I was only going to make myself some rice so I could make you that and add some chicken in it for you. Or you could have chips with something if you want." Hayley started to make her way over to the kitchen and Wade followed.  
"You are not supposed to cook dinner for your thirty year old brother when you are only fifteen!" Hayley shrugged and bit her lip again.  
"Well it is only fair, I have been living her without you knowing so it is only right that I cook you both dinner; and anyway Wade you cannot cook!" I laughed and Wade glared at me.  
"What it's true!" Wade huffed and Hayley laughed as she took out some rice and chicken.  
"Alright you can cook for us tonight but we are getting take out tomorrow, deal?" Hayley nodded.  
"That's good because I wouldn't have been able to cook us tea anyway. I have got county trails tomorrow." County trails?  
"Alright well we will watch TV and leave you to it." Wade grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room.  
"What has she got county trails for?"  
"Netball I'm guessing." I nodded, Wade laughed at me.  
"You have no idea what that is do you?" I shook my head and he laughed again. We then continued to watch TV until dinner was ready.

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review! XD**


	6. Trip to Newport part2

**I know I said that it was two parts but I have changed it to three parts XD Oh and encase you hadn't guessed Hayley is based on me. All the stories that I say about school and stuff are true! Enjoy XD **

**I don't own anybody except for Hayley.**

"So; even though I might regret asking this; what has happened in school since I last spoke to you?" I looked up from my food, which FYI was delicious, so I could try and find out more about this girl.  
"Why would you regret asking it?" I asked looking between Hayley and Wade.  
"Because Hayley doesn't talk about school work or anything like that. Oh no she talks about what happened with her friends and classmates and then she gets all animated and before you know it, my brain has switched off and I have no idea what she is saying." Hayley glared at him before smiling at me.  
"That sounds about right actually. Although I think you may listen to this." Wade nodded for her to continue as I took another bite of my food. "Well Shannon goes out drinking and camping with the boys and Jess doesn't she?" Wade nodded while I had no idea what she was talking about. "Well she doesn't anymore."  
"Why would I be interested in that?" Wade interrupted making Hayley glare at him again.  
"If you would let me finish then you would know wouldn't you?" She snapped before starting to eat her food again. Wade rolled his eyes at me before turning back to face Hayley.  
"So; are you going to finish?"  
"Nope." I snorted with laughter as she smiled at Wade.  
"Okay. I am so sorry Hayley for interrupting you now would you please finish your story." I started laughing but soon stopped once Wade punched my arm. There was no need for that! It was funny how he gives in so easily to a fifteen year old girl but can stand up to his boss!  
"That's better. Shannon could've been pregnant." Wade choked on the piece of chicken before swallowing it quickly and shouting;  
"What!"  
"Shannon could've been pregnant. See I told you that he would want to know." I laughed slightly before going back to my food.  
"When the hell did this happen!" Wade asked while gulping down his glass of water.  
"About a month ago." Hayley shrugged and started eating her food again while Wade was still panicking.  
"She definitely isn't though, right?"  
"Right. Heather and I went to the clinic with her and she is absolutely fine and dandy." Wade gave out a sigh of relief and started eating his food again.  
"One thing is for sure; you are not going camping until you are at least thirty, you got that?" I laughed as Hayley rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah sure Wade." She said in a jokingly tone.  
"Hayley!" She laughed at the look on Wade's face and I couldn't help but join her.  
"Look; you have nothing to worry about. The only reason that Shannon shagged Jordan was because she was pissed drunk; and you know that, that is not going to happen with me because I can't stand the smell of alcohol never mind drinking enough of it to not remember my first time." She said while putting her plate next to the sink.  
"Okay one that's good and two sort your language out please, you are not with your friends anymore."  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever; you can wash up!" She shouted before running up the stairs.  
"Well that was a side of you that I have never seen before." I said laughing slightly before finishing off the rest of my food.  
"Yeah well one of your friends hasn't had a pregnancy scare when she is only fourteen now has she?" Wade finished off the rest of his food and put his plate by the sink before filling it up with water.  
"Why don't you just use the dishwasher?"  
"We don't have one." I looked at him in shock.  
"What! You don't have a dishwasher?"  
"Yes we do and his name is Wade!" Hayley shouted making me laugh again as she appeared in the kitchen. She smiled sweetly at Wade blinking her eyelashes a few times. "Wade?"

"Oh God what do you want?"  
"Only a lift back from County s'all." She smiled sweetly again before putting on a puppy dog look. "Pwease?"  
"Fine but stop giving me that look because it is freaking me out." Hayley jumped up and down and bounced over to hug Wade. "Alright it's only a lift it's not as if I'm giving you a kidney."  
"Oh sorry. It's the first time somebody has done something nice for me in like forever."  
"I highly doubt that but you're welcome." I walked over to help Wade with the washing up still laughing at them a little.  
"I'm serious. John can you believe that the only person that bought me a birthday present or even remembered that it was my birthday in my whole family was Wade?" What? One person in her entire family! I looked at Wade who had a look on his face that told me that she was telling the truth.  
"I have another present for you in my suitcase so I will give it to you later, and you know that mum can hardly remember anything anymore."  
"Yeah I know but that is only one person and there is more than one person in my family Wade. Just because it was my fault that mam went crazy everybody hates me and I didn't even want to hurt her!" Hayley sobbed a little before biting her lip and shaking her head. Wade quickly threw his arms around her but she pushed him away. "No Wade don't comfort me! I don't need comforting it's my fault that mam is physco and everybody knows it so just leave me alone." She then ran off upstairs.  
"It's not your fault!" Wade shouted before putting his hands on the kitchen work surface and letting a couple of tears fall. I rubbed his back as he turned and hugged me tightly. What the hell happened to this family? We stood there like that for a few minutes before Wade moved out of my grip. "I'm sorry this was supposed to be a vacation and it has ended having more drama than when we are on the road."  
"Hey don't worry about it. I would like to learn more about you because let's face it I didn't even know that you had a sister who you obviously care about a lot." He gave me a weak smile.  
"Yeah well encase you hadn't noticed; my family is extremely complicated." I laughed a little while finishing off the rest of the dishes.  
"Shouldn't you go after her or something?"  
"Nah she hates showing her emotions. That little outburst about what happened to mum is the first time that she has ever mentioned being blamed for the way mum is now and the incident happened last year."  
"Oh." Think of a better reply John! "Well at least she is opening up now." That's better!  
"Yeah maybe." I turned back to face Wade who looked very tired. I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face only now realising how tired I was as well. "Why don't we go and watch TV for a bit and then go to bed." I nodded as we walked back into the living room.  
_The next day_  
"Okay fine I will answer it, okay I would kill umm."  
"Oh come on John it's not that hard, I know what I would do."  
"Fine I would kill Morrison shag Orton and I guess that means that I would have to marry Miz." I sighed as Wade laughed at me.  
"I thought that you were buddies with Morrison?" I shrugged and Wade laughed at me again.  
"He is really getting on my nerves at the moment." We got in the car and drove away from the gym.  
"Answer that for me will you?" Wade asked as his cell started ringing.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey John, alright?"  
"Yeah I'm fine Hayley what's the matter?"  
"Oh just tell Wade that I don't need to be picked up because County has been cancelled."  
"Alright speak to you later bye."  
"Bye." I put the phone down and just looked out of the window.  
"Well?" I turned to face Wade who was tapping the steering wheel impatiently as we were stuck in a traffic jam. I laughed and he glared at me.  
"County's cancelled." I stated simply, Wade nodded and turned to face the road when an idea popped into my head.  
_Later that day._  
"Hey Hayley we will come and pick you up okay." I said as we drove towards the school that Hayley went too.  
"What? Now? John comp doesn't finish until ten past three." I looked at the clock and saw that it was twenty past two.  
"Well how are you talking to me now then and what is comp?" Wade burst into laughter and so did Hayley. "What's so funny?"  
"Comp is Comprehensive School John like High School." Oh crap okay I understand why they were laughing at me now. It's not my fault I have lived in America all my life! "And I am talking to you now because I am on my way to sixth lesson and walking really slowly."  
"Oh okay then well I will leave you get to your lesson but we will pick you up okay?"  
"Okay tell Wade to come to the front gates because I have got English last, see you later." She then hung up. I turned to face Wade who was still chuckling at my expense.  
"How could you not know that comp was comprehensive school?" Wade suddenly burst into laughter again and I sighed rubbing my hand down my face.  
"Shut up! How was I supposed to know I went to high school!" Wade still chuckled so I hit his arm.  
"Ow John I am driving here and I need to concentrate." I snorted; yeah because he was really concentrating with all the laughter.  
"Why have we left so early anyway she doesn't finish until ten past three?"  
"Well I thought that we could take a walk down the beach first." I nodded. I looked out the window for the rest of the way. "Welcome to the shit hole known as Port Talbot." Wade said while we were still on the motorway. Why is he calling it a shithole? Then I could see why as we drove passed lots of factory type things which were pumping out a ton of smoke. What are they for? "That's the steel works." God how many times is he reading my mind? It's quite unnerving. "Freaking you out how much I can read what you are thinking?"  
"Yeah so stop that!" He chuckled as we turned off the motorway. It only took about five minutes before we were at the beach. We got out of the car and started walking down along the promenade. "Oh Hayley said to pick her up at the front gates." Wade groaned. I turned to face him raising an eyebrow at him.  
"The front gates are where everybody gets picked up and they are always full of people and it is impossible to get out of the street. Especially considering that she takes about ten minutes longer than everyone to come out of school so then all the primary school kids are out and running in the street. Just make sure that you keep your window wound up okay?"  
"Why keep my window wound up?"  
"Umm I don't know maybe because you are on TV?" Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that. How dull am I? "And because all the comp kids start smoking as soon as they leave school premises." Smoking?  
"Really how old are they?"  
"Ranging from about 12 to 16." Huh? 12 to 16 isn't that illegal? And more to the point, disgusting?  
"Well okay then window stays shut. Hey what's that?" Up ahead I saw a big mound of grass seemingly covering a building.  
"That is the Teletubbie Toilets."  
"Why Teletubbie?" Wade looked at me as if I had two heads. I thought it was a reasonable question! What the hell is a Teletubbie anyway?  
"You're serious?" I nodded. "Oh my god you have never seen the Teletubbies?" I shook my head, is it a TV program? "Teletubbies is like the best children's TV program of all time and they're home looks just like that." Huh okay, "You've seriously never seen the Teletubbie before?" Why is it so hard to believe? "So you've never heard of Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Lala or Po?"  
"Tinky-Winky?" I couldn't help but start laughing at my own twist on the name.  
"Get your mind out of the gutter Cena!" Wade had a completely serious look on his face before he started laughing as well. I looked at the time and saw that it was 2:45.  
"How long will it take us to get to her school?"  
"About five, ten minutes why?" I raised my arm in front of his face and waved it around. He grabbed my arm and held it still while reading the time. "I guess we'd better head back to the car then. I nodded as I felt Wade move his hand from my wrist to holding my hand. I couldn't stop the huge smile that appeared on my face as we walked hand in hand back to the car. I can't believe he has stuck around for so long, I thought that he would've left by now considering how much of a crappy  
boyfriend I am. "Why are you still with me?" I felt Wade suddenly stop walking effectively stopping me as well. "Shit did I say that out loud?"  
"Yes and you said that out loud too." Shit! "Why are you asking that?" Wade asked as we started to walk again.  
"Asking what?" Yeah good one John! Way to try and get off the subject!  
"You know damn well what!"  
"Why are you still with me? I mean I am such a crappy boyfriend who is so insecure that it isn't healthy. You have to reassure me every five minutes about every little thing that I do and that just isn't right." I sighed; why did you tell him that John! He is definitely going to leave you now dumbass! I looked down at the floor as we reached the car, Wade stepped in front of me and I felt him put his finger under my chin and raise my head and held his finger there until I was looking at him.  
"John you are nowhere near a crappy boyfriend, where you got that from I have no idea! I don't care that you are insecure because it makes you, you. Plus I know that I am partly to blame for that insecurity so I am more than willing to reassure you every five minutes because you mister Cena are worth it." I watched with tear filled eyes as Wade leaned in and captured my lips in a sweet but yet passionate kiss. When he pulled away I couldn't help but smile.  
"That might be the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to me." I let a couple of tears fall before Wade quickly wiped them away. "God I am such a chick!" Wade laughed and I soon joined him as he leaned in and kissed me again.  
"I think it's cute." I made a face at him as he started laughing again.  
"Cute? Cute! Trust me John Cena is anything but cute!" He laughed a little more before leaning in and kissing me again.  
"Whatever you say Cena, now come on let's go and pick up my sister."

**So I hope there was a bit more John and Wade in this one than the last part. I think I have written everybody as bi-polar lol XD**

**Please review and stuff! :D**

**Laura x**


	7. Trip to Newport part3

**Okay third part is here. I hope you enjoy it! **

**I dont own anybody except Hayley! XD**

As we sat in the car waiting for Hayley to come out I could see what Wade was talking about earlier. Kids coming out of the school which I was guessing was the 'comprehensive' school where lighting up a cigarette as soon as they got out of the school gates. Some little children from the other school had come out and as Wade said were running out onto the road paying absolutely no attention to the cars trying to get through. Plus I had seen some kids with WWE bags and don't get me wrong, I love the WWE universe, but thank god Wade's car had tinted windows! I looked at the clock to see that it now read 3:20 and as if by magic Hayley walked through the school gates laughing and joking with a few of her friends. She stopped at the gates and looked up and down the street for a second before noticing the car and carrying on talking with her friends. She then hugged one girl who hugged all the other people before crossing the road and climbing into a red Jaguar, which looked like a very nice car. Hayley then turned to face the two other girls and hugged them goodbye as they walked off in the other direction. She turned her attention to the boy standing next to her and sent a glare his way before looking down the road to make sure that no cars were coming and pushed him into the road. I heard Wade chuckle next to me as they started arguing with each other. Wade shook his head and laughed again as the boy slapped her arm. She stuck her middle finger up at him and then smirked, a smirk that looked very much like Wade's. The only other person left standing there then got involved in the argument, obviously the boy who was quite tall was siding with Hayley as he put his arm over her shoulders. Hayley smiled up at him before hugging him, she then swore at the other boy again and came over to the car opening the back door.

"We all know you and Leah are lesbians so why don't you just admit it?" I heard the boy shout, Hayley threw her bag in the car before shouting back;

"Just go fuck yourself Cal! Oh wait just get Keanu to fuck you instead!" She then jumped in the car and shut the door. "Quick drive before he thinks of a comeback I cant answer!" She said, Wade obliged laughing as she swore at the boy as they walked past, and he of course swore back.

"Nice to see that you and Callum are getting along as well as ever!" Hayley huffed while putting her seatbelt on. Wade laughed again. "Watching you two argue never gets old."

"No just ruder!" She said smirking as Wade laughed again.

"So what was it about this time?" Wade raised an eyebrow looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"Ugh, he has got this stupid idea in his head that Leah and I secretly love each other or something." Wade laughed again.

"Nah, you don't love Leah because one she is a girl and two she isn't Michael right?" Hayley blushed a little. "Is he still going out with Jess?" Hayley nodded and sad smile appearing on her face. Wade sighed and shook his head. "I swear that boy needs something to hit him around the head. Jess is no good, he should know that by now."

"Hey! That is one of my best friends you are talking about; but I see your point."

"So how was your day?" I asked.

"Fairly normal actually which is very strange."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well Hayley's school is far from normal, right Hayl?" Hayley nodded and laughed a little.

"You should hear some of the stuff that has happened in our school; I swear that some TV programmes get their storyline plots from us."

"Like what?"

"Well lets see; one of the girls in my year got pregnant in year seven and had an abortion..."

"How old is year seven?"

"11, 12." Pregnant at eleven? how did she even know what to do? Ugh now that is disgusting! "Other girls in my year kept on stealing from Morrisons so the whole school got banned from going there for dinner, a boy in a balaclava came into the school carrying a 2by4 trying to hurt Mike and Mark, and a girl in the year below me came into school pissed she hit her head and started screaming because there was blood, when I say screaming I mean blood curdling screams and the ambulance and the police were there and everything."

"Wow okay, I was only expecting someone throwing something at a teacher not all that."

"Oh well that has happened too. Mr Kyle has had many a chair thrown at him in the last four years." A chair? I only meant like a pen or a pencil not a chair! "But we have got the best GCSE results in the area so I guess it doesn't make any difference to our grades." I nodded as she sat back and plugged her earphones in her ears, playing that awful rock music again.

"Hey emo girl turn it down you will bust your eardrums!" Wade shouted. Hayley looked offended as she pressed pause and took one earphone out of her ear.

"I am not emo! I may have a specialized taste in music but that does not make me an emo."

"And by specialized you mean no taste in music." I nodded a little, I was in complete agreement with Wade.

"I will have you know that Bullet For My Valentine are a brilliant band and you don't know what you are missing out on!" Wade rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say but we don't need to hear it okay?" She nodded and pressed play again, this time we could hardly here it.

"You know that this is great plan, but it is going to take a bit of work." I looked over at Wade and raised an eyebrow at him, I then looked at Hayley who had her eyes shut and was moving her head along with the music. I laughed a little before turning back to face Wade.

"How is that exactly?"

"Well the second part is great that'll go off no problem but getting her to take money off of you is a completely different story."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you want to take her shopping for a few new clothes but she will be very reluctant to let you buy her anything." I looked at Hayley again to see her eyes still shut but her head was moving quicker now. I laughed when she hit her head against the window, her eyes widened and she rubbed her head before shutting her eyes again but not moving her head this time.

"Did she hit her head?" I nodded, Wade laughed. "Every time she listens to her music and she is sitting in the back seat she hits her head on that window. You would think that she would learn." I laughed again.

"So why wont she let me buy her anything?"

"Well you have only known her for a day and you will probably spend more money on her than her dad has in a year and she thinks that that isn't fair on you." I shook my head. "And she doesn't like taking money off people anyway unless she can't pay it back because the amount of people that used to ring up chasing her dad for money has scarred her for life." Wow, okay, dad I am guessing isn't the best.

"Don't worry I can be very convincing when I want to be."

_Later._

"No John it's not fair that you are buying me gifts for my birthday when my dad didn't get me anything, no it is not fair!" I sighed and rubbed my hand down my face. I looked at Wade to see if he would help me but he just stood there laughing. We had been arguing about this for the last 20 minutes outside the entrance of Cardiff Mall. I had no idea that she was so stubborn but I should have known considering how stubborn Wade is. I looked at Wade again with my best pleading eyes, he sighed and glared at me before grabbing Hayley's arm and pulled her away. I thought teenagers were supposed to be really selfish not deny an offer of money. They walked back towards me and Wade looked like he was about to kill me. uh oh that is never good. "Okay I will allow you to take me shopping but I still don't think that it is fair." Yay! I love you Wade! Wait what? I never said that! I smiled as we entered the mall.

_An hour and a half later._

"Thank you so much John I don't know how I could ever repay you for all of this." I looked down at her and smiled, we had successfully found a new pair of jeans, a new top, a dress and two pairs of shoes, one pair of which I was very jealous of because they were a pair of stylish high tops.

"You don't have too. I just wanted to get to know you a little better as you are such a big part of Wade's life. Plus unlike other girls you very fun to shop with because you like me are more interested in sport than fashion and it was great to see the insults you had for some of those clothes." Hayley laughed as we got into the car.

"Well it was a pleasure to get to know you as well John, but I still cannot believe that I just went to Cardiff, shopping in my school uniform." I laughed, apart from me paying for everything the only other thing that she complained about was going shopping in her school uniform. I personally didn't think that she looked too bad and that she just looked retro with her shirt and tie but she wouldn't have it.

"Would you stop going on about that already!" Wade spat. I looked at Hayley and we both burst out laughing as we pulled out of the car park. Lets just say that Wade Barrett does not like shopping and he becomes very bitter after only about ten minutes.

"So are we going home now, yeah?" I shook my head and she pursed her lips in confusion. "Well where are we going then?"

"We have got a show in Cardiff and you are going to watch."

"Really?" She squeaked, I nodded and she squealed. "Oh my gosh! I love you John!" She tapped my shoulder as Wade coughed, Hayley rolled her eyes, she then smiled at Wade through the rear view mirror and said, "I love you too Wade." Wade nodded in appreciation as we pulled into the car park of the Cardiff International Arena. As we got out of the car Hayley froze.

"Am I going to be meeting other superstars?" I raised an eyebrow as Wade sighed and rubbed his hand down his face, I shook my head in confusion before nodding at Hayley. "In my school uniform?" She sqeeked again. That's why Wade sighed.

"Don't worry you can change in our locker room." She breathed out a sigh of relief before we entered the arena.

"Barrett you know that I am going to kick your ass tonight, you too Cena." Oh great, we all turned to face the man who spook to see Randy Orton glaring at us.

"Oh really? Well I would like to see you try." Wade said getting in the Viper's face as I stood back and watched the confrontation. Hayley on the other hand stood right next to her brother and glared holes through Orton.

"Who the hell are you?" Randy glared back at her with just as much intensity. Hayley smirked and went up onto her tiptoes, although she was still much shorter than Orton she didn't seem to care.

"I am Hayley, former Randy Orton fan before you started beating on my brother. Now I probably hate you even more than Wade does because you Mr Viper hurt John, Nexus, Miz and more importantly my brother and when people hurt my brother I do not like it." Whoa I was not expecting that.

"Well Hayley you better watch your mouth otherwise I might punt you in the skull." Hayley just smirked.

"Try me." Randy looked at her in shock as Wade laughed and shook his head, he then stepped away from the confrontation to stand next to me.

"Shouldn't you stop her?"

"Nah she'll be okay." We whispered to each other. Randy seemed to get over his shock and glared at Hayley again.

"Well what are you waiting for? You said that if I didn't watch my mouth that you would punt me in the skull. Well I am not watching my mouth and yet you still haven't even attempted to punt me in the skull, how does that work Orton?" She spat, Randy looked her up and down before glaring at her once again.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen." Orton looked shocked as he glared at her again.

"I could never punt a fifteen year old girl in the skull."

"Aww that's sweet. Randy Orton actually does have a heart, or maybe he just doesn't want to be embarrassed by a girl. I am guessing that it is the latter considering how you are colder than the Arctic." I had to stifle a laugh as Orton huffed and walked away. Hayley turned back towards us with a huge smile on her face. "That was fun!" Both Wade and I laughed as she skipped away towards our locker room. Wade grabbed my hand and pulled me into an empty locker room, I shut and locked the door quickly before Wade crashed his lips onto mine. When air became necessary we pulled apart. My arms were around his neck and his were around my waist, our breathing was heavy.

"What was that for?"

"You have been so generous and kind to my sister so I thought that you deserved it." He smiled at me which made my heart melt. He then leaned in and kissed me again. "You know that Hayley loves you right?" I nodded. Why couldn't I speak! Wade chuckled and kissed me again. I felt his arms move so that his hands were kneading my butt, I couldn't stop the low moan that was muffled by Wade's mouth. I heard someone try to open the door, thanking god that I had decided to lock the door as soon as we entered the room. Wade quickly removed his lips from mine and started to panic, I chuckled a little which made him glare at me. "What are you laughing at? We could be caught at any moment and your bloody laughing!" He spoke quietly but I could sense the angry tone in his voice.

"Yeah well it's a good thing that I locked the door then isn't it?" Wade blew out a sigh of relief which made me laugh again, Wade leaned in and captured my lips again. However this time it was a sweet, short kiss.

"Why the hell is the door to MY locker room locked?" Of all the locker rooms that he dragged me into, it had to be this one didn't it? I glared at Wade who shrugged and tried to kiss me again but I pushed him away instead which made him fall right on his ass. I burst out laughing which only angered both Wade and the person at the door. "Whoever is in MY locker room get the FUCK out!"

"Oh my gosh it's Ted DiBiase!" I heard Hayley yell. Wade looked in shock so I mouthed 'what' to him.

"She hates DiBiase, she is only doing that so we can get out." Oh well thank god for Hayley.

"I cannot believe that it is you in the flesh and blood! Oh my gosh I, I think I am going to faint!" We both had to try hard and not laugh at Hayley's obvious over acting. "I mean your just so hot and successful, I am definitely on your team and I so want you to beat Daniel Bryan into a pulp so you can win the US title. Would you mind umm hugging me? Please it would be like a dream come true."

"No way kid!" I was sure that I heard Hayley sob before Ted groaned. "Oh for god sakes if going to cry about it."

"Could you sign this for me please before you GO!" Okay make it more obvious Hayl! I quickly unlocked the door and we both ran out of the locker room. Two minutes later Hayley walked in and glared at us. "I cannot believe that I had to hug Ted DiBiase for you! You so totally owe me!" Wade went up to her and hugged her while I put on my ring gear in the ensuite.

_Back at the house._

"Wade! Did you know about the Nexus?" What is she talking about? Wade and I walked into the living room and saw the Nexus being beaten on Smackdown. I looked at Wade who had a look of shock and confusion on his face before a look of anger appeared when Otunga got pinned.

"I am going to kill them!" He yelled.

"Them? Wade, Otunga led them there, he was their 'leader' while you were here." Hayley said. I could feel anger bubble in the pit of my stomach as Wade turned red and stormed out.

**The ending is a bit crappy I am sorry. I hope to upload the next chapter soon x Please review and other stuff XD**

**Laura x**


	8. 8th November Monday Night Raw

**This one is quite short compared to the last few :/ I hope you enjoy :)**

**I don't own anybody x**

Well there goes another Monday Night Raw and by god I hope that David Otunga gets his ass handed to him by Edge on Friday. I really do hate that man, I really, really hate him. I think I hate him more than Orton and that is saying something! I swear Otunga does things just to piss me off and ugh did I mention that I hate him! I entered the Nexus locker room as we had a special meeting which to be honest, I have no clue what it is about. "Hey John we were just about to start without you." Heath Slater said smiling at me. I smiled back and looked around the locker room, noticing that Otunga was the only Nexus member missing. Wade tapped the bench hinting for me to sit down. I smiled at the other members before taking a seat.

"Yeah sorry about that; Morrison decided that he wanted to apologise on Truth's behalf which by the way was one of the most boring conversations I think that I have ever had." Everyone laughed. I couldn't help but smile as well. These guys had really grown on me in the past couple of weeks. Gabriel and Slater apologised for the club incident and told me that Otunga ordered them to do it and as he was the only person in the Nexus who held a championship excluding me so he offered them a deal that they couldn't refuse. I couldn't blame them for that to be honest because it was one heck of a deal. Harris and McGillicutty I am still unsure on but they were only following Wade's orders; and if it wasn't for them then I wouldn't have ever began dating Wade and I think that alone is enough reason for me to forgive them even though they probably do find it a bit strange as they nor anybody else know that Wade and I are dating.

"Well we figured that if Otunga does beat Edge then we need to think of some other way that we could get him out of the Nexus because he is really doing all of our heads in now." Gabriel said; I nodded in agreement.

"How about we make him quit?" Harris suggested, I groaned inwardly as the others shook their heads. Thank god for that I mean sure it would get rid of Otunga but that wouldn't embarrass him now would it?

"I tell you what, I am not really in the thinking mood right now and I am guessing that you lot are the same so how about we all go home and mull it over then we could discuss it next week?" Wade suggested. We all nodded in agreement, Harris and McGillicutty grabbed their bags and nodded towards all of us before exiting the room.

"We'll see you tomorrow Wade?" Gabriel asked, Wade nodded as Slater and Gabriel grabbed their bags they then turned to face me. "You want to join us Cena? Gym session tomorrow morning at 10?"

"Yeah I'm in." I nodded just to confirm it as they both walked towards the door.

"Cool; we will see you then." Heath said before they both left leaving me and Wade alone. Wade was smirking at me for some reason as I grabbed my bag.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Nothing, just you becoming buddies with the Nexus that's all." I raised an eyebrow at him before sitting down next to him again.

"Why does that require a smirk?"

"Think about it Cena. When you first joined us you couldn't have had a sadder look on your face and now you are laughing and joking with us and willingly being a part of the group." Huh that is true. "And you are dating the leader. It is funny how things change in the space of 5 weeks." I couldn't help but agree. "It's not your fault that you got swept off your feet by me." An arrogant smile covered his face which ended up in him receiving a hit from me.

"Oh yeah after three months bam you had me!" I started laughing as Wade glared at me. "Oh come on that was good!" I laughter more as Wade growled at me, he then gave me a death glare before leaning in and kissing me. Why can't I laugh without him kissing me? Not that I mind or anything but still!

"So what plans have you got for Otunga?" I shrugged as we grabbed our bags and headed out the door.

_Back at the hotel_

"You have no idea how hard it is to watch you fight in match and I am not able to help or hurt you." I smirked at Wade as I sat down on the bed, leaning my back against the headboard watching Wade glare at me before joining me on the bed.

"That is not true. I know that you hate hurting me, I can see it in your eyes." I poked my tongue out at him. He is right though John you do hate hurting Wade, flaming voice, couldn't you stay away for just a little bit longer?

"Alright so I don't want to hurt you but watching Orton hurt you is probably worse."

"Aww John that's so sweet." Wade said in a sarcastic tone as he put his arm around me.

"Yeah, yeah alright I'm a sap, I know." Wade chuckled and squeezed my shoulder. I turned to look at him to see a large smile on his face. "I'm serious I couldn't even look at you when Randy had you in a submission hold or if he had just done a move on you I would try my best not to wince and see if you were okay." I looked down at our legs which had tangled together at some point and lent my head against his shoulder as he pulled me closer. "At least if I do something to you in the ring I can try to make it hurt less and when you are up on my shoulders at least I can attempt to imagine that I am doing an AA to Orton and not to the guy that I am dating." I could see the tears blurring my vision, don't cry you idiot! Okay yelling at myself really does not help the situation. I moved even closer to Wade if that was possible.

"Hey just think, you only have to do it for two more weeks and then you are done." Wade whispered in my ear, his English accent even thicker than usual. I looked up at him to see that he too was a bit choked up with emotion.

"I think that travelling to England has really taken it out of us." Wade nodded in agreement as we both sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, happy to just be in each other's company with no Nexus or Superstars interrupting us. My eyelids gradually became heavier but just as I was about to fall asleep Wade's voice sounded.

"Hey? Come on we should get undressed before going to sleep." I nodded. I got up, stripped down to my boxers and then climbed back into bed, this time I went under the covers. Wade soon joined me and pulled me closer. I was practically asleep when I heard Wade whisper "I love you John." Before kissing my head and drifting off to sleep, I soon joined him.

**Lots of Wade and John in this one :) Not sure if I like the end though, please review and other stuff XD**

**Laura x**


	9. Trip Home

**I'm sorry it has taken me about two weeks to update, been extra busy x I am only now watching Monday Night Raw and it is Saturday lol!**

**I dont own anybody x**

He loves me? It can't be, no it just can't. There is no way that he could love me after we've only been dating for like 5 weeks? No I must have been dreaming. Wait if I was dreaming does that mean that I want him to tell me that he loves me? Do I love him? I am so confused! Wade had just rung saying that he will be at the airport soon after he went back to see Hayley before leaving her in charge of the house. Monday Night Raw is tomorrow and I am not looking forward to it. Otunga bloody won because of that stupid world champion! Ugh thanks Kane, love you too! At least that means that we could get rid of him in some horrible embarrassing way which should be fun. Gabriel and Slater had come up with a couple of ideas which they told us about when we hit the gym on Tuesday and I must say that they were pretty good. Wade saying that he loved me has been pretty much the only thing that has been playing on my mind all week. Even the voices have had a say and I did not like their opinions!

"Cena!" I turned around to see all the guys from Nexus coming up to me including Otunga. Great. I did the man hug thing to Gabriel and Slater, smiled at Harris and McGillicutty before nodding at Otunga who snarled at me. I haven't done anything! I felt a few of the superstars now staring at us as if we were going to break out into a brawl at any second. Didn't they see me hug them?

"Where's Wade?" Slater asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"He just rang me saying that he will be here in a minute." Everyone nodded except for Otunga.

"Why is he ringing you and not us?" Oh for god sakes! You would think that Otunga was in love with him considering how seemingly jealous he gets because Wade rings me and not him. Jeesh I lo... like Wade and I don't get jealous when rings the other guys and not me.

"Because if you paid any attention to somebody except yourself then you would've noticed that John is actually becoming buddies with us." Gabriel said smirking at the gob smacked look on Otunga's face. "Well except for you of course." I couldn't help but laugh and the other guys soon joined me. Otunga pouted before huffing and storming off; shaking his huge ass as he went.

"Jesus Christ sway that thing a little more Otunga because you really want more people noticing your scarily large behind." All the guys made an 'ohh' noise before laughing some more. They then all gave me various high fives and knuckle bumps in appreciation of my insult. I must say that that was pretty good even if I did come up with it.

"What are you lot laughing about?" A distinct voice said as we turned to see Wade standing there smirking. Slater walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder much like he did with mine and said;

"Man, you should've heard Cena insult Otunga it was great! I think that he is really one of us now!" Wade's smirk grew larger as he raised an eyebrow at me which I just shrugged in response. Otunga then stormed back into the conversation; a pout still placed firmly on his face.

"Barrett, you should fire Cena right now for insulting one of the members of Nexus!" All of us had to stifle a laugh as Wade looked at him questionably.

"Why would I fire him because of that?"

"Because our saying is that you are either Nexus or against us and well he is quite clearly against us!" Gabriel and Slater slung their arms over my shoulders as we stood in front of Otunga.

"Actually Otunga he is against you; like a couple of us so if anything he fits in perfectly with the Nexus." Gabriel said smirking as Wade stepped forward and slung his arm over Gabriel's shoulders so the four of us were standing in a line and we were quickly joined by the other two guys who linked onto Slater's end.

"What so you are all against me now! Well that is just great team work guys!"

"So why don't you quit then?" Harris asked. Otunga looked down at the floor before looking back up again.

"Oh yeah because that would be really good for me!" He then stormed off again.

"You were right about his ass John it is huge!" Slater whispered in my ear making me burst out into laughter with Slater soon joining me. We all broke apart before laughing again at the expense of David Otunga. I felt someone tap my shoulder so I turned only to come face to face with half of the RAW locker room who was all staring at me with unreadable expressions on their faces. My laughter soon died down and so did the others as everyone stood there. We all stood in an uncomfortable silence before a voice came out from the back of the group.

"Cena what the hell are you doing?" I looked to see who the question had come from to see Truth staring at me with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Are you mates with them now?" Somebody else asked. I think it was Mark Henry but I am not sure.

"Of course he is because he is banging the leader right Cena!" That voice I knew straight away even through everybody's gasps I knew that the Viper was the person who had spoken.

"Fucking Orton and your fucking fucked up brain! Just because you couldn't get me into bed does not mean that you have to make up lies about who I am involved with!" Orton suddenly appeared at the front of the pack with a sick smirk on his face; as if I was expecting anything different.

"Well you must be fucking one of them Cena otherwise you would be doing everything possible to get away from them."

"I am not fucking any of them! I am sorry if I have become friends with them but after so long you kind of have to speak to them otherwise you would get so lonely that it is not true!" I growled at him as the other RAW Superstars chatted behind him. "There I said it! I am mates with the Nexus and this whole thing isn't actually that bad any more. Now if you will excuse me I am going to take a leak before we get on the plane because it is a long flight and I do not feel like pissing myself during takeoff unlike someone we know; right Orton?" He growled at me as I turned and walked away, with the other members of Nexus following me.

"Did he really piss himself while the plane was taking off?" Gabriel asked; I nodded and smirked as the others laughed.

_On the plane_

I am soooo bored! Why couldn't I be sat next to Wade? Instead I have to sit in-between Truth and Morrison; because they love me so much at the moment. They only speak to each other and I have to sit in the middle and listen; plus their conversations are so dull I actually think that I would rather talk to a tree. Honestly. I took out my iPod and saw that I had a new email; huh when did that go off? I opened it to see that it was from Hayley saying that she would miss me and that I need to look after Wade otherwise I should look out. Some of the stuff she wrote made me laugh; which in turn made Truth and Morrison want to know what I was doing and them trying to look at my iPod. Yeah like I was going to let that happen! I quickly finished reading the email before putting in my earphones and started playing my music.

"What the hell! Bullet for my Valentine? Oh Hayley I am going to fucking kill her!" Morrison gave me a funny look; crap I said that out loud didn't I? I looked to see that Truth was looking at me funny as well. Yep I said it out loud.

"What are you talking about Cena and who the hell is Hayley?" Truth asked with an extremely bitter tone. What have I done to him? Become friends with his bitter enemies, oh yeah! Why have I got voices in my head! I just shrugged and looked around the plane to see that Otunga had moved to a seat on his own so that meant that Wade was free, yes! I got up and moved straight to the seat next to him before flopping down onto the chair and sighing.

"I swear if I had to spend one more minute between those two I think that I would have died!" I turned to face Wade for the first time to see that he was off in a world of his own; staring at the seat in front of him as if he was playing something on the television but he wasn't. "Hey, are you okay?" I touched his arm which made him jump before he turned to look at me.

"John! When did you get here? Where did Otunga go?" Wade asked, obviously shocked by my 'magical' appearance.

"Otunga moved to a seat by himself; are you okay?" Wade looked around the plane searching for Otunga; as soon as he spotted him Wade turned back towards me.

"Hmm? What did you say?"

"I said are you okay? No wonder Otunga moved you probably ignored him the whole time!" Wade shook his head.

"We did talk... I think." Wade leaned back in his seat, again facing the TV screen. I couldn't help but release a sigh and leaned back in my chair too. If he doesn't want to tell me then I won't pressure him. "Hey are you okay? You look like you are off with the fairies." Me!

"I'm fine now what is the matter with you?" I asked turning to face him. I thought you said that you weren't going to pressure him? Oh shh voice!

"Me? I'm fine just thinking about Hayley is all."

"She will be fine Wade. She's a smart kid." Wade nodded and sighed. He then turned to look at me with the saddest eyes I have probably ever seen. "Hey she will be absolutely fine I promise you."

"It's not her that I am worried about; well it is but it's also... I went to see my mum."

"Oh, how is she doing?" He shook his head and tilted his head back. I grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "It's alright Wade you don't have to tell me now you can wait until we get back to the hotel when we have some more privacy; you don't even have to tell me if you don't want too." Wade looked at me again. Okay those eyes are much sadder than the other ones. Oh god this can't be good.

"I'll tell you at the hotel." I nodded as he sat back in his chair his hand still in mine. We didn't speak for about ten minutes and when I turned to face Wade I knew why; he had fallen asleep. He looked so innocent when he slept, it was like he had never wreaked havoc on Raw and he had never caused such controversy; he was just a guy. Plain and simple. A faint smile appeared in his face as he moved closer to me, gripping my hand tighter. "John." I couldn't stop the big smile that appeared on my face; he dreams of me and it makes him smile, aww. "I love you, John." My breathing hitched and I am sure that my heart skipped a beat. It was only a faint whisper but he definitely said it, again, he said it again. He loves me? Oh god, oh god. Do I love him? I like him a lot but do I love him?

_At the hotel_

"Okay what has got you so upset then?" I asked as we sat on the hotel bed after the long ass flight. Wade had a sad smile on his face all the way and he was acting as if he didn't want to talk to anyone. So me, being the good boyfriend that I am; told the Nexus to just leave him be, which they did thank god! Wade sighed and sat next to me leaning back against the headboard.

"Mum; she umm... she didn't... she couldn't" Tears started falling down his face so I moved to hug him. He I felt him shaking against my chest as he sobbed. "She... didn't know... who I was." He choked out as more tears poured out of his eyes. He lifted his head to look at me, his eyes red and bloodshot as a few more lone tears fell down his cheeks. I wiped them away with my thumbs and sent a small smile his way; silently encouraging him to explain. He sighed and grabbed my hand holding it firmly between us. "A year ago mum was still living with Hayley's dad. He was one piece of work I tell you. He beat and raped Hayley for god knows how long and she didn't tell anybody. Then one day Mum came home early from work and she, she walked in on that piece of shit beating Hayley. Mum never knew what was coming; he threw Mum against the wall and banged her head against it until she shut up." Tears were running down his cheeks again as he breathed in some deep breaths. "She suffered some brain damage which affected her memory and a countless number of other stuff but she was allowed home for some time until her condition got worse. Then she had to go to the psyciatric ward. Hayley's bastard father got away with everything and he is still fucking abusing Hayley every chance he gets."

"How did he get away with it?"

"Mum couldn't remember anything from that night so there was no evidence against him."

"What about Hayley?"

"He threatened Hayley, saying that if she told anyone then he would kill Mum. Hayley refuses to tell anyone but me, she says that she could never handle it if I lost my Mum because she couldn't take a few slaps; but the rest of the family doesn't see it that way. They all think that either Hayley hurt Mum or that she encouraged the bastard to do it so that they could inherit all of Mum's money."

"That's ridiculas!" Wade chuckled a little before the sad look came back onto his face.

"Mum's been getting considerably worse recently. She has no idea who hardly anybody is anymore. She doesn't know who any of her sisters or brothers are; she doesn't even know that she has a daughter because Hayley isn't allowed to go and see her because she might 'hurt' her. I should've expected her not to know who I was but..."

"It still hurts right?" Wade nodded sadly before laying his head on my shoulder. "How about we go to sleep and have a fresh start tomorrow, yeah?" Wade nodded again as we got up and got ready for bed.

**I hope that you enjoyed. I have finished school for Christmas YAY so I might update sometime this week. Please review and stuff XD**

**Laura x**


	10. 15th November Monday Night Raw

**This is a quick update because I was stuck in the house all day and I was bored so I wrote it lol XD Both parents have been sick in bed with the flu so this was a fun day! HA! Oh and I realised that I missed out an episode of Raw so sorry if they don't totally link but I don't think that it was a huge problem. Enjoy!**

**I don't own anybody**

Why did I have to AA Wade again? Randy I can handle, I could hurt Randy Orton every second of every day of every week if I had the chance, especially when he attacks Wade right in front of me. It didn't look suspicious though, me attacking him, because he was just about to punt me in the skull, fucking psychopath. The door opened and in walked Wade with his hand resting on his lower back and in the other he held the Nexus t-shirt I was wearing just ten minutes earlier, I looked down at my hands. I couldn't even look at him, that's how guilty I feel. I heard Wade sigh before sitting next to me on the bench.

"I'm sick of hurting you, I don't think I can do it anymore Wade. Yes, I know that we planned that if the opportunity were to arise then I would but..." Wade grabbed my hands and placed the t-shirt in my lap.

"John, Survivor Series is on Sunday and then you don't have to put your hands on me anymore, on Raw I mean." I released a light chuckle before finally looking up at him, hurting my neck in the process, making me wince. Wade raised his hand and rubbed my neck, I smiled at him slightly before grabbing the t-shirt and pulling it over my head. I then stood up, a huge grin plastered on my face making Wade raise an eyebrow at me.

"So, do you think that I look good in this?" I asked before posing in the Nexus shirt, Wade laughed before standing up and grabbing my hips.

"I think that, that top looks extremely good on you. You have no idea how long I have waited to see what you would look like in a Nexus shirt, although I was hoping that it was maybe just a little bit tighter." I raised an eyebrow at him as he blushed and looked down.

"Oh really? Well I was thinking of having a tighter one but then I thought; how on earth would Wade be able to control himself if I was wearing a tight Nexus shirt and he wasn't allowed to rip it off of me." I smirked at him before leaning in and pecking him on the lips.

"Well thank you for thinking of me John." Wade said with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. "Now come on, let's go to the Nexus locker room and then we can get the hell out of here." I chuckled and nodded as we walked out the door.

"Cena, Barrett" I sighed, why does he have to come along every time that I am in a good mood?

"Orton, what do you want?" I growled, folding my arms across my chest.

"I want to know what the hell you two are planning. I know that you are fucking each other's brains out, you're wearing a Nexus shirt for Christ's sake so you must be planning something for Sunday that will benefit the both of you. Which evidently means that you will be hurting me." I stepped closer to him and glared right into those cold blue eyes that I despise.

"Orton, I will take every chance that I can get just to make sure that you get hurt, and for the last time we are NOT fucking!" I held my breath as he looked between us, checking that I wasn't lying before glaring at me again.

"Oh I know how you feel. Remember what I did John, just to make sure that you got hurt? Oh yeah that's it. I punted your father in the skull, putting him in hospital before adding you to the injured list. That was really fun." A sick smirk appeared on his face as I resisted punching him square in the jaw and beating the holy crap out of him.

"Stop making me want to screw you over on Sunday." I pushed passed him with Wade following close behind me. I shoved open the door into Nexus locker room, making the door slam against the wall announcing that we had arrived. Wade shut the door as I turned to face him, completely ignoring everyone else in the locker room. "I'm going to fucking kill him! He talks about what he did as if it was some sort sick joke. He put me and my father in hospital for god sakes and he thinks of it as some sort of fucking game!" I picked up a chair and threw it at the wall. Wade put his hands on my shoulders as I tried to calm myself down.

"Look I know that he gets under your skin but that is what he wants to happen. You are letting him win John and you don't want that to happen now do you?" I shook my head.

"But he is so good at it. He knows exactly what to say to push my buttons and it really pisses me off." Wade chuckled a little, what is he laughing at?

"I know it pisses you off, I am usually there, remember? Now you need to chill out because you are scaring the guys." What? I turned around to see all the members of Nexus staring at me with fear in their eyes. I chuckled a little at the sight.

"I am sorry guys. Confrontations with Orton really piss me off." They all nodded but still looked a little scared.

"I have never seen you that angry before John. Not even when we attacked you." Gabriel said. I just shrugged and sat down.

"Well now you know what to do if you really want to hurt me. Hurt the ones that I care about." I sighed and looked down at my hands again.

"Don't worry John, none of us want to hurt you anymore. You're a part of the group now, you're even wearing our shirt." Slater said with a smile on his face as he patted my back.

"Yeah I am a member of the team now aren't I?" I looked up at Wade who was smiling at me.

"Why are you two so friendly to each other, didn't John just AA you Wade?" Otunga asked with a snarl on his face.

"We planned it." Wade answered. Otunga huffed before grabbing his bag and storming out.

"So what is happening Sunday then? Have you guys planned anything yet?" Harris asked.

"No, not yet. I can't decide whether I could leave all of my fans because I like hanging out with you guys and I actually enjoy getting booed or if I stick by fans then can I go back to hanging out with the boring superstars who have no sense of humour." I chuckled lightly. This decision has been playing on my mind, well it hasn't really since Wade saying those fateful three words has been dominating my thought process for a week now.

"Well you still have five days but we would like to know by Saturday." Wade said.

"Yeah but there is no pressure John, whatever you decide we won't mind, you know, as long as you pick us." Slater said making us all laugh. We then all grabbed our bags and left for the hotel.

_In the hotel_

"John?" I looked up from my bag that I was searching through to see Wade looked at me with a look on his face as if something was bothering him.

"What's the matter?" Wade sighed and sat down on the bed.

"You know when Orton says all that stuff about us fucking and you always say that is not true. You know what, never mind."

"No, what is it?" I sat on the bed next to him as he thought about what to say.

"Well you always deny it and it sounds so convincing and true and it's just how?" Okay I'm confused, he sounds nervous? What the hell is he talking about?

"How what?" I asked shaking my head.

"How do you make it sound so convincing because you are not that good of a liar so I must be missing something."

"I don't know why it sounds so convincing; it kind of surprised me how convincing it was but I don't know how exactly. I guess I just don't think that we are 'fucking' as such, I just don't think that it is the right word." I shrugged and went back to looking through my bag, finding my shower gel; I started walking towards the bathroom.

"What is the right word then?" Shit okay another word for fucking umm... banging? No...Sleeping together? Oh no too girly umm... Doing it? Nope... Fooling around? God no... "John?" Okay breath John just say it. I can't say it if it's not true... "John?" It is true you idiot now say it!

"Making love." Wade's eyes widened as I turned to face the wall. I felt his hand grab my arm and spin me around so I was facing him. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"John? Hey John open your eyes." Does he sound happy? Yeah he does, he does sound happy. Oh thank god! I slowly opened one eye to see a large smile on the brit's face. I opened the other eye and smiled back at him. "I would use that word as well." I felt my smile grow bigger as we both leaned in and kissed. I poured all the passion and love that I could muster into it as we parted for air our smiles were still placed firmly on our lips. I looked into to his eyes and saw love shining through them and at that moment I knew. I love him too.

**Okay I don't know if the ending was cheesy and corny or if it was okay but, oh well. Please review and stuff!**

**Laura x**


	11. Going Away

**Okay this chapter is a bit jumpy and I do apologise but I dont think that it is too bad. Oh and thanks for all the reviews on the last couple of chapters, they made me very happy XD**

**I don't own anybody x**

I was woken up the next morning by my cell phone, which was ringing next to me on my nightstand. I groaned. Why does it have to go off now? Maybe if I ignore it then they will give up. Five minutes later and the phone was still going. "Are you going to answer that or am I going to have to throw it at the wall." I looked up from Wade's chest to see that he still had his eyes shut but his expression was annoyed and angry. I groaned again before rolling over and picking it up.

"Cena, why has it taken you so long to answer your damn cell phone? You must have about 20 missed calls from me." Oh shit!

"20? I am sorry sir I only heard about 2 of them before I answered." Wade looked at me as soon as I said sir and held in a laugh which made me glare at him.

"2? Well why didn't you answer the first time that you heard it ring?" A well and truly pissed of Vincent McMahon shouted down the phone, loud enough for Wade to hear which only made him laugh more.

"Well you woke me up sir and it took me a couple of minutes to find my phone." A total lie John, it was right next to you! Shut it voice!

"Oh well then I apologise for waking you up John, but I thought that you were an early riser?" I took my phone away from my ear and looked at the time which read 5:30am. Okay I may be an early riser but I would never get up that early unless I had to and nobody in their right mind would.

"Yes I am usually sir but I didn't get to sleep until about 3am." I glared at Wade who just shrugged and shut his eyes again.

"Wade Barrett and the decision stopping you from sleeping is it?" I had to stop myself from laughing although a big smile did appear on my face.

"Yeah, something like that. So what were you calling for sir?"

"Well as this is your last week either in the company or as a fan favourite, I thought that I might send you out to do some interviews and TV appearances." Oh great, thanks sir.

"So when do I have to leave then sir?" Wade's eyes shot open at that point with a look of confusion on his face.

"Well your first interview is at 7 at a radio station across town. I have arranged for a driver to come and pick you up so he will be waiting for you outside your hotel in around 20 minutes."

"Okay sir will I be travelling separately from everybody else?"

"Yes you will be travelling up and down the country until Saturday morning." Lovely!

"Okay, I'd best get ready then."

"Yes thank you John, I will speak to you again during the week." The next thing I heard was the dial tone. I got up from the bed and quickly got into the shower without saying a word to Wade. In record time I was out of the shower and back in the bedroom.

"What's going on?" Wade asked now wide awake and sitting up leaning back against the headboard.

"I have to go and do a load of interviews and television appearances." I quickly shrugged on a t-shirt before looking up at Wade again. "I have to do them until Saturday so we won't be travelling together." If saying it wasn't bad enough, the look on Wade's face made it ten times worse. This would be the first time that Wade and I weren't travelling together since we started dating and after realising my feelings last night, well I really don't want to go.

"Oh well, okay I will just have to see you on Saturday then." His voice broke a little as I quickly pulled on my jeans and jumped back onto the bed.

"I'll be back before you know it okay? I have to go now otherwise the driver might take off but I will ring you later yeah?" Wade nodded a little but still had a sad look on his face. I leaned in and kissed him gently. "Look I don't want to go as much as you don't want me to leave but I have to. I have no choice in the matter because there is absolutely no point in arguing with Vince because he pretty much always wins." Wade laughed a little before leaning in and kissing me. "Now you go back to sleep because believe me that is what I want to be doing after having only two and a half hours sleep." I glared at him again before getting up and grabbing my bags.

"Hey you weren't complaining last night!" I made a face at him before walking towards the door.

"I will see you later alright?" He nodded as I opened the door and left the hotel room.

_Xxx_

Just one more interview and then I can see him again. Just one more boring interview and then we will see each other again. I don't care if we cannot kiss for three hours or even four hours after I come back I just need to see him, desperately. I think that me not having much sleep has finally taken its tole because I am going crazy. I swear that I saw Wade yesterday at this coffee shop even when I know that he is half across the country. All the interviews have been pretty much the same, all of them asking me what I am going to do on Sunday and me saying the same thing every time; I don't know. All I have been thinking about is Wade and how he is doing. I think that I have rung him at least twice everyday that I have been away and I still don't feel like he is safe. Something is going to happen, something bad, I can feel it.

"Hello everybody, as you know we are joined with WWE wrestler John Cena at the moment." The latest radio presenter said.

"Yes and I am very happy to be here." Lying again John tut tut tut, bloody voice go away!

"So John as we all know you are faced with a very tough decision on Sunday and I am guessing that you still have no idea on what you are going to do and I do not blame you."

"Yes well it is free from the Nexus which is what I have wanted for a very long time or get fired which is something that I have not wanted, ever." I swear if that stipulation comes out of my mouth one more time I think that I am going to kill myself.

"I guess from an outsider who has no idea about what is happening in the wrestling world at the moment would think that from that statement that the choice was easy but of course it isn't."

"No it is not. If I decide the free option then Barrett will win the title which is something that I certainly do not want to happen plus I will be losing most of my pride and respect and I will be spitting in the face of every WWE champion as Roddy Piper so neatly put it."

"But if you chose the fired option then obviously you will be fired and you will have to leave everybody in the company behind." Oh shit, everybody. That means Wade.

"It is a very tough decision." I croaked out. How did I not think of that before? If I get fired then I will be leaving Wade! I will be leaving the fans that I love, the job that I love and the man that I love all in one go!

_Xxx_

Just five more hours and then I get to see him. Stupid flight getting delayed! I was supposed to be on the plane a half an hour ago! Now I have to wait for another hour before we can even board! If it wasn't for the fact that I was so angry at the flight company people I would probably be sound asleep in one of the chairs by now. Oh sleep sounds so good right now, and it is only 9pm! God John you are getting slow in your old age. Thanks voice! That's how crazy that I have been without Wade, the flipping voices are my only company. My ringtone for Wade started blasting through my cell, making a couple of people glare at me. Sorry!

"Hey Wade, how was the training session?" Nobody answered my question, well that's strange. "Wade? You there?" Still no answer. "Wade!" There was a noise that sounded like a pained groan. "Wade! Answer me!" Another groan, slightly louder, and definitely pained. Panic!

"John... John... help." A whisper came from the other end. I could hardly hear it but I am sure that it came from Wade. "John... please... help." Wade gasped.

**Oh cliffhanger hehe! Please review and stuff! **

**Laura x**


	12. What Happened?

**Thanks for the reviews, they made me very happy, again. This one has hardly got John in it so for the first time in this story it won't all be in John's POV which is new lol.**

**I don't own anybody.**

"John... John... help." A whisper came from the other end. I could hardly hear it but I am sure that it came from Wade. "John... please... help." Wade gasped.

"Wade, what happened?" Oh god, oh god, oh god.

"Orton." He breathed out. Fucking Viper! I am going to kill him! I swear that man is writing his own death wish! I should have beat him up on Monday so bad that he wouldn't have been able to walk. Another pained groan came from the other end of the phone making my anger turn into worry.

"Where are you?" Wade was gasping for air by this point. He sounds like he has broken a rib.

"Hotel... gym... by the...lockers." He breathed out. He sounds like he is in so much pain!

"Okay I am going to ring one of the guys to come and get you, alright?"

All I heard was Wade's deep breathing a couple of minutes before a quiet mumble of "okay," was heard. I hung up the phone before quickly ringing the first person that came into my head.

_Wade's POV_

Ow. The only thing running through my mind at the moment. Ow. Now I know why John hates Orton so much because he will literally do anything that he can to keep or get the championship. I wasn't even harassing him! He just came up from behind and hit me with something which I later found out to be the championship and then he just kept beating on me. Bloody Viper, thank god I was unconscious for most of it otherwise I think that it would have been even more painful, although I don't think that, that is even possible at the moment because every single part of my body hurts. Hell I am sure that my ears would hurt if I could feel them! Ow, okay note to self, don't make jokes, it hurts when I laugh. Someone came walking into the locker room, their trainers squeaking as they ran across the dirty tile floor. Someone called my name, who is it? Someone shouted again, why don't I recognize the voice? The footsteps came closer until there were two pairs of trainers by my head.

"Wade! Oh my... what happened?" A voice that I still didn't recognise asked. Finally looking up from my position on the floor I saw Gabriel and Slater looking down at me. Why didn't I know their voices? Oh my head is really fucked up. They both bent down next to me to inspect what damage had been done and they both gasped.

"That bad huh?" I laughed again which, of course, hurt like a bitch.

"Jesus Wade!" Slater said looking me up and down again, he then reached behind my head and brought it back into my line of sight. That's when I saw the red liquid covering his hand. Oh that is not good. "You need to go to the hospital."

"I can't, if I go to the hospital then they won't let me compete on Sunday which is exactly what Orton wants to happen, I think that is why he attacked me." Both of them looked at me as if I was crazy but they soon realised that there was no use in arguing with me and then they both sighed.

"Alright, fine. Come on; let's get you to your room." Gabriel said before both of them started helping me up. I heard a gasp as they caught sight of my back. Ah yes, that bit I was awake for unfortunately. There were probably some big red welts across my back where Orton had whipped me with the strap of the championship belt. When they got me up off of the floor the first thing that I noticed was the pool of my own blood on the floor, lovely. One bad thing about this, well there were a lot of bad things about this but, one of them was that I didn't have my shirt on when he attacked me and it was too painful to put my shirt on now so, I had to be carried through the hotel lobby by Gabriel and Slater in my jeans and shoes and nothing else, making all the damage to my body extremely noticeable. "What floor are you on?" Gabriel asked me as we stood in the lift.

"Nine." God it even hurt to say that! The doors pinged open and in walked Morrison, oh great. He didn't seem to notice that we were in there until I had to ruin it and groan in pain as Slater moved me a little. Morrison turned to look at us and his eyes opened wide.

"Holy shit! What the hell happened to you!" He actually sounded concerned.

"Fuck knows... was unconscious for most of it." I breathed out. His eyes opened even wider, Slater and Gabriel both turned to look at me with concern in their eyes. Oh I hate this.

"Do you know who did it?"

"Just look at his back that'll tell you." Slater said as the doors opened for the ninth floor. We stepped out first with Morrison following behind us.

"Orton did this!" Morrison fumed.

"How do you know from my back?" I turned my head a little to face him.

"There is a welt of the WWE Championship on your back." Oh god, John is going to have a fit.

"Oh, must have been out for that bit. I only felt the leather strap hitting my back." I said, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Jesus Christ, your head is bleeding!" Still? Oh bloody hell! Literally.

"Where's your key card?" Slater asked me. I pointed to my back pocket, too tired to speak. Slater fished it out before unlocking my door and leading me in.

_No one's POV_

Wade collapsed on the bed as soon as his feet touched it and passed out almost immediately after. Morrison stood in the door looking at the Nexus leader, his eyes sill wide open.

"Are you going to leave or are you coming in for a minute?" Gabriel asked as Slater went in the bathroom and came back out a couple of seconds later with a damp wash cloth. Morrison stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. Slater held the wash cloth on Wade's head, his blood quickly turning it from white to red.

"Shouldn't he be in the hospital?" Morrison asked as Gabriel took out his phone.

"Yeah he should but he won't go." Slater answered as he went to clean the wash cloth. Gabriel put his cell to his ear.

"Yeah we found him... not good... John calm down, look we will take care of him until you get back... I promise we won't leave him alone for a second until you are here to look after him... stop shouting otherwise they will kick you out of the airport and then you will never get here... it won't be quicker to drive John, have patients... that's not patients John that's yelling... see there you go, now board the plane and calm down okay... I love you too John, bye." Morrison whirled around to stare at Gabriel who had his back turned to him.

"I know Orton said that Cena was fucking one of you but I thought that he was bluffing."Gabriel turned to look at Morrison with a slight smile on his face.

"You think that Cena is fucking me!" Gabriel burst out with laughter and Slater soon joined him. Morrison looked at them both with a confused expression on his face.

"But you just told John that you loved him." Gabriel just laughed harder, holding his stomach as it became difficult to breathe. Gabriel breathed in a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down although he was still giggling slightly.

"That's because John said to me 'fucking smart ass, bossy bitch.'"Morrison still looked confused as Slater wiped of the last remnants of blood off of Wade's back before putting the wash cloth back on Wade's head which was still bleeding slightly.

"Why would you tell him I love you after he said that to you?" Both Slater and Gabriel looked at him as if he had to heads before bursting into laughter again.

"It's called sarcasm." Slater said while he was still laughing. Wade groaned as his eyes fluttered open again. "Hey you're back with us." Wade eyes were glazed over as he looked around the room pausing on John Morrison for a second before looking back at the two Nexus members.

"Why is Morrison in here?" He asked groggily as he tried to sit up but soon finding out that it was too painful.

"I actually don't know why I am here, so I think I am going to leave, uh get better Barrett." Morrison gave a small wave before exiting the room quickly. Wade tried to sit up again, this time he managed it put with a lot of pain and effort.

"I am going to get you some painkillers." Slater said getting up and going into the bathroom once again. Wade's eyes drooped shut again but Gabriel tapped his leg, stopping him from going to sleep. Wade screamed in pain as he tried to grab his leg but a stab of pain shot through his back stopping him from moving and making him scream in pain again. Gabriel's eyes went wide as Slater quickly re-appeared in the bedroom with a glass of water and two painkillers. "What the hell did you do?" Slater said handing the tablets and water to Wade who quickly downed them both.

"I only tapped his leg to stop him from going to sleep and he screamed." Slater looked back at Wade who was trying to lie back down again.

"Wait! Take your jeans off first, you will be more comfortable." Wade nodded and undid his jeans quickly; he tried to pull them off but was unsuccessful as the pain in his back stopped him. Wade looked hopelessly at Slater who sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. He then took off Wade's shoes and socks before tugging down his jeans. Wade screamed in pain again as Slater touched his leg. Slater continued to pull down Wade's jeans until they were completely off. Wade quickly laid back down and fell asleep again as both Slater and Gabriel stared at Wade's legs in shock. All over Wade's knees were small cuts. On his left knee there was a large bruise that was a disgusting black-blue colour and the whole of his right knee was a deep purple.

"Oh my god, Randy really got him." Gabriel stated with Slater nodding in agreement. A small smile appeared on Wade's face as he laughed a little. Gabriel and Slater both watched as that small smile turned into a full blown grin.

"I love you." Wade whispered, making Gabriel and Slater look at each other, both curious as to who it was. "John, I love you, so much." Wade's smile grew even bigger as both Gabriel and Slater stared at him in shock.

**Uh oh! I am not sure about this chapter but I couldn't stop myself putting that at the end, hehe sorry XD Please review and stuff!**

**Laura**


	13. John's Back

**Okay this chapter may be a bit crappy and I am sorry about that as it is a little rushed. I don't know whether I should do the Survivor Series results as what happened or do the much needed heel turn for John. Help would be much appreciated XD**

**I don't own anybody**

"I still cannot believe that he said that!" Slater said staring at Wade's sleeping form. It was nearly four hours after Wade had spoken in his dream and he was still yet to wake up.

"I know. John and Wade? It does kind of make sense when you think about it but I was totally not expecting that!" Gabriel said the shock still evident in his voice.

"How long do you think that it has been going on for?" Gabriel just shrugged as the door was opened and Cena ran in.

"Oh my fucking god!" John threw his bags over to the side of the room before standing next to Wade to get a closer look at the wounds. "Jesus Christ!" John lightly ran his fingers over the bruises on Wade's abdomen before snatching his hand away, remembering that Gabriel and Slater were still there.

"It's okay John, we know." John brows knitted in confusion as he looked at both Slater and Gabriel.

"What do you mean you know? Know what?"

"That you and Wade are sleeping together." John looked taken aback for a second before sighing and rubbing his hand down his face.

"How?"

"Wade told us in his sleep." John shook his head and laughed.

"He has seriously got to stop doing that." John then looked back down at Wade's sleeping form, feeling the anger bubble inside of him. "I am going to fucking kill Orton!" He growled before sighing and looking down at Wade again. "How long has he been out?" John asked looking at the both of them again.

"About four hours. He has had two painkillers and the bleeding from his head stopped not long before he fell asleep." John's eyes opened wide as he looked back down at Wade again.

"His head was bleeding?" Slater and Gabriel nodded as they both watched John put his hands through Wade's hair. He then gently rolled Wade over to take a look at his back, gasping as he ran his hand down the welts that were fading slightly. He then put Wade back into the position that he was in before John moved him, Wade's eyes opened slightly. "Hey, how you feeling?" Wade's eyes opened some more as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Like shit, every part of me is hurting and I am tired." John laughed a little, shaking his head.

"You're always tired so that is nothing new." Wade smile grew bigger which made John smile as well.

"How was your flight?" John shook his head and glared at Wade.

"You got beaten to a bloody pulp by Orton and you're asking me how my flight was?" Wade smiled and shrugged his shoulders making him wince. "You just go back to sleep and we will talk later okay?" Wade nodded before shutting his eyes and going straight back to sleep.

"Aww how cute are you two?" Slater said with a cheesy grin on his face, making John roll his eyes.

"So how long have you been going out?" John sighed and rubbed his hand down his face again before sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Two months."

"Wow, well you fooled us and apparently the only person that you didn't fool was Orton." Just the mention of his name made John's stomach turn.

"Yeah he has been suspicious of us since the start." John said while looking at Wade's broken body again. "So, what did Wade say in his dream?"

"Well he started smiling and then he said 'I love you' and then a couple of seconds later he said 'John, I love you, so much.'" Slater said while trying to impersonate Wade but failing miserably.

"You do know that he loves you, right?" Gabriel asked only now realising that John may not know. Gabriel sighed in relief as John nodded his head.

"Yeah I know, well he hasn't told me. Actually technically he did once when he thought that I was asleep, but he has said it in his sleep as well."

"Do you love him?" John nodded his head with certainty in his eyes as he looked at Wade again. "Well that makes your decision even harder then doesn't it?" Again John nodded, not taking his eyes off of Wade for a second.

"Yeah I only realised earlier today in my last interview that if I got fired from the company then I would be leaving Wade. Plus I haven't even been thinking about what my decision is because I have been missing him too goddamn much to think about anything else and we were only apart for like four days, but this was the first time that we have spent more than 2 days away from each other so I guess that it is kind of understandable." Both of the Nexus members nodded before a questioning look appeared on Gabriel's face.

"Wait. The first time that you have spent more than two away from each other? What about when he went to England early?" John chuckled a little and lent back in his chair.

"I went with him. It was like a mini vacation for us." Gabriel and Slater both nodded with grins on their faces. "Alright thank you for looking after him but you can leave now if you want to. You must be tired it's 2am." They both nodded again before standing up and heading towards the door. "Hey don't tell anyone about us please?" John pleaded, they both nodded again before leaving the hotel room.

_John's POV_

When Wade rang I knew that he was hurt but, fuck, I was not expecting it to be this serious. The next time I get my hands on Orton I am going to beat him just as much as he beat my Wade, if not more. He had to be fucking smart with it though didn't he? He really damaged the parts that you wouldn't see on camera, like his knees which will definitely not heal before the match, and then he does stuff to the top half of Wade's body that looks fucking painful but will probably fade enough that make-up could cover it by the time Wade gets to his match on Sunday. Smart mother fucker. I looked down at Wade once again and the sight of him like this really breaks my heart. He must be in agony and I can't do anything about it. Thank god Slater and Gabriel were accepting about our relationship because I really don't think that I would have been able to handle them being awkward with us on top of Wade being hurt and my decision. Ridding myself of my shirt and jeans, I got into the bed with Wade, hoping to god that I didn't hurt him, but a sigh escaped my lips as Wade moved closer to me, snuggling into my chest. Pulling the blanket over us both, I kissed his forehead before drifting off to a deep slumber.

**So what'd you think? Please review and stuff x**

**Laura x**


	14. Survivor Series

**Sorry it's a bit late but Christmas distracted me. I hope you all had a nice holidays and enjoy this chap XD**

**I don't own anybody.**

This is it, the big night and here I am, walking through the halls of the arena with no idea on how the evening is going to pan out. Wade being the lovely man that he is let me leave the decision until the very last minute so only I will know what I am going to do; but to be honest; I have absolutely no idea what I am going to do. Free is looking so good right now but fired would be the honourable thing to choose. Ugh this was a good idea at the time but this is turning out to be the hardest decision of my life. Huh I sound really overdramatic, like this is a life or death situation. At least yesterday was a calm day with absolutely no drama (apart from when I got home at two o'clock in the morning and saw Wade for the first time, but that was Friday in my books) Wade and I just spent all day talking. Of course we ate as well and watched some TV but the main thing that we did was talked. He told me some stuff about him that I never knew, like how Hayley was the one to introduce him to wrestling and that he has never really understood football, which made me gasp in shock, being the football freak that I am. It was a nice relationship type day with nobody interrupting or annoying us.

Wade has healed considerably, thank god; otherwise I don't think that I would have let him fight considering the condition he was in when I got back on Friday. As I thought, the welts on his back and the bruises on his abdomen were hardly noticeable anymore and with a little make-up it would be like they were never there. His knees were still terrible though, the bruises only fading the slightest bit making them a horrible purple/blue colour with the small cuts still red as they were quite deep. He told me as much as he could remember from the attack, which wasn't very much, but just from what I heard I wanted to make Orton face my personal punch bag.

"Hey Cena, wait up!" I turned to look at where the voice was coming from to see John Morrison jogging towards me. Huh that's weird didn't he not want to talk to me a week ago? He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans and shifted his weight from one foot to the other a few times. "How... umm... how's Wade doing?" Wait, what? He knows? When did that happen? I just shrugged.

"He is doing okay I guess, how did you find out exactly?" He shifted his gaze for a second before looking me dead in the eye.

"I was in the elevator with him and his two little helpers when they were taking him back to his hotel room. He had no shirt on and he looked like he had been tortured. I can't believe that Orton would do something like that."

"He told you that it was Orton?" There is no way that Wade would have told him that, is there?

"He didn't have too. There were welts of the WWE championship on his back." I hissed, thanks for putting that image back into my brain Morrison. "So he's doing okay?"

"Yeah he is fine. Why do you care all of a sudden? You hate the guy's guts." I spat.

"That's true, but I would never wish that kind of damage upon anybody and you know that." I nodded and went to turn away when Morrison grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks. "So, you decided what you're doing yet?" Ugh, can't I have one conversation where that doesn't come up? I snatched my arm away from his grip and turned to look at him.

"No I haven't." With one last look I left him standing there in the middle of the hallway as I walked away.

_Xxx_

I still haven't made a fucking decision and I am standing at Gorilla ready to go out and referee this match. Wade's sitting down on one of the crates next to me as I paced up and down, glancing down at the referee shirt and growling every now and again. Wade jumped of the crate and stood in front of me putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Would you stop that? You are giving me a headache and you are causing a bloody draft!" I growled again as he dragged me into a secluded hallway. He then looked around before kissing me deeply, making me moan and calm down. When he pulled away I reached up and tried to pull him in for another which he chuckled at. "Well that took your mind off of it for a while." I just nodded and leaned in again, this time Wade leaned in as well as we kissed again. This time when we pulled apart Wade rested his forehead on mine as he tried to catch his breath. I smirked a little before it turned into a full blown grin. Wade smiled back at me, making me smile all the more. "Whatever you decide to do, I don't mind okay, because we could get through either. Just remember that I..." Wade stopped himself although I knew what he wanted to say.

"I know, I do too." Wade sighed with relief and pecked me on the lips one more time.

"Go out there and do whatever you feel is the right thing to do, okay?" I nodded and pecked his lips one more time before going back to the gorilla position. Do what I feel is right, okay that seems simple enough, just do what I feel is right. Just then Orton stepped in front of me with that sick grin of his on his face.

"Cena, how's your boyfriend?" Before I realised what I was doing I swung my arm around hitting Randy square in the jaw with a well aimed punch making him stumble back a few steps. With a satisfactory smirk on my face I went out to my theme knowing that I had at least done something in honour of Wade even if it was miniscule.

_Xxx_

I must say I am a pretty good referee even if I do say so myself. I have called it right down the middle and so far it has been going good. Randy hasn't won or lost yet but I can see that his jaw is bothering him, ha serves him right! Wade started to yell at me for not making him win although I knew that he was only doing it to play up for the crowd it still kind of hurt. I pushed him which caused him to be on the receiving end of an RKO. Oh shit! Randy went down and pinned him but I just stared at them. I couldn't move, should I count the pin or hurt Randy? Wade opened his eyes and stared right at me just as Randy got up. Randy started screaming at me but I didn't take my eyes off of Wade, I couldn't leave him, I can't. Seeing him moan and groan on the mat made my thoughts melt. I sighed and looked at Orton who was still yelling at me. I looked down at Wade who had his eyes shut as he concentrated on his breathing as he reached down to his knees which were obviously causing him pain. Once again I looked at Orton before lifting him onto my shoulders and giving him the biggest AA I could muster. Carefully dragging Wade over to the pin I counted the three.

Thousands of people were booing as loud as possible, children were screaming at me but all I could think of was getting Wade to safety and then beating the crap out of Orton. Wade slowly rose to his feet as I went to grab HIS WWE Championship, handing it over to him and raising his hand in victory. I made sure that I looked reluctant to do everything and sure enough the Nexus were soon on their way out to congratulate Wad. Justin and Heath nodded towards me with smiles on their faces. I did the right thing; I definitely did the right thing. The happiness on Wade's face is something that I could never regret doing, screwing Orton over was just a bonus. Before I knew it there was only Orton and I in the ring as Nexus surrounded it as if they were going to attack us both. I looked at Randy who had got onto his feet before looking at the guys, they were giving me the chance to turn a complete heel and join them, or to just be beat down by them and people thinking that I did because I had too. I looked towards Wade who had a slight smile on his face, telling me that I can do what I want. I then looked at Orton who was snarling and glaring at me.

"You are about to be hurt just as much as I hurt your precious little leader." Randy growled, staring down at me with intense eyes. "Although I would think that you would be stronger than your weak boyfriend. It would be nice to compare the two of you or even better, I could beat you down now so bad that you have to go to the emergency room straight away and then I could get little Wade all on his own and have my way with him. I am sure that your boss would be willing to have sex with me. Well it wouldn't matter if he wanted to or not because it would happen anyway." Anger clouded my vision as I narrowed my eyes at him. My head is hurting; the voices are screaming 'kill him! Kill him John!' Looking at Wade once more, I smiled before tackling Orton to the ground and punching him with all my worth. I finally got up off of Randy when someone grabbed me by the waist and yanked me back; I struggled against the man who I knew was Wade as the other members of Nexus all took their shots at Orton. The arena was drowned in the volume of boos with only a few people cheering at the turn of events. Otunga, Harris and McGillicutty all took their shots before leaving the ring and walking up the ramp to about half way. Heath and Justin then hammered down on Orton, beating the life out of him before they left the ring, joining the others and then walking out of the arena to backstage. Heath and Justin winked at Wade and I before exiting, leaving just the three of us alone in the ring.

I looked up at Wade who still had a tight grip on my hips and smirked. He chuckled a little before nodding and letting me go. As soon as his grip was released I pounced on Orton and started beating him down again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Wade standing there looking down at the WWE Championship in his hands. I got up off of Orton and stood next to Wade. The boos got louder as Wade raised the WWE Championship high above his head. I couldn't keep the grin off my face as Wade smirked at the crowd. He was the WWE Champion and I don't think that I could be any happier than what I am right now. I looked at the championship again as an evil idea popped into my head. An evil smirk mirroring my idea appeared on my face making Wade raise an eyebrow at me. I pointed at the championship and gestured for him to give it to me, which he did. I looked down at the gold and then looked at the still fallen Viper, I then whipped Randy's back with the leather strap, making him scream, the fans boo and Wade smirk. I gave the championship back to Wade who whipped Randy's back again with the strap before hitting him with the gold over and over again. Randy screamed in agony as I leaned down closer to his ear.

"This is what you get for hurting my leader, you got that? Oh and by the way, you and Wade are NEVER going to have sex if I have anything to do with it!" Wade stopped whipping Orton and smirked at the crowd again, holding his championship (which now had blood on it) high in the air. Orton whimpered which made me smirk.

"Your lover boy deserved everything that he got and I will get you both again. You may be a challenge but we all know that Wade is easy." Orton groaned out. Doesn't he know when to shut the hell up! Stupid fucking Orton! I started kicking him in the head before Wade came and grabbed me by the waist and yanked me away again. I struggled against him and got free so I quickly ran and started kicking him all over again. I could hear Lawler and Cole shouting that's enough but... argh... he makes me so mad! Wade grabbed me again just as the referees and EMTs got in the ring. Wade dragged me out of the ring and backstage as Orton was put on a stretcher.

**What'd you think? Review and stuff please!**

**Laura x**


	15. 22nd November Monday Night Raw part1

**This is going to be a two parter so hopefully I will get the next bit up by the end of this week since I am going back to school :/ Loved the reviews keep them coming :) Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own anybody**

I think that this is the first time that I have been nervous going out to face the crowd at Monday Night Raw since the first time that I came on here; which was a very long time ago. I was set to start the show so then, hopefully, I can go straight back to the hotel. My theme started playing and the boos came almost immediately after. Taking a deep breath I made my way to the curtain.

No one's POV

The booing increased by tenfold as John took his first step out onto the ramp. There was no salute and he didn't run down the ramp, he just walked down, slowly as he took in the reaction that was to be expected but somehow didn't click in John's mind about how bad it would be. Of course the fans would hate him; he beat up one of their favourites and joined the enemy willingly. It was like Batman joining up with the Joker, it was pretty much illegal in the minds of small children and John had broken that secret rule. Stepping into the ring and grabbing a mic the boos got even worse if that was possible. John sighed and looked down, taking off his baseball cap and rubbing his head, he looked up again and lifted the mic to his lips. The crowd got louder with their negativity towards him which made John sigh again.

"Would you just let me explain myself!" The crowd booed again before quietening down to hear what their former hero had to say. "Look, I know that I am supposed to be the nice, kind bloke in the company that would do anything for his fans and I am still am; kind of." John paused for a minute, looking around at the fans in attendance as if he wanted them to tell him what to say. "I just have different friends now and I don't know, being a part of the Nexus seemed the easier option to choose and I am sorry that you feel differently." Half of the crowd started to cheer for him again which made John smile slightly.

"But one thing is for certain and that is that I am never going to apologise or regret what I did to Randy Orton last night, because he deserved every last kick that I gave him and he was lucky that Wade pulled me back otherwise he would probably be in hospital a lot longer than just for tonight." The cheers disappeared as did John's smile. Replacing the cheers was boos and replacing his smile was a smirk. "I am still the nice, kind bloke in the company but you just showed me that it didn't matter what happened in the future or what happened right now because you guys would turn on me in the blink of an eye. So instead of doing anything for my fans I figured, why bother? You guys should like me and support me no matter who I am hanging around with." The crowd booed loudly again making John's smirk grow even bigger. "So I am now an official member of the Nexus; THE GREATEST group to EVER step foot in the WWE and there is nothing that almost anybody can do or say to make that situation change." John then threw the mic down onto the mat and took off his Cena cap and sweat bands before looking up at the crowd as they drown him in boos. With a huge smirk on his face John took off his Cena purple and yellow shirt to reveal a black and yellow Nexus shirt that was tight enough to be able to see his well defined body underneath. Just how Wade had wanted it. He then stepped out of the ring, leaving all of his Cena gear behind with a smug, satisfied grin on his face.

Cena's POV

"So, how'd I do? Was it believable at the start? I haven't really been a successful bad guy before so be honest with me." Wade smiled at me and put his hands on my shoulders to stop me from pacing which I think he knew that I was about to start doing. He leaned down and captured my lips in a tender kiss that definitely left me wanting more as soon as he pulled away. His smile only grew bigger which made my heart melt.

"You were fantastic, and the shirt looks so hot on you, just like I thought it would. You were very believable. Mind you, most of the fans are quite gullible and will believe anything that comes out of their hero's i.e. your mouth."

"Hey! I told you not to insult my fans!" I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest which made him chuckle and sit back down on the bench in our locker room.

"Oh come on Cena! You just left them all for me and Nexus and you are still offended when I make fun of them when they can't even here me!" I chuckled and rubbed my hand down my face. He was right, I was being a hypocrite but I would never tell him that. I think that I would die from his enlarged ego if I admitted that I was wrong to him.

"How are you planning on celebrating your victory then?" I sat next to him as a big smirk grew on his face. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him as he got up before straddling my lap.

"I did have a couple of ideas but how we celebrated last night always comes out on top." I chuckled again as Wade leaned in and kissed me passionately.

"Thank god for our private locker room. I think that Otunga would have a fit if he saw us like this."

"It's good to know that you think about how Otunga would feel while I am kissing you John. Makes me feel really special." A small smirk on Wade's face told me that he was kidding before a look of confusion appeared. "Wait, why would Otunga have a fit and not the others?" Oh crap! He doesn't know that Slater and Gabriel know about us. Even though he was the one who told them about us technically, but he was asleep! I cannot believe that I forgot that. My memory is going in my old age.

"Slater and Gabriel found out about us." Wade mouth made an 'O' shape as his eyes widened in panic.

"When, how?" Wade jumped off of my lap and started pacing.

"Well not so much found out as much as you told them." Wade's pacing came to a halt as he turned to look at me with his head tilted to the side.

"What do you mean I told them? I haven't told anybody about us apart from Hayley!" Oh this might turn out bad, or good but I think bad.

"You kind of umm... talk in your sleep." Wade shook his head furiously making little pieces of hair that were usually slicked back fall out of place.

"No I don't talk in my sleep. It's okay if you told them but don't try and blame it on me when I am pretty sure that I didn't tell them."

"Wade. I didn't tell them okay! The night that Orton attacked you, Gabriel and Slater stayed with you until I got there. You were smiling and you said... something with my name not long after it." Wade seemed to calm down slightly, believing me more.

"Well what did they say? I mean how did they react?" Wade sat down again which made me sigh with relief. Okay maybe this won't end so badly.

"They were fine with it. They were most defiantly shocked and they couldn't believe how long that we had fooled them for but they were extremely supportive of it. In fact they were still there when you woke up and saw me for the first time and when you went back to sleep Heath thought that our interaction was 'cute.'"A small smile appeared on Wade's face which made me even more relieved.

"But they are the only ones who know right?" I nodded. "That still doesn't explain why only Otunga would have a fit."

"I think, well I get the feeling that Otunga likes you. I am probably wrong, the guy is married for crying out loud but I don't know. It is something that has been nagging at me for a couple of weeks now and I am glad that I have gotten it off of my chest but it sounds stupid so forget that I said anything." Wade gave me a questioning look before nodding his head. I hope that means that he is dropping the subject.

"Okay then; what did I say when I was asleep?" Oh I would much rather go back to the Otunga conversation.

"I don't think that I should say." I answered looking down at my hands, which I seem to be doing a lot lately.

"Oh come on Cena! It must have been good because Justin and Heath knew that we were dating after I said it. So what was it?" I groaned before looking him in the eye. Oh great, he isn't going to let this go. He has got way too much determination in his eyes.

"You said... umm you said 'I love you.'" Wade's eyes widened again as nervousness bubbled around in my stomach.

**I hope that was okay, I have had a bit of a writers block so writing this chap was a bit tricky. I think going back to school might do me some good lol XD Please review and stuff!**

**Laura x **

**p.s Happy New Year!**


	16. 22nd November Monday Night Raw part2

**Sorry it's a bit later than I said. Had a ton of school work to do which was fun *insert eyeroll here* Thanks for the reviews! :-)**

**I don't own anybody**

We just stared at each other for what seemed like hours but it was probably only a few minutes. Wade had opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, hinting that he wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come out. This is why I was so nervous and I still am because he might not be ready to say it yet. It has only been a couple of months since we got together; even though it has been an amazing couple of months, it is still a bit quick. Wade took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

"I do, I love you John." He said it! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I think that if it wasn't for Wade still being in here that I would be doing a happy dance right about now. "It's okay if you don't feel that way but that is how I feel and... would you say something, please?" He still had his eyes shut so he couldn't see the stupid big grin on my face and his voice sounded a little bit like he was in despair. I leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips making his eyes open wide.

"I love you too Wade." A grin which probably looked a lot like mine appeared on his face before leaning in and kissing me again.

"Wade it's time to... woah I didn't need to see that." Slater said causing Wade and I to pull back. I didn't hear him walk in or the door open isn't that a sign to prove that you love someone or something?

"Heath just give us minute and then I will be out there okay?" Heath nodded before leaving us alone again. Wade turned to me with the massive grin still on his face. He put his hands on either side of my face before leaning in and kissing me sweetly. "I have to go but I will be back in a little bit okay?" I just nodded my head as Wade pecked my lips again before exiting the locker room. He said that he loved me woohoo! This time I actually got up and did a happy dance. "What are you doing?" Oh busted! Wade started laughing before grabbing his Nexus arm band and his WWE title before leaving. I think my cheeks couldn't have gotten any redder, but I don't care because he said that he loves me, ME! I turned on the television to watch what what Wade was actually doing to see all of the Nexus standing in the ring.

"Now that I am the new WWE champion I am planning on completely taking over RAW along with the rest of the Nexus." The crowd booed loudly as Wade still had a big smile on his face with the other guys smirking behind him. "My plan is to help these guys get all of the championships in the WWE. Slater and Gabriel have already got the tag titles all we need now is the US, Intercontinental and World Heavyweight championship and we will be unstoppable." Then the RAW theme hit and most of the superstars came out at the top of the ramp. Oh shit this is not good! Think John think!

No one's POV

The crowd cheered loudly as soon as the RAW roster appeared. The Nexus guys all looked between each other with wide eyes as Wade's smile finally disappeared off of his face.  
"You're planning on winning all of the titles?" Truth asked as he stood at the front of the pack.

"Well Wade I am sorry to tell you this but uh that is not going to happen." Daniel Bryan said holding his US title high in the air. All of the Nexus burst out with laughter at Bryan before quickly shutting up as the roster took a step closer.

"Truth is you are speaking a load of crap, and that's the truth." Suddenly a large boo erupted through the arena as Cena jumped over the barricade and into the ring still wearing his tight Nexus top. John then took the mic off of Wade and winked at him.

"Hey former buddies of mine why don't you just step back a little bit huh, for me?"

"Like we are going to do anything for you Cena after you betrayed us." Morrison said. "Oh and Wade I don't think that you can count because there are only three titles left but there are four guys left in the Nexus without a title." Wade looked a little stumped by this but John just smiled.

"Yeah well we all agreed that Otunga would have to make do with the divas championship." Some of the crowd laughed as Otunga glared at Cena. "What are you doing out here guys anyway? It's like the Nexus have done something to all of you which I know for a fact is not true, but before you decide to beat us down let me just show you something first." More boos erupted through the arena as Sheamus, Dibiase, Ryder, The Usos, Alex Riley and The Miz all ran into the ring. Wade looked shocked while John had a smug looking grin on his face. Some of the superstars who were on the ramp retreated to the back leaving Truth and Morrison standing there with only a couple of guys backing them up. "Huh looks like you haven't got much of an army there guys but I bet that you still want to attack us. Well come on then, you want some? Come get some!" John threw his microphone down and smirked as Truth and Morrison left. Just then the general manager's laptop beep causing everyone to groan as Michael Cole said his thing.

"And I quote, Cena as you are so happy being in a group with these men then how about we have a match? It will everybody that were just involved in that confrontation in a battle royal as the main event tonight." The crowd cheered as RAW went to commercial.

John's POV

"How did you get all of those guys to back us up at such short notice? You didn't promise them something stupid did you?" Wade asked as all of the members of Nexus entered the Nexus locker room.

"I have my ways." I just shrugged and sat down making Wade glare at me.

"Yeah but how? You were against them all like a week ago and now they are willingly helping you? It just doesn't make sense Cena." Otunga said still a little pissed about my comment earlier. Well I thought that it was quite funny.

"Okay you really want to know?" All of the guys in the locker room nodded and I just sighed. "Okay then Sheamus said that he owes Wade a favour anyway so he might as well, Usos will do anything to get in the main event spotlight so they were easy, Ryder is a tool and will go along with anything and Dibiase and I are really good mates." The guys all looked shocked.

"You and Dibiase are good mates? How did that happen?" I smiled a little as Wade raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well he hates Orton and as you know so do I and as soon as Orton started screwing Rhodes, Dibiase started to talk to me just to piss Orton off because Ted thought that he should have been with Rhodes."

"Wait you left out Miz and Riley." Heath said which made me groan. Oh great they remembered that.

"Yeah how did you get Miz to do something for you, he hates you." Harris said.

"Umm yeah that's not entirely true." Everyone raised their eyebrows which made me extremely uncomfortable. "We were well how can I put this? Fuck buddies." Everyone looked shocked but the only reaction that I was interested in was Wade's. He had no expression on his face and his eyes were blank, I do not like that look.

"So what you promised to fuck him again?" Otunga spat, obviously disgusted by something that I said.

"What! No, because of our relationship type thing we ended up being quite close on a friendship level and well I helped him get together with Alex. So he was quite happy to help me out." I smiled at the look on their faces before looking at Wade again who had more of an understanding look on his face now thank god.

"Who knew that you were tight with so many 'mean' people." Gabriel said. I just shrugged and smiled.

"Alright, come on let's go kick some ass!" I got up from my seat and jumped to the door, the others following close behind me.

No ones POV

We are one started playing through the speakers as the Nexus walked out to the ring first with John and Wade walking at the front. "Well this sight is certainly not one that we were expecting to see. As you can see Wade Barrett is the new WWE Champion but instead of John being free he decided to stay with the Nexus and I was truly shocked with what we witnessed last night." Michael Cole said as the Nexus got into the ring. Wade got up onto the top ropes as he posed with his title while smirking at the crowd who were booing loudly. Wade then jumped down and the Nexus stood in a circle as they discussed different strategies.

After Morrison, Truth, Santino, Koslov, The Usos, Miz, Alex Riley, Mark Henry, Zack Ryder, Ted Dibiase, David Hart Smith, Daniel Bryan and Sheamus had entered the ring the match started. All of the Nexus kept their shirts on as they stayed back and let the others attack each other first. Nexus attacked Mark Henry first, throwing him out of the ring together. Santino and Koslov then came and attacked Gabriel and Slater making the crowd cheer.

Commercial

"Welcome back to this battle royal where Zack Ryder, Santino Marrella and Ted Dibiase were eliminated during the commercial break." Cole said.

"Yeah and are seeing the unthinkable. It was bad enough that John Cena was apart of the Nexus but now we are seeing Cena and the Miz working as a team." Lawler said as Miz and John threw Koslov over the top rope as Morrison and Truth threw the Usos out on the other side of the ring. The Miz and Cena turned around to face Truth and Morrison who were both staring at them. Cena and Miz whispered to each other before attacking the opposing two. Bryan eliminated Harris quickly followed by McGillicutty before Gabriel eliminated him. Riley and Sheamus started to fight before eliminating each other.

"Looks like Morrison and Truth have got no chance of winning this one. It's basically a 6 on 2 handicap match." Jerry said sadly as Cole groaned when Miz got thrown out by Morrison. Morrison and Truth fought against the five men who were left for as long as they could before they both got eliminated. The crowd booed loudly as the Nexus celebrated in the centre of the ring before the GM's beep went off.

"And I quote, Nexus the match isn't over until there is only one person left in the ring so I don't know why you are celebrating because nobody has won yet." The crowd cheered as the Nexus all looked at each other before going over the edge of the ring. They all smirked before Cena, Gabriel and Slater jumped over the top rope and onto the floor while Otunga stayed in the ring with Wade.

"What are doing! Get out now!" Wade screamed as the others shouted at Otunga. Otunga smiled and punched Wade making him stumble back and the crowd cheer. Otunga took this as an opportunity and started hammering down punches on Wade before the other three jumped in the ring and attacked Otunga. They beat him down until they could easily lift him over the top rope and drop him like a piece of garbage. The bell sounded as Wade slowly rose to his feet with John's help and celebrated his victory while RAW went off the air.

**I don't know if I like this chapter or not :/ inspiration for this story is running a little thin at the minute but I am determined to plough through hehe XD**

**Laura x**


	17. 29th November Monday Night Raw

**Sooo sorry for the long wait! It took me a long time to come up with all of this. Half term is in just over a week so once I come back from France I hope to have lots to update with :) Sorry again but here you go.**

**I don't own anybody x**

"You son of a bitch!" I shouted as I threw another punch at Randy who returned mine with one of his own. I was knocked off balance for a second so Randy started to punch me until I felt my but hit the floor. He gave a couple of painful kicks to my gut before stopping to get his breath back. Stupid fucker. I grabbed his leg and took it from underneath him which in turn made him fall backwards and hit his head on the crate which was behind him. I could here the crowd boo and gasp even though we were in the parking lot. I guess the camera men had found us, I wanted to go out there with Wade and talk about Otunga. Wade. Randy groaned from his place on the floor. Wade, mother fucker tried to attack MY Wade again. Little piece of shit! With a new found rage I pounced on Randy raining down as many punches to his skull as I felt sufficient. "You stupid Viper. You should know by now NOT to mess with me!" I shouted with a tone of anger I don't think I have ever heard come from me before. I dragged him to his feet by his idiot pointy ears before slamming his face down onto the crate again. Randy groaned. "You deserve this you psychopath. Can't take what you dish out huh? Well then you are going to have to learn not to dish it out then, aren't you?" Randy growled before I put him up on my shoulders and threw him down onto the hood of the nearest car, his foot smashing the wind shield making shards of glass fly everywhere.

2 days earlier...

"I am going to meet up with Heath and Justin, you wanna come?" Wade asked me as he stepped out of the bathroom with a flood of steam following him. He looked so hot right now with only a teeny tiny towel wrapped tightly around his waist. Little droplets of water were trailing down his chest just like my hands were doing just a couple of hours earlier. Ugh don't think about that now John or you will never let him leave! Wade smirked at me as he dropped his towel making mouth go very dry. He had a teasing look in his eye as he stared down at me as I was laying under the covers on the bed.

"No," Oh great he is chuckling at me now! Just because my 'no' came out as more of a squeak than an answer does not make it a laughing matter! I coughed and tried again, "no you go, I need to catch up on some sleep anyway." Wade smirk grew as he pulled up his boxers and jeans before shrugging on a top and leaning down to kiss me.

"Alright then, I'll see you later." I nodded as he leaned down and kissed me again. He then pulled back and smiled. "I love you." A big smile appeared on my face. I then reached out pulled him into another kiss.

"I love you too, now go before I pull you back in bed and never let you leave." Wade chuckled and gave me one last peck on the lips before grabbing his key card and wallet and leaving me by myself. He loves me and he actually told me that when he was awake and everything! Yeah, it hasn't quite sunk in yet but he loves me, ME! I never thought that I would find somebody to say that to me and here Wade is saying it every chance he gets. Oh I could just lay here all day repeat the words I love you in my head with his beautiful British accent. I pulled the covers up to my chin and sighed. As I am John Cena I got the advantage of being able to get a king sized bed. I never used to use those perks that I got as the face of the company, I didn't want to be treated any differently to everybody else. Now look at me, I've got the best suite the hotel can offer and I am flying in first class whenever I can, all because I want to make sure that Wade is comfortable and happy. I never knew that I would have fallen in love with the man who I despised for so many weeks, I know that there is a thin line between love and hate but I didn't know it was that thin! I miss him already and it's only been what? Five, maybe ten minutes since he left? Ugh I am such a chick!

Back to the present.

"John! Stop!" I felt a pair of arms snake across my waist, the arms belonging Wade. He pulled me away from the car where Randy was laying, the shards of glass having cut his skin making him a bloody crumpled mess like he should be.

"He deserves to be beaten!" I struggled in Wade's grip but he kept his hold tight making me give up after a couple of minutes. EMTs started to flood the scene pushing both me and Wade out of the way with referees creating a brick wall between me and the son of bitch Orton. Wade dragged me away until we were both in our locker room. Wade shut and locked the door before going into the bathroom and coming back out a few seconds later with a first aid kit. Why has he got a first aid kit? Is he hurt? I sat down next to Wade on one of the benches, he then grabbed my hands and looked over them thoroughly. I hissed in pain, the first aid kit as it turns out is for me. I have cuts all over my hands and the knuckles on my right hand are swollen. How didn't I notice that I hurt my hands?

"Because you were too busy beating Orton that's why." Wade answered. Did I ask that out loud? "No I can read your mind remember." Wade smirked at me as I scoffed, he then went back to my hands, slowly bandaging them with a feather light touch ghosting over my hands every so often causing goose bumps. The effect he has on me is ridiculous! Wade quickly put away the unused bandages as soon as he was finished, putting them back in the bathroom before joining me on the bench once again. "Now I need to know, what the hell were you thinking John! You could've gotten seriously hurt!" Wade stared at me with intense eyes as I mulled over what to say.

"He tried to hurt MY boyfriend again! That is what I was thinking. You were only waiting for Heath and Justin in the lobby and he attacked you!" Wade smiled a little but quickly got rid of it and frowned again.

"Yes the key word being tried John! He only got in a glancing blow to my face."

"Glancing blow my ass! You had a black eye for God's sake! Who knows what would have happened if Justin and Heath didn't show up on time! I don't want a repeat of the last time!" Wade sighed and dragged his hand through his hair.

"It wasn't that bad."

"You're kidding right! Wade, what he did to you was enough to put him in jail for god knows how long! I couldn't stand to see you like that, all beaten and helpless and I know that it will hurt twice as much if he did it again because I know that I could've stopped it!" The pictures of Wade in that hotel room hurt came flooding back making tears fall down my cheeks. He put his hands on either side of my face and wiped away my tears before kissing my softly.

"I'm fine okay. He didn't hurt me the other day but I am very grateful for what you did for me, and I will try my hardest not to get hurt again." He kissed me again, pulling back with a smile on his face. "Damn, possessive, caring you is cute!" I smacked his arm, although I quickly regretted it as a shooting pain shot through my hand.

"Fuck that hurt!" Wade chuckled before grabbing his title and throwing it over his shoulder.

"I am going to the Nexus locker room and then we are going out to the ring. Now can I trust you not to get into any more fights tonight?" Wade couldn't keep the smile off his face as I glared at him. "Alright I will be back soon. Love you."

"Love you too." I smiled as Wade left the room.

No ones POV

The titantron came on with Gabriel and Slater holding their titles having a conversation. The crowd booed loudly before Otunga appeared on the screen in a plain black hoodie.  
"Guys." Slater and Gabriel ignored him. Otunga sighed and stepped in front of them making both the Nexus members look at him. "Come on you guys. I only did what I did because of Cena. Look I don't like Cena and I don't want him taking over our group and stopping us from getting the success that we deserve. Cena is nothing but a hypocrite who only thinks about himself, he gets into fights backstage which are unnecessary and he is going to stop us from getting any titles. I am leaving the Nexus and I think that you should come with me." Gabriel and Slater looked at each other both of them smiling slightly.

"So that means that you are against Nexus now?" Gabriel asked. Otunga nodded confidently which made the tag team champs smirk. "Well we happen to like John, that fight that he was in earlier with Orton was for a very good reason and he can't stop us from getting titles because we have already got titles." The locker room door opened and Wade walked in making the crowd boo loudly.

"I got John to calm down. He is in our locker room now." Wade said not noticing that Otunga was in the room. He then put his title down on the bench. "So are you ready to... what are you doing here Otunga? Come to apologise?" Wade asked as Otunga glared at him.

"No, actually he came here to say that he was against Nexus." Gabriel said smirking as Harris and McGullicutty entered the locker room as well.

"So why are you still here then? Get out of our locker room!" Wade shouted pointing at the door. Otunga glared at everyone before leaving the locker room.

**Sorry about the crappy ending I couldn't think of something else to add to it :( Please review and other stuff as it makes me happy! :D**

**Laura x**


	18. There's No Shampoo!

**First I have to thank Roselyne for the new summary and I want to thank everyone else for reviewing and stuff :D Now on with the next chapter!**

**I don't own anybody :)**

Wade's POV

"You used all the shampoo!" I looked from my position of laying face down on the bed to see John standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He had an angry look on his face as he held the empty bottle of shampoo. "This was full two days ago! What did you do? Eat it!" I sat up just as John threw the bottle in my direction which hit me in the middle of my forehead.

"Ow! Why did you do that!" I said while rubbing my forehead. It really hurt!

"You used all of the shampoo and now I can't wash my hair."

"You don't have any hair!" I glared at him as a look of realisation came across his face.

"But that still doesn't excuse you from using all of the shampoo without consulting me first."

"Okay one that is a very odd rule and two I bought the shampoo!" John pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah well... You suck!" I raised an eyebrow at him as he went back into the bathroom. I chuckled a little before picking up the bottle. No wonder it hurt so much it's half full!

"There's still shampoo in here dumbass!" I opened the bathroom door and threw the bottle of shampoo without looking at where I threw it.

"My knee!" I burst out with laughter as he cursed profusely. Serves him right! I poked my head around the door to see John getting into the shower. He squealed like a girl and wrapped the shower curtain around his body.

"Dude privacy!" He squeaked making me laugh harder.

"I have seen it all before! I just wanted to check on your knee." I started laughing again making him glare at me. He removed the shower curtain from his body and pointed at his knee which had a tiny red mark on it.

"It really hurt!"

"I'm sure it did and I am sorry." I stepped into the bathroom and started walking towards the mirror.

"You should be." I looked into the mirror to see a massive red mark on my forehead with a bump in the centre of it. I turned and looked at John who laughed nervously. "I'm sorry."

"Wade! You in here." Husky Harris shouted opening the door to our hotel room. Shit! I quickly shut the bathroom door.

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute! Umm who's with you?"

"The rest of Nexus."

"Okay!" I looked at John whose eyes were wide. "What?" I whispered.

"I don't have my clothes." Shit! I slapped my forehead which was not a good idea.

"Fuck!" John laughed at me, so I hit his knee.

"Ow you son of a bitch!" He hopped on one leg but as he was standing in the shower he slipped and landed hard on his ass. "Fuck!" I burst out with laughter again but soon stopped when John didn't glare at me.

"Wade what's going on? Should we come back later?" Slater asked as I stared at John who was holding his hip. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. Holy shit he is really hurt.

"I will be out now!" I shouted before looking at John again. "I will grab your clothes and then I will take you too the hospital okay?" He nodded and bit his lip. I opened the door and stepped into the bedroom where everybody was waiting. "We will have to talk later." I said as I looked for John's bag.

"Why what's wrong?" Gabriel asked.

"John fell in the shower and hurt his hip." Harris and McGillicutty looked confused as I heard a loud scream come from the bathroom.

"Okay I really shouldn't move." John said making the other guys laugh but only making me worry more.

"Where the hell is your bag?" I asked looking in the bathroom again. John seemed to think for a minute before shaking his head.

"I don't know you threw it somewhere, remember?" A small smirk appeared on my face as the memories of last night came flooding back.

"Oh yeah wait a minute." I left the bathroom and went to the hotel room door.

"What are you doing?" Slater asked as I started walking and stopping and walking again.

"Back tracking, aha! Got it!" I quickly got the bag which was under the sofa and opened it, I then grabbed his clothes and noticed a bottle of shampoo at the bottom of his bag. "Oh for god sakes! There is a bottle of shampoo in here you idiot!" All the guys gave me a funny look as I took John's clothes to him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." I handed John his top, which he quickly shrugged over his head.

"Well none of this would've have happened if you had remembered. Have a few brain cells gone missing in your old age?" John glared at me as I just chuckled. I then put his arm over my shoulders and slowly lifted him to his feet.

"Ow. Fuck Wade slow down this fucking hurts." I smirked as he reached a standing position.

"Not what you were saying last night." I said loud enough for him to hear.

"I heard that you dirty minded bastard!" I chuckled as John put one leg through his boxers but he was incapable of putting his other leg in. "See now I have a bad knee and a bad fucking hip! This is your fault!" What!

"If you hadn't of thrown that bottle of shampoo at me then none of this would have happened!" John huffed and pouted again. "Oh get that pout of your face and help me! Unless you want to stay in pain." John shook his head and bit his lip again as I slowly lifted his leg and slid the other leg into his boxers. John stifled a cry as I put his leg back down on the ground and pulled his boxers up. I looked up at him to see one lone tear falling down his cheek. Slowly I leaned in and kissed the tear making John smile slightly.

"It really hurts Wade." He sounded so small and innocent that I hardly recognised his voice. This is the first time I have witnessed John in serious pain and I hope to god that it's the last. Seeing him hurt makes me hurt, and it was pretty much my fault which made this a hundred times worse.

"Can you manage to get your trousers on or are you okay to go in your boxers?"

"I need my pants! I am not going anywhere without pants on even if it hurts like fuck to put them on! You know how much I hate my thighs!" John whispered the last part so the other guys couldn't hear. He is so self conscience about his thighs! Again John easily managed to get one leg into his sweat pants but then came to a halt as he came to the other leg. He looked up at me with big blue eyes; worry and pain clearly running though them.

"It'll be over as quick as possible okay?" He nodded before sighing and shutting his eyes tight. As quick and painless as I could; I pulled up the other trouser leg. John was biting his lip again to muffle a scream in pain as more tears fell down his cheeks. "There we go now let's get you to the hospital." John nodded as I gently lifted him into my arms bridal style and carried him down to a car. I asked one of the guys to drive us there so I could sit in the back with John.

John's POV

Holy ahh that hurt! Why did me moving hurt? This is a single bed, where's Wade? What happened? Okay; there was no shampoo, Wade threw the bottle at me and hit my knee making me fall in the shower. Oh yeah I hurt my hip!

"He is doing well Mr Barrett but he will not be able to compete for about a month." What!

"Okay but don't expect his reaction to be as calm as mine." Damn right! He knows me so well. The door opened and closed as Wade grabbed my hand. I know it's him just by his hand; I got it bad. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked at Wade. "Hey how are you feeling?" Why has he got a red mark on his head?

"Sore; what happened to your head?" He looked a bit scared for a minute, why is he scared?

"John what do you remember?"

"Umm we were out of shampoo and then you threw the bottle at me. You hit me knee and then I fell." That's it right?

"Really think John about what happened."

"Okay. I was in the shower and I looked at the shampoo to see that there was none left. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. Then... I shouted at you and... Oh I threw the bottle at you I'm sorry!" Wade chuckled as he rubbed his forehead lightly.

"It's fine what else happened?" Wade threw the shampoo at me and then...

"Oh the guys walked in and I didn't have any clothes you hit your head and I laughed making you hit my leg which made me fall." Wade winced a little.

"I am so sorry John. If I had known that this would have happened then I would've never hit your leg." Oh great he blames himself.

"It's fine Wade don't worry about it." He nodded but he still didn't look sure. I was about to reassure him when the door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Ah Mr Cena, I am Doctor Fowler. Now how are you feeling?" I nodded and smiled slightly.

"I'm good." Not true it fucking kills but I really don't want to worry Wade any more than what he already is. The doctor seemed to notice my lie and Wade definitely did as he gave me a funny look. Well me being nice didn't pay off.

"Okay well you won't be able to compete for about a month as there is some very deep bruising on your hip. Now I would recommend staying at home for a week but that is up to you." I nodded and smiled at the doctor again before he left.

"I'm not going home! He can fuck right off! It's bad enough that I can't compete but not being able to travel as well is torture and I am not going through that again unless it is an absolute must!" Wade laughed and shook his head just as the door opened again. Wade quickly removed his hand from mine as the Nexus guys walked in.

"Hey Cena! How's the hip old man?" Heath asked as he sat down on the chair on my left. Cheeky bastard! I am not old!

"Yeah, you going to need a walking stick now like my Grandpa?" Husky asked chuckling along with the other guys.

"I am not old!" I screeched, sounding way more defensive then what I would have liked. The guys continued to chuckle before a questioning look appeared on Michael's face.

"Why were you taking a shower in Wade's hotel room anyway?" Oh crap. I looked at Wade who nodded a small nod. I blew out a slow breath as Wade started talking.

"We're a couple." The two members of Nexus who didn't know what was going on between me and Wade looked confused as the other two quietly chuckled to themselves. "We're lovers." Wade said. Michael and Husky soon realised what he was saying and slowly nodded their heads. The door opened again as Mike (Miz) and Alex walked in.

"Well you look a lot better now then what you did." Mike said. When did he see me?

"You passed out on the way the car either from the pain or the fact that you didn't get much sleep the night before." Wade said smugly.

"Would you quit reading my mind! That is really annoying me now!" Wade chuckled next to me as I looked up to see everybody looking at us with small smiles on their faces.

"Ooo Johnny boy is in love." Alex said with a smirk on his face as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Aww and he's blushing. Remember when we were like that Alex?" Mike said also smirking. They always tease me! I swear it's one of their pass times. "Oh Johnny boy I am so glad that you have finally gotten over me considering how hard that is for anybody to do."

"Stop calling me Johnny boy! You know how much I hate that name!" I growled. Arrogant jerks just smirked at me!

"What you going to do Johnny boy? Hit us with your walking stick?" Everyone burst into laughter at that statement.

"No I'll just call you by the names that you hate. Or even better I could accidently tell these guys about your secret." Mike and Alex quickly stopped laughing and glared at me.

"You wouldn't!" Mike growled as all the attention was turned back on me.

"Yeah that would be totally to low Cena!" Alex added.

"Okay Lexxy I won't tell your secret." I smirked as Alex glared at me again.

"You know how much I hate it when you call me that!" My smirk only grew as Alex pouted.

"Oh I do apologise Alex and I apologise to you too Mizzy Wizzy it was an honest slip of the tongue." I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Mike's face when I said his nickname. They may like to tease me but I pretty much always win.

"John please don't call me that ever again! We're sorry for calling you Johnny boy alright! You happy now?"

"Just peachy." Shit ow! I have to remember not to move! "How did you know about me and Wade anyway?"

"John we've known each other for over 5 years! I can read you like a book." Mike smirked and put his arm over Alex's shoulder. "Just like you knew that I loved Lexxy over here." Alex glared at Mike making me chuckle some more. "We have to go but get better soon. The awesome one and Lexxy are out."

"Would you stop calling me that! See you later John!" I waved goodbye as Mike and Alex continued to bicker out the door. The remaining men in the room were all chuckled slightly at the duo who just left before turning their attention to me once again.

"Husky and I have to go too. We'll see you later." Michael said as they left as well. I turned to Wade who had once again grabbed my hand and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah we better go as well. Justin's got a hot date to get ready for." Really? Justin blushed slightly and lowered his head as Heath smirked.

"Really, who with?" Wade asked making Heath's smirk grow.

"Me; come on Justin." Heath grabbed Justin's hand and pulled him out of the room. Justin and Heath? That's... cute. I didn't see that one coming.

"I did." Oh I am going to kill him! British bastard and his mind-reading skills.

"Would you stop doing that!" Wade just chuckled, shaking his head before leaning down and kissing me.

**There it is and I hope to get the next one up within two weeks. Please review and other stuff!**

**Laura x**


	19. 6th December Monday Night Raw

**Hope you enjoy it! Oh and sorry for any mistakes I wanted to get it up before I had to go training XD**

**I don't own anybody**

John's POV

I finally get to leave this place! I hate hospitals with passion and this little visit has made me hate them even more. I fell Wednesday morning and they wouldn't let me go until now. It's Thursday afternoon! I only fell in the shower; admittedly it fucking hurt but that still doesn't give them the right to make me stay here for more than a day! Wade was made to leave by eight o'clock so I didn't even get to go to sleep in the comfort of his arms! The bed was really uncomfortable and the food sucks! They gave me meals that I think a four year old would look at it and say 'where's the rest?' I mean come on! Look at the size of me; you would have thought that the doctor would have said 'hey put a little bit more on John Cena's plate because he is a big lad.' This whole experience has just pissed me right off!

"Are you ready to go?" Wade asked. With a nod I slowly slid from the bed to the wheelchair. Another reason to hate this place; I have to use a fucking wheelchair for a few days and then I have to use a walking stick! How many jokes about how old I am do you think will be used now! We were about to leave when the doctor walked into my room again.

"Mr Cena; I just remembered something." Oh great what is it now! "You cannot have sex for two weeks."

"What! Why?" I asked.

"Well considering the damage to your hip it would not be enjoyable for you anyway; but the amount of pressure that your hip would be under from performing such an activity as sex may cause further damage and perhaps a break." Okay that's it! Hospitals are now officially my hell on earth! No sex for two weeks that's ridiculas!

"Are we okay to go now?" Wade asked. The doctor nodded and let Wade push me past him and out the doors of the hospital. I had to try extremely hard to not put my middle finger up to the doctor even though he thoroughly deserved it. No sex for two weeks!

Monday Night Raw

"Still in the wheelchair old man?" Mike asked as he waltzed past me in the corridor.

"I swear if one more person calls me old man you wait until I am fit again! I will be scraping pieces of ass off the bottom of my sneakers after I'm done." Mike grabbed the back of my chair which I am still fucking in and directed me to his locker room. I hate not being able to do anything; it sucks! Obviously I can push the wheels of my chair but it is so easy for someone just to grab the handles and push me in another direction. That's why Wade and I came here early; god knows how many people will pull me back and laugh at me just for the fun of it. We got to Mike's locker room and Mike pushed the door open before I wheeled myself inside with him following close behind. He then let the door shut and threw his duffel bag onto the floor before sitting on the bench and looking at me.

"What's wrong John?"

"I'm stuck in a fucking wheelchair! What do you think is wrong?"

"Pissing you off that you can't do anything huh?" I nodded and pouted. "Well old man you will be out of the chair soon." Deciding not to comment on the fact that he called me an old man again, instead settling for just a glare, I sighed.

"Yeah but then I will have the walking stick and look even older and you will laugh and yada yada yada it'll piss me off." Mike laughed as I pouted some more.

"Oh cheer up Cena! At least you're not at home like you should be! And you still get to see Wade everyday so I don't think that you had it too bad." Damn him to have a good point! "I just can't wait to see the embarrassment on your face when you have to tell the world that you injured your hip falling in the shower." Mike had a deadly serious look on his face before a large smile broke out on his face and he started laughing. Oh I did not think about that!

"I can't say that I hurt my hip falling in the shower! I will die of embarrassment if I have to say that! Why hadn't I thought of that!" Mike laughed harder as my voice came out as more of a squeak. He turned bright red from laughing and was panting for air when the laughter had finally died down. Then a vibration came from my pocket followed with the nexus theme. "Hello."

"John, Raw's about to start where are you?" Gabriel asked. Loud shouts of 'where are you old man?' came from the background along with lots of laughter.

"I'll be there in a minute and stop calling me old man!" The laughter got louder before I hung up the phone and looked at Mike who had returned to his natural colour. "I have to go but I'll see you later." Mike nodded and opened the door for me. I got halfway down the hallway before he shouted.

"Be careful old man!" Horse faced bastard! Oh wait until I get out of this thing; then there will be trouble!

No one's POV

"Welcome everyone to Monday Night Raw!" 'We Are One' blasted through the speakers followed by a loud chorus of boos. Wade came out first with Gabriel and Slater close behind; with Gabriel pushing John. A loud cheer erupted in the arena when they saw Cena in the wheelchair which caused Wade and everybody else to yell at the crowd.

"Looks like John won't be competing tonight as he is in his street clothes." King said.

"Of course he's not competing! He's in a wheelchair for crying out loud!" While the Nexus got in the ring Cena wheeled himself around to the announcers table so that he was facing the action in the ring sitting next to Jerry. He did a couple of tricks making the crowd behind him laugh. John then put on a headset and smirked as Wade grabbed the mic

"Now, as you can see Cena will not be competing tonight. In fact John will not be competing for at least four weeks." The crowd cheered making Wade stop and glare at them. "However Gabriel and Slater will be competing against Otunga and a partner of his choosing and you will witness what happens when you decide to turn against the Nexus." 'Voices' started playing through the speakers and the crowd screamed. After waiting for a few seconds all of Nexus started laughing. Wade handed the mic to Gabriel who stepped forward as Barrett stepped back.

"We're sorry to disappoint you but Randy Orton will not be here tonight." The crowd booed loudly as Gabriel stepped back and handed the mic back to Wade.

"The Viper was too badly hurt by John Cena last week to be here tonight and yet John still comes to Raw when he is stuck in a wheelchair! It shows who is more committed to their job and who is just, well a wimp!" The crowd booed again as the Nexus theme hit and they left the ring.

Commercial break

"Welcome back and we are joined at commentary by none other than John Cena." I came to play blasted through the speakers and Cole quickly stood up as The Miz and Alex Riley appeared at the top of the ramp with The Miz carrying his Money in the Bank briefcase. "And here is the most must see WWE superstar in history! The awesome Miz!" Cole said as he started applauding Miz.

"You know what Cole if I wasn't in a wheelchair then..."

"Oh please John, please shut him up for good!" Jerry interrupted making John glare at him.

"Actually, I was going to say that if I wasn't stuck in a wheelchair then I would be standing up and applauding the Miz just like Cole." John clapped his hands as Miz came around to the announcers table, completely ignoring Cole and shook John's hand before giving him a man hug before getting into the ring. Riley pulled up a chair and sat next to John putting a headset on.

"My man John! How's the hip man?" Alex asked slapping John's shoulder.

"Getting there man. It's still painful but nothing that I can't handle."

"I'm sorry John but when exactly did you become friends with the Miz?" Jerry asked as Morrison's theme started playing.

"Been best friends for five years and I can tell you right now that John Morrison is a jerk! With his sparkly trousers flowing brown hair, cut your hair you idiot you look like a chick! No wonder Miz dumped your ass!" Riley and Cole laughed as Jerry sighed. 'This is going to be a long night' Jerry thought.

**I don't like this chapter but I hope you do ;-) Review and stuff!**

**Laura x**


	20. 13th December Monday Night Raw

**Sorry it's later than usual but fanfiction was a pain in the ass! **

**I don't own anybody.**

"How can you say that? There is no way that Family Guy is better than The Simpsons! You're delusional Cena!" I moved from lying down with my head on his chest to a sitting position and stared at him as if he was an idiot.

"You're kidding me right? Family Guy is genius plus it makes you laugh, The Simpsons does not make you laugh!" Wade looked hurt for a second before glaring at me again.

"The Simpsons is funny! Plus it has been running for over twenty years! It has to be successful to last that long!"

"Friends lasted ten years and that was bullshit so don't say that crappy TV shows don't last longer than what they should!" A look of shock appeared on his face.

"You don't like Friends? You are just... there are no words to describe your disgusting taste in television!"

"Seriously? Wow." Wade glared at me again before smiling and pulling me onto his lap. He then pulled me down and crushed our lips together.

"Hey why won't... Why do I always walk in on you two!" Wade and I jumped apart at the sound of Heath's voice causing me to fall on the floor.

"Ow my hip!" Wade looked down at me with worry running through his eyes as I slowly got to my feet and sat back down on the couch. He gave me a look, silently asking if I was okay. I nodded and looked at Heath who had put his hands over his eyes.

"Could you both put some clothes on instead of sitting around in your boxers. We have got to go to the arena." Heath turned away and walked out the door with a loud slam. Wade and I looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

**Raw.**

"Welcome everyone to Monday Night Raw! I'm Michael Cole alongside WWE Hall Of Famer Jerry 'The King' Lawler and future hall of famer Mr John Cena."

"It's nice that you said that Cole but there was no need too. Everyone already knows that I am going into the hall of fame so you can stop being a suck up and crawl out of my ass." King laughed making me smile. Then the one theme that I didn't want to hear while I was injured started playing, wiping the smile clean off my face as the crowd erupted in cheers. "And here he is; the idiotic, psychotic, number one prick in the whole business. Randy 'The Viper' Orton." I spat as Randy stalked down to the ring, glaring holes through me. His normally cool, calculated eyes were now burning with rage as he walked around to the commentator's desk and stood right in front of me. He snarled as I leaned forward and raised an eyebrow at him. "What's up not so much legend killer but more someone who is so untalented that he makes Santino Marella look like a worthy WWE Champion?" Oh how I love winding him up. It is so easy to rile him up. He snarled and growled at me for a little while longer before going to grab a mic and stepping into the ring.

"John Cena, the man who screwed me out of the title last month and then attacked me after the match."

"You attacked Wade two days before the match!" I shouted loud enough for him to hear but he ignored my comment.

"Then two weeks ago you attacked me for, what I can see, no reason what so ever."

"You punched Wade and you were talking crap!" Breathe John, breathe.

"But because of your 'injury' I can't fight you. You see I think that you are not injured at all and you are just too scared to fight me."

"What the hell are you talking about Orton!"

"We don't know how you got injured or when you got injured so it all just sounds like a big fat lie to me. However I do still have a rematch against a man who has apparently brainwashed John Cena. At TLC I am invoking my rematch clause to take my championship back." That bastard! Orton smirked at me one more time as his music started to play. He then slid out of the ring and left for the backstage area. One he doesn't believe that I am injured when clearly I am. I may have changed to a heel but I would never ever fake an injury, it's not in my blood. Then he goes and challenges Wade with only six days for him to train. That guy doesn't half know how to get under my skin and he does it without seemingly knowing it. That just makes me hate him even more!

**Later on in the night.**

"And here comes the very lucky WWE Champion." As much as I wanted to argue that Wade wasn't lucky but a pure genius I couldn't. Watching Wade walk down to the ring with his powerful thighs and slicked back hair is just too hot to ruin by arguing with King and Cole again. Wade made his way over to me and gave me the championship. He had a smirk on his face as I made sure our hands touched. I smiled back at him making his smirk turn into a smile slightly before he got a hold of himself and put his game face back on.

"You look after that for me." I smiled and nodded as he turned to get into the ring and I didn't take my eyes off of him the whole time. Good god I have it soooo bad. Then Otunga's music started playing bringing me back to the real world. I placed the title on my lap and smirked.

"You want to hold the title Jerry considering it is the only time that you will get to hold one?" Jerry snarled and glared at me as the match begun.

"I'm good John but thanks for the offer." Jerry said although I have a very strong feeling that he isn't actually thanking me. Wade and Otunga locked up and Otunga went for a small package getting a two count. Wade and Otunga started yelling at each other, I couldn't hear what they were saying but as soon as I heard my name Wade went nuts. He started punching the life out of before kicking his head off.

"Oh see Otunga that is why you don't betray the Nexus!" I shouted as Wade got Otunga onto his shoulders and performed Wasteland, pinning Otunga for the three count. I clapped my hands as most of the crowd booed. Suddenly there was a loud cheer coming from the audience behind me as a very sharp pain shot through the back of my head making my vision go blurry and in no time the only thing I could see was black.

**Sorry it's a bit short :/ but I do hope that you liked this chapter :D Review and stuff!**

**Laura x**


	21. How are they?

**I am actually early for once! :D Sooooo upset about Edge retiring that I cried when I saw the speech and then cried again when I watched him say goodbye to eveyone :'( Did anyone else notice how he ignored Morrison? Hehe I found it funny, after all the crying of course. Anyway here's the next chap...**

**I don't own anybody XD**

No one's POV

In one room Harris and McGillicutty are sat up, resting their backs against the headboard of their separate beds as they chatted quietly. In the room next door Justin lay next to a sleeping Heath Slater as he slowly moved his hand up and down his lovers arm. In the last two rooms on a completely different floor Wade and John lay in their separate beds, in separate rooms, both yet to wake up but one still in surgery. In the waiting area Mike sat in the comfort of his boyfriends arms as they waited patiently to find out how their best friend was doing. Across from them sat a very worried looking Ted as Maryse tried to get him to stay calm and think of other things. Sheamus and Drew sat there waiting patiently for the doctor to tell them about their long time friend's condition. At two am both Harris and McGillicutty had been released with minor injuries and both had gone back to the hotel to get some rest. Justin had also been released but he point blank refused to leave Heath on his own as the red head had suffered a concussion and a dislocated shoulder causing him to stay at the hospital overnight. A loud ring interrupted the disturbingly silent waiting area making everyone search to see if it was their phone.

"Hello." The gruff and tired voice of Sheamus answered making everyone stop searching and instead look at him.

"Steph! What happened? Is Wade okay? Is John okay? Stephen tell me everything!" Hayley shouted down the phone loud enough that everyone could hear.

"Hayl, we don't know, they won't tell us anything that's going on. All we know is that John is in a coma and Wade's surgery was successful." The sound of a sob came from the other end of the line.

"Okay; who are we anyway?" She asked pulling herself together as quickly as possible.

"Uhh Miz, Riley, Dibiase, Maryse and Drew."

"Oh put Drew on please." Sheamus nodded even though the girl couldn't see. He then passed the phone to Drew who just stared at it. Sheamus mouthed 'Hayley' and Drew quickly snatched the phone.

"How're you baby girl?" Everyone apart from Sheamus looked at Drew as if he had two heads. They had never heard genuine concern come from the Scotsman, not even in regards to Kelly Kelly. Hayley answered but it couldn't be heard as the chairman of the board, Vince McMahon made his entrance known by slamming the door open and shut. He walked up to the reception desk with a purpose obvious in the way that he walked.

"I need to know the conditions of all the wrestlers that came in here tonight." Vince said in a demanding but still business like tone.

"Who are you in relation to these men?" The woman asked sweetly.

"I am their boss." The receptionist smiled politely and nodded before looking down at her files.

"Mr Harris, McGillicutty and Gabriel have been released with minimal injuries. Mr Slater has suffered a concussion and a dislocated shoulder so he has to stay here over night. However I cannot disclose the conditions of either Mr Cena or Mr Barrett without a family member present I am sorry." Vince clenched and unclenched his fists a couple of times before reluctantly nodding and turning to face the other wrestlers in the room.

"Can you tell a family member over the phone?" Drew asked the receptionist who nodded. "Well Wade's sister is on the other end of the line. Here." Drew went to give her the phone but she stuck out a hand to stop him.

"I would rather get the doctor who operated on him. Just hold on one minute." Then the woman picked up her phone and rang the doctor.

"Hayl, you'll be okay to hear this won't you?" Sheamus asked after snatching the phone out of Drew's hands.

"I will be fine Steph. I have seen a whole lot worse remember? So I think hearing about it will be okay. I can hold it together." Again Sheamus nodded as the doctor walked through the door. Sheamus pretty much thrust the phone into the doctor's hand willing the man to hurry up and tell her so the rest of them can know.

"Hello, is this Wade Barrett's sister?" The doctor asked, putting the phone to his ear.

"Yeah. My name is Hayley, is my brother okay?" The doctor then left the waiting area with the phone, ensuring that only Hayley could hear what he was about to say.

By the time the clock struck 10am everyone knew what had happened to Wade and how it was likely that he would make a full recovery in a month or so. Hayley told the doctor to tell everyone before she had to hang up for school. The surgery was to stop the internal bleeding caused by a couple of broken ribs; it was successful and fairly uncomplicated. The cut on the back of his head had re-opened and required ten stitches but other than that he was fine. Mike had tried to get a hold of John's family but no one was answering and the only other person that can find out how John is doing is Wade as he is the first name on John's emergency contact list. Mike and Alex still sat in the waiting area and Ted had moved over to sit by them as they all huddled together and tried to keep each other's mind off of their best friend lying in a hospital bed. Sheamus and Drew had to leave as they both went to fly out to Wales to get Hayley as she wanted to see her brother. Maryse and Vince had left to go and update the other superstars, divas and other people involved n the business of the current situation even though there wasn't much to be said. Some cared about how John was doing but some had the attitude of 'he doesn't care about us so why the fuck should we care about him?'

By the time midday had rolled on Wade and John were moved into the same room, both still asleep, both still unaware. The boys had been allowed to visit them and Ted figured out the relationship between John and Wade. When the three boys stepped inside the room both Mike and Ted burst into tears at the sight of their best friend battered and bruised as Alex tried to hold himself together and comfort the two men who were now hugging the lifeless John to them. Justin was the next to enter, his eyes puffy and bloodshot as he went and sat next to Wade giving a small smile to the other men in the room.

"I hope that they are both okay, for Wade and John's sake." Justin said quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"Why would Wade care if John was okay?" All four heads shot up to see Shawn Michaels standing in the doorway with a questioning look on his face with Hunter standing behind him with an equally questioning look. Justin opened and closed his mouth a few times as he tried to come up with an answer for the two of the biggest legends in the industry. Justin looked at the other three men for help and thankfully one of them did.

"Johnny boy has fallen in love and thankfully Wade has too." Mike said smiling as he ran his fingers down John's bruised face, cringing at the swelling and the feel of the bandage wrapped tightly around most of his head. Hunter and Shawn looked taken aback as they entered the room. They hadn't suspected a thing although they were only watching the relationship through a television screen.

"So, how is he doing?" Shawn asked sitting next to Gabriel even though he was asking about John.

"We don't know, the doc won't tell us." Alex answered rubbing Mike's shoulders as Mike and Ted held John's hand. The door opened again and the doctor walked.

"I am sorry but it turns out that Mr Cena put a Mike Mizanin as the second person on his emergency contact list, is he here?" Mike shot up out of his chair and practically ran outside the door, eager to find out about his friends condition, as the doctor followed close behind.

John's POV

What the hell happened? Why does my head feel like a train has ran over it? Why is my leg propped up? My leg doesn't hu... oh fuck yeah it does! Note to self do not move your leg and do not open your eyes because it is fucking bright in this room! Okay what happened? The public voted for a match on Viewer's Choice night, on Raw. Me vs. Punk I was going to win then Barrett came out stopping me from beating Punk. This was the first time that I was seeing the guy in person and by god he was even hotter in person than what he was on the TV. I had no idea what he was doing coming out during my match but I went into defensive mode. It ended up being eight on one and Jesus Christ they didn't half serve up a beating at my expense. Then I went to the hospital per Mike's orders. That must be where I am, the hospital because of them rookies...

**Hope that you liked it! Review and stuff! **

**Laura x**


	22. Wake Up

**I can't belive that Alex has gone to Smackdown! And Randy Orton! I definately have to watch smakdown now with the corre and now these two ") You should of heard me shout at the television when Heath pushed Justin! I couldn't believe he would do such a thing to Justy :( That John Cena thing was a waste of time I think, as soon as he was drafted I guessed that he would be back by the end of the night and I was right! The crowd were so happy with John moving to Smackdown so why couldn't WWE actually commit to it instead of backing out because he is a cash cow! Orton could stay on Raw so they still had a big babyface but come on John needs to change and it should be done when Wade is involved :) Anyway enough with my rant and on with the next chapter...**

**I don't own anybody.**

John's POV

Why can't I open my eyes? All I can see is white! I have been awake for what must be about half an hour now and my eyes will not open! Has Mike played a practical joke on me and glued my eyelids shut or something? Wait, no, I am in the hospital and that would be extremely cruel to play a practical joke on someone who is lying in a hospital bed. Plus surely I would be seeing black not white. There have been various voices in the room that I am staying in and I think I have recognised them all. Hunter and Shawn I got straight away since they are two of my oldest friends. They both helped me out in how to become a perfect fan favourite and ever since then we have been pretty close. They are like my older brothers and I love them to bits even though I haven't seen them both in weeks since Shawn's retirement and Hunter getting injured by Sheamus. They have a very weird relationship type situation going on where they are together but they are both still married, they both still live with their families and both of their wives know what they are doing. It was odd yes but it seemed to work for them so I wasn't someone who could judge considering the strange relationships that I have been in. Then I recognised Ted's voice, he sounded distressed and upset. Was that because of me? I then recognised another voice, it had a very distinctive accent and even though I had hardly heard the man talk, just by the accent I could tell that it was Justin Gabriel. Why would he be visiting me? Didn't he attack me? The last voice was hard to recognise, so hard that I still do not know who it is. The door opened and I heard the person say 'Alex' before a lot of crying noises happened. Alex... Alex... Al oh! That rookie, Mike's rookie for the new season of NXT. Mike introduced us just before raw. 'John... Johnny... he... he could... he could... could..." Mike; why... what was he talking or more crying about? What could I be doing? Why is my version going black? What the hell is happening?

No one's POV

"Wake up John. Wade is going to wake up soon and then you have to too, okay? We can't have one of you awake and then the other still in a coma especially with both of you in the same room it is not right! To tell you the truth old man you're scaring me. Really, really... I know right. Honestly John I don't like what the doctor told me and you need to prove him wrong because I don't like bad things. I told Alex that you have to stay positive even in the worst situations even though I am finding it so much harder than him to find the positive in this situation. Maybe it's easier for him because he hasn't known for as long I have or maybe it's because have done pretty much everything that best friends can do without becoming an 'item'. One thing I do know is that what has happened to you and Wade is definitely not awesome and sitting here looking at you both lying in separate beds and not looking good, makes me not feel awesome as well and you know that it takes a lot to make something as great as I am not feel awesome. Plus you need to wake up because I have never been alone with Wade before; I know that we won't technically be alone but I don't know anything about the guy and your loud ass mouth won't be taking part in any of our conversations that we are bound to have and that scares me a little. I mean my best friend is head over heels in love with this guy and I have absolutely no idea what he is like, what kind of best friend does that make me? You see, that is why I need you here, I don't know whether to talk to him about his family or how he is finding the business or even what TV shows he is into. I can't just not talk to him because as you know I can't not talk for longer than about 2 minutes unless someone tells me to shut up and even then I can't stop talking! If you were awake right now you probably would've told me to shut up about twenty times by now. Just please, wake up John, for all of us."

* * *

"Hey Johnny boy, its Hunter and Shawn. We umm you need to wake up buddy and soon because we need to kick your butt for not telling us about Wade. I know we haven't been there in a while but couldn't you have picked up the phone and..."

"What Hunter means is we miss yah buddy and we completely accept your relationship with Wade even though he looks like a jerk from what we have seen. But we trust your judgement and if you want to be with Wade then that is your call."

"We just wanted to come and see how you were after what happened last night and we will visit again soon but we have to go to some company business meeting."

"We promise to come back as soon as we can and you have to be awake when we get here okay?"

* * *

"Wade I just need to warn you that when you wake up John will most likely be asleep..."

"Justin he can't hear you, you know that right?"

"Heath you have to be positive in times like this and you don't know that he can't hear me."

"Stop... arguing... girls."

"Wade!"

* * *

"John the doc just told me what condition you are in like you probably heard or not as you are asleep but uh... I can't... you... I need you to wake up John. It's not the same, me waking up in a separate bed to you and you still asleep, it feels so weird and not good weird. I need to see you open your sparkly baby blue eyes and give me one of them dimpled smiles which get me to do anything for you. I need to see you attempt another pout because let's face it John you pouting is a funny sight. I need to hear you talk, laugh, moan hell I even need to hear you yell just because it's not the same without your voice filling the room. I need you to kiss me and tell me everything is going to be okay even though you have no idea if it is or not. I need you back John and if you... if you die then... then I can't have any of these things and you will be leaving a big gaping hole in my heart. I am not trying to play a guilt trip or anything I am just saying what I feel and I feel that I cannot live a second of my life without you. I adore you John Cena, don't let anything make you think or feel differently because I can never see these feelings go away. What we have is special and if whatever happened takes this away from us then I seriously can't see me being happy with anybody else, ever. I am supposed to be in pain from the surgery and I don't know if it is the broken ribs that are hurting or it's my heart but I do know one thing for certain; if you... don't make it through this, then that pain will never go away."

* * *

"Wade, oh my gosh you look like hell!"

"Yeah well, thanks. How did you get here?"

"Stephen and Drew came and got me. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine."

"Bullshit Wade! You must be hurting at least a little bit you only had the surgery two days ago!"

"Okay, my chest hurts like hell and I am finding it hard to breath. You happy now!"

"No. I heard about John, Wade. I know that he could've died; hell I know that he did die Wade. I also know that he could still die in surgery tomorrow. Hey, hey shh don't cry now shh. He is going to be fine Wade okay! You listen to me. John is one tough guy and he can pull through anything that he wanted to; and now he has got even more to fight for as he has found somebody great who loves him and only him. You and John are going to be just fine okay! He is not going to leave you."

"Th...Thanks Hayl. You always knew the right things to say and your right; John is going to pull through this. I know he is."

**Okay there we go I hope you liked it! Please review and stuff! :D**

**Laura x**


	23. Who did it?

**I am so sorry for it being a week late! I didn't even realise that it had been three weeks and I have no idea where the time has gone lol. I am two weeks behind in the wrestling world which is so shocking for me! Anyway here's the next chap and hopefully the next one will be up a whole lot quicker ")**

**I don't own anybody.**

Wade's POV

"Mr Cena will be just fine, the surgery went well with no complications and we just have to wait for him to wake up on his own." Oh thank god! I love that doctor!

"How long will it take him to wake up?"

"There is no real time, it could anything from five minutes time to five days time."

"Oh okay well thank you." the doctor nodded at me before leaving John and I alone. I'm guessing that he is going to tell the others the news.

He is going to be okay, thank fuck! Surgery went well, no complications like the first operation he had. Why couldn't I be the one who had to go through all of that pain and suffering instead of him. He could have had my injuries and just had minor surgery instead of having to go under the knife twice; one when he arrived to stop the bleeding on his brain and then another two days later to fix his torn quad. I would much rather go through all of that then have to sit here and watch him suffer and not be able to hold him. The doctor said that there is a chance of memory loss and I have read a lot of story's where the person waiting for their love to wake up and doesn't accept that their partner doesn't remember and goes crazy at that person. Well I am not going to be one of those people. If John doesn't remember me then, as much as it would kill me, I am going to give him as much space and time that he needs. I just hope to god that he doesn't lose his memory because whether I will be able to stick to what I just promised that I would do is another thing entirely.

John's POV

Jesus Christ my head hurts! Holy fuck and my knee! Ugh I hate this! Why the fuck can't I wake up! I want to see Wade! This sleep must have given me my memory back because I can remember everything, I think. I am in love with Wade Barrett and Wade Barrett is in love with me. I have to choose between free or fired. That must be why Shawn and Hunter think that Wade is a bastard because he is making me choose between him and my job. I wonder how long I will have to stay in this sleep type state for... I hope that I wake up because if I don't then that must mean that... That I'm dead?

No one's POV

"Hey Johnny, it's Ted. Umm sorry for not coming in here sooner but I had to come in when Wade was asleep and then when he did go to sleep I was to chicken to come in here so here I am now. You probably can't here me, or maybe this is like that episode of Hannah Montana, you know the one where she broke her leg and was watching everything going on in her room while she was asleep? Actually you don't watch Hannah Montana so you have no idea what I am talking about even though you've been in it you lucky bastard. Anyway umm... I am so sorry that this happened to you. I... I didn't know that he would go that far, I've never known him to be so angry and aggressive and... and it's all my fault. If I didn't have a thing for you, no matter how small the thing is, none of this would've happened. I guess I'd better explain because you probably have no idea what I am talking about. Cody and Randy broke up because Cody's innocence was just boring and annoying to Randy by the time they broke up and Randy told Cody that even though he is an easy lay he can't take the innocent, naïvety shit any more. Cody was upset and he came to me, I have no idea why because we hadn't spoken in weeks. Anyway he found out about my small, tiny, little thing for you and went insane. I am so so sorry John, I... I still love him, I do but after he attacked you I... I don't think I could be with him any more. Not after this."

"Hey Teddy we got to go, visiting hours are over." Maryse said putting her manicured hand on Ted's shoulder making him jump, shocked that he didn't here the door open and close.

"Okay, again John I am so so sorry I did this to you and I hope to god that you make it out of this okay." Ted lightly touched John's arm before rising to his feet and leaving the hospital room with Maryse in tow.

Back at the hotel

"Yo Teddy how's the lover boy doing? He woken up yet?" Cody strutted over to Maryse and Ted who had just entered the hotel doors. Maryse rolled her eyes, knowing full well what was happening and she was sickened to her very core that someone who one of her best friends loves and who she herself considered a fairly decent person was capable of the amount of damage that he had done, and he did it by hurting people who weren't even involved.

"No he hasn't and he may never wake up so Cody would you please get the fuck away from me because you ought to be in jail right now if it weren't for Vince going to the police and saying that it was all scripted and how it was just a freak accident that you, Randy, Punk and Otunga all managed to make. I don't get why Vince stuck up for you three because in my mind you are absolutely sick and I hope to god that John doesn't die because I swear Cody you will not know what hit you if he does." With that Ted and Maryse walked towards the elevator, Maryse running to keep up with the fuming Ted. Cody stared after them dumbfounded for a few minutes before digging into his pocket and ringing the number of his ex boyfriend.

The previous Raw.

_The crowd cheered as Randy Orton came from the crowd and slammed the back of John's head with some unidentifiable object, Wade quickly jumped out of the ring and swung his title belt at Orton but the Viper was too quick as he ducted under Wade's attempt to inflict pain and performed an RKO on the floor. Another loud cheer chorused through arena but it was cut short by a set of boos as the rest of Nexus ran down to the ring but they were stopped halfway down the ramp as Cody and Punk ran down and knocked them all to the floor. Otunga was now recovered as he ran to help Punk as Cody went over to help Randy. The crowd were all confused as the two former Legacy team mates glared at each other while Wade and John stirred. Wade started to get to his feet before he was knocked down again my a kick to the ribs from Orton making him scream. Jerry and Cole watched what was happening, not knowing what to do or say as they watched Barrett scream in pain as Orton booted Wade's ribs and head over and over again. Jerry looked to his right with a concerned look on his face as he watched John's head slowly rise, blood was trickling down his face and neck as he looked around in a zombie like state. Cody grabbed John's headset and threw it away before grabbing John around the neck and dragging him into the ring. Harris and McGillicutty got away from the scene as quickly as they could while Heath jumped on Gabriel's fallen body and protecting him from the chair shots reigning down from the hands of CM Punk. Otunga joined Cody in the ring holding two chairs. Cody kicked John in the head a few more times as Otunga Cena's leg through on of the chairs, Cole and Lawler had found their voices and were screaming for the chaos to stop, the crowd were deadly silent as the looked and John's bloody unconscious body on the ring floor, mother's shielded their children's eyes as Otunga did multiple conchairtos to John's leg before dropping the chair and jumping out of the ring, clearly satisfied with his handy work. Punk soon followed him leaving an unconscious Heath Slater lying over a terrified looking Justin Gabriel. Cody went to kick John in the head again but he was quickly tackled to the floor by Riley who then rained a tonne of punches down on the dashing one's face as the Miz checked over John. Cody quickly got away from the assault and ran halfway up the ramp before smirking at the crowd. He then smirked at the three men in the ring, he started to laugh as he saw the tears run down Mike's cheeks as the so called awesome one held John's hand tightly while severly medics surrounded the trio. Orton was still kicking Barrett as he got pulled back by many referee as Sheamus, McIntyre and Riley stood between Orton and the defeated Brit._

**So now you know who did it! I hope you liked the chapter and it was worth the wait :D Please review and stuff!**

**Laura x**


	24. 20th December Monday Night Raw

**Here's the next chap! I still haven't finished Over The Limit so I have no idea what is going on in the wrestling world "/ Oh and in the story I have moved TLC a week later to what it really was to make the story easier ") Anyway here we go...**

Voices played throughout the arena to commence the start of Monday Night Raw. The crowd were a deafening mixture of boos and cheers as their most loved, hated and controversial superstars made his way down to the ring with a sick, sadistic smirk planted firmly on his face as if it hadn't left since last week. Slowly the viper set foot in the ring, standing in the middle of it and looking around the arena, taking in the screaming fans before grabbing a microphone.

"I want a rematch for the title. Me v Barrett at TLC." The crowd cheered at the thought of another amazing match but they soon started booing as Wade appeared on the titantron. He was sitting on a bed with the quilt covering the bottom half of his body while his top half was covered in bandages and nothing else. It was clear that he was sitting in a hospital room which only made Orton's smirk grow.

"Orton you know that that is not going to happen." the crowd booed loudly again but Orton smirk still grew, confusing the fans. "You know that I have to drop the title and as you are the number one contender and as you were the last person to hold the title you effectively are awarded the WWE Championship." The crowd cheered loudly as Orton's mouth turned up into a full blown grin.

"Ah yes I had forgotten about that. I tell you what though I will give Cena a chance at the title on Sunday since you can't have a rematch." Wade's face faltered for a few seconds before a stern unfeeling look reappeared on the brit's face. The crowd booed although they sounded reluctant to boo their once hero.

"John will not be able to do that Orton." Wade sounded defeated as a sick smirk again appeared on the viper's lips.

"Oh and I was looking forward to a centon rematch and I bet the fans were too. So why don't you or better yet John tell the world why he is letting down the WWE Universe once again." The crowd loudly agreed with what Orton said and once again Wade visibly cringed at the mention of John's loyalty and health.

"Now Orton you know full well that John cannot talk to you as I bet that your little buddy Cody has told you all about the condition that he put John in. But for the benefit of the WWE Universe I will elaborate on why John Cena cannot tell you why he cannot compete this Sunday." Wade took a deep breath and looked to his left for a little while before looked back at the camera again. "John was extremely close to dying this week." The crowd gasped in horror and Randy smirk quickly disappeared. "John could still die but hopefully that won't happen but he is still in a coma and he may have suffered brain damage so the fans of the fan favourite John Cena may get their wish for him to turn back because when he wakes up, if he wakes up, then he may not remember anything to do with the Nexus so you would get your wish of super Cena once again. But let's just see what your amazing viper allowed to happen to John." The camera turned to see John lying in a hospital bed, the bandage still wrapped tightly around his head, the bruises were still noticeable having only faded slightly and his leg still propped up. The camera then shut off and the crowd were left in a stunned silence. Cena chants were started throughout the whole arena making Orton quickly leave the ring and go backstage with Cena chants ringing through his ears and images of Cena lying helpless in a hospital bed there every time he closed his eyes.

**Later in the night.**

"As we heard earlier Randy Orton is now the WWE Champion but that isn't the main thing is it Cole?"

"No it's not. As we heard and saw John Cena is in a coma after being seriously injured in the attack that occurred last week. We just got word that not only has John suffered possible brain damage but also a torn quadricep."

"Wade Barrett has suffered a couple of broken ribs and a punctured lung and Heath Slater suffered a concussion. We wish them all a safe recovery and we all hope that John wakes up from this terrible assault."

Smoking Mirrors blasted through the speakers and about two seconds later the crowd erupted into boos. Cody and Otunga strutted out looking extremely pleased with what they pulled off last week. The jeers got impossibly louder as the pair stepped into the ring. DiBiase's theme started to play as he ran down to the ring and jumped on Cody, attacking him with all his strength and power. Riley sprinted to the ring and pulled Ted off of Cody and as far away from Cody as possible. Rhodes rolled out of the ring leaving Otunga to start off the tag match with an extra riled up Ted DiBiase.

Rhodes and Otunga were beaten down forcefully by two of John's closest friends putting a sense of retribution in their hearts.

**Commercial break.**

Voices was again played but this time Orton was greeted by Cena chants and boos. Slowly and almost regretfully he walked down to the ring with the WWE Championship placed on his shoulder. He got into the ring and the Cena chants got louder. Randy handed his championship over to the person by the side of the ring and waited for his opponent to come out. Sheamus' theme started to play and he was greeted with boos but not nearly as many as the attackers of the previous week got. The match started and Sheamus got himself disqualified about seven minutes into the match for using a steel chair. Punk ran out as soon as he saw the danger that Randy was in but he only got so far before Drew McIntyre came out to take him down. McGillicutty and Harris then ran out to the ring and went for CM Punk but then they turned and knocked down McIntyre instead. The crowd were confused as they watched the events taking place. Sheamus stopped his beat down on Orton to stare questioningly at the two (former?) Nexus members. Punk started to direct traffic having only received a couple of punches. McGillicutty and Harris began to beat down McIntyre. Sheamus jumped out of the ring at the defence of his best friend but it was soon cut short as it was three on one. Gabriel, Riley and DiBiase ran out to try and stop the attack and they succeeded. Once the three enemies were down they turned their attention to the prone champion who was only now stirring after being attacked with the steel chair. Riley and DiBiase kicked Orton a few times as Gabriel went to the top rope and performing the 450 splash on the Viper. Riley motioned to the back, calling someone to come out. 'Awesome' was heard as the Miz strutted down to the ring, briefcase in hand and a referee at his side as he cashed in his money in the bank briefcase and becoming the WWE Champion with the support of all of John and Wade's friends.

**Hope you liked it :D I think that I am nearing the end of this story sadly. Please review and stuff! :-T**

**Laura x**


	25. I'm Carol

**I haven't said this in a while but the reviews and story favourites do make me smile every time I see them and I am thankful to all the people who take the time to review, it means a lot ") Sorry that the last chap was a bit confusing and I hope that this one makes more sense and is easier to follow. On we go with the next chapter!**

**I don't own anybody**

"You know what would be a great Christmas present. You waking up. It's been weird with you here but you not here as well. It's like I know that you can hear me but it's almost as if I am talking to a baby who is about to say their first words, you know that there is some recognition in what you are saying but they can't quite manage to return it. Mike and I are getting along you'd be glad to hear. He's WWE champ now and I know that when you wake up that you will be so proud of him. Harris and McGillicutty have left us but I guess that's reasonable considering three of the six of us won't be competing for a while. Orton feels really guilty about what he allowed to happen to you, he battered me and he doesn't give a shit but you, oh he feels so guilty. I heard that he and Cody broke up and that is one of the reasons that Cody went all psycho ass on you, that and with Ted having a crush on you. I overheard him tell you about how all of this happened and I can only hope that you won't be confused when you wake up about who you are with. Well you are mine Johnny boy. All mine and nobody else's got it? You are most probably laughing about how jealous I am getting but I don't care because you Sonny Jim are mine to keep." The hospital door opened and the doctor walked in. He had a small smile on his lips as he glanced at John before looking directly at Wade who was sitting on his hospital bed facing John.

"Mr Barrett you will be pleased to hear that the surgery has healed enough for you to be able to go home tomorrow." Wade nodded towards the doctor before looking back at John.

"I am not going to go home. I am going to stay in a hotel or something until John wakes up."

"Now Mr Barrett I would sincerely recommend that you go home and get some rest because I highly doubt that staying in a hotel would help you heal any faster." Wade glared at the doctor before looking at John once again.

"No, until he wakes up I am not going anywhere." The doctor sighed in defeat as he nodded his head; silently agreeing to Wade's argument before he left the room leaving John and Wade alone again.

"I really do hope you wake up soon John because if I am not here when you wake up then I would feel like I am missing out on this 'miracle' and you know how much I hate missing out on things." The door opened again as Hayley, Sheamus and Drew entered with small smiles as they tried to get Wade's mind off of John's condition even though they knew it was near impossible to do that.

2 hours later.

The hospital room now only had Hayley, Wade and John in there. The siblings were quietly talking when the door slammed open shocking both Hayley and Wade. Both looked to see who had stormed in and saw a woman who looked to be in her early 60's rushing towards John's bed. She quickly grabbed John's hand and sat down in the chair beside him. Tears started falling from her eyes as she looked over Cena's broken form. Wade and Hayley looked at each other silently asking who it was but neither had an answer. Wade coughed startling the woman from her trance as she looking in the direction of where the cough had come from. Wade kept coughing and wincing at the pain in his ribs as he reached for a cup of water.

"Who are you?" Hayley asked while Wade recovered from his coughing fit.

"I'm John's mom. Who are you and why are you in my son's room?" The woman asked bitterly. Wade's eyes widened with fear and worry as he stared at the lady.

"This is Wade Barrett and I'm Wade's sister, Hayley. Wade wanted to keep John company so that someone would be here when he woke up so we stayed in this room." The woman had a questioning look on her face before a look of realisation replaced it.

"So you're Wade Barrett?" Wade nodded quickly. John's mom raised an eyebrow in his direction before smiling brightly. "Well I am glad to see that you care so much about my son." Wade smiled back at the woman as she walked over to his bed outstretching her hand for him to shake. "I'm glad that we met but under the circumstances I can't be overly joyed, you understand." Wade nodded again and shook her hand. She then went and sat back on the chair next to John. "You don't talk much." She said grabbing John's hand again.

"I didn't want to say anything that might've upset you, and I am a little bit shocked by your appearance Mrs Cena." The lady nodded and smiled slightly.

"Please call me Carol, and I know that I should have been here sooner but I only found out about what happened yesterday."

"How is that possible? Mike has been calling you ever since it happened and I am sure that he would've left at least one voicemail." Hayley asked folding her arms across her chest and raising her eyebrow at Carol. Wade glared at his sister for her bluntness before looking back at Carol.

"We haven't spoken to John in... in a long time and Mike was calling off of John's phone so we just ignored it automatically. After about the fifth day of calls they stopped. Mike must have given up, not that I blame him, but I listened to one of his voicemails that just said 'John's been hurt so be good parents and effing visit your son.' I watched the next Monday Night Raw just to see how hurt he really was. I missed the start so that is why I didn't know who you were but I heard those commentator men say that my baby had nearly died. As soon as I heard that I booked the next flight here to be with my son." Carol was in tears again by the end of her explanation. She was holding John's hand tighter than earlier but she was looking directly at Wade.

"If you don't mind me asking; why haven't you spoken to John in so long?" Hayley asked taking a seat on Wade's bed, next to his feet.

"Because I'm bi." Everybody's heads snapped to face the now very awake John Cena.

**John's awake yay! Lol anyway I hope you enjoyed :) Please review and stuff :D**

**Laura x**


	26. Welcome Back John!

**Oh my gosh I am so so sorry that I am over two weeks late! I have been so busy with school that I didn't even realise! I hope that this chapter is okay :D Thank you so much for the reviews of the last chapter as well. I am glad that you liked it!**

**I don't own anybody**

Time seemed to stop for a moment as everyone stared at John in disbelief. Carol's grip on her son's hand tightened by tenfold but she couldn't seem to find her voice as tears fell down her cheeks once more. Hayley's mouth broke out into a huge, relieved grin as she quickly jumped off the bed and ran out of the room to get a doctor. John's eyes were fixed on Wade, the latter's eyes wide, his mouth open with shock as he looked into the bright blue eyes that he hadn't seen for over a week, the eyes that he had fallen in love with and missed so, so much. Wade got out of his bed as quickly as possible, practically jumping on John and hugging him as tight as his ribs would allow.

"It's usually me that's awake first so this is new." John chuckled running his hand through the Brits curly black hair. Wade looked up from John's chest to his face once again. Tears clouded his vision as he leaned in and gave John a short, loving kiss. John felt his mom let go of his hand but at that moment he couldn't care less as he gazed into Wade's hazel eyes.

"Don't you ever... ever sleep longer than me again." John smiled and kissed Wade again just as the doctor walked in the room.

"It's nice to see you awake Mr Cena, I'm Dr Fowler and if Mr Barrett would go back to his bed for a few minutes then we can go through some tests." Wade blushed a little before glaring at the doctor and moving back to his bed, wincing slightly at the sharp pain that shot through his ribs. Slowly Wade got back into his bed, he then noticed that Carol had left the room but he didn't say anything as the doctor started to question John.

"Before you start could you call me John because Mr Cena makes me feel old." The doctor and Wade chuckled making John pout.

"Okay then John what's the last thing that you remember." John seemed to think for a minute, he then nodded to himself.

"I was commentating on Wade's match with Otunga, he won and then there was a sharp pain in the back of my head." Wade breathed out a sigh of relief as John smiled brightly. "Some things from after the first time his gang attacked me are a bit sketchy but most things I remember." The doctor nodded and wrote something down on his clipboard.

"That is very good John. You had to have surgery because of bleeding on the brain and you will probably have a scar at the back of your head for the rest of your life. You also tore your quadracep which had to be surgically repaired but the surgery went well. However I wouldn't expect you to be competing again any time before July perhaps even August." John face dropped to a deep frown when he realised how long away that really was. Wade grabbed his hand having moved out of his hospital bed and into the chair next to John so that he could comfort him. "I know that this is annoying for you John but you should realize that this is for the best. Now we have to get some food and water into your body and then we will conduct some more physical tests. I will see you later." John and Wade watched the doctor leave before looking at each other once again.

"You have no idea how much I missed your eyes Cena." John smirked and shut his eyes but they quickly re-opened and then shut again as Wade kissed him soundly on the lips.

"I heard everything that was said. You really do get jealous easily." John chuckled as Wade opened and closed his mouth a few times in an attempt to gather up a defence but he ended up just shrugging and kissing John again. This time there was a whole lot more passion and a lot more fire in their kiss, showing each other just how frustrated they have been for the past week with their situation.

"John Cena doing something that isn't PG. I never thought I would see the day!" The couple broke apart as Mike strutted in with the title placed rightfully on his shoulder. His composure soon dropped however when he realised that John's eyes were open and he was doing things that you could not do whilst in a coma. The title was thrown on the nearby chair as the loud mouth from Cleveland tackled John in a hug. "You're awake!"

"No shit Sherlock!" John chuckled hugging Mike back.

"Mike what have I said about hugging John when he is in a coma. It just looks cree... John!" Alex then ran to join the hug, effectively dropping the cup of coffee he had in his hand.

"Guys, I'm happy to see you too but you two weigh a lot and in all honesty I need to breathe!" Mike and Alex jumped away from John for fear of hurting him but both of them still had massive grins on their faces as they sat on John's bed.

"We missed you so much Johnny boy!" Alex said tapping John's good leg.

"Yeah, don't you ever do that to us again old man!" Mike glared at John but it was hard to take the glare seriously because Mike still had a 5000 watt grin on his face.

"I will try my best boys." John chuckled grabbing Wade's hand and squeezing it gently. The door then opened again and the two other members of the Nexus walked in. They already had massive smiles on their faces as they walked to Wade's side hand in hand.

"Welcome back to the real world John!" Justin said tapping John's shoulder.

"Yeah old man; we missed your hyperactive ass!" Heath said automatically moving closer to Justin when he moved over slightly.

"I'm glad I was so missed! Sorry about putting you lot through it but it does show me who my real friends are."

"So this was just to test us? You could've asked instead of putting your flaming life in danger!" Mike growled, crossing his arms in front of his chest and pouting his lips in a cute little frown. John shook his head as everyone else laughed at Mike. During the laughter Hayley entered the room and ran to hug John.

"John-O I am so glad that you've still got your memory! I don't think that Wade and I could have had another family member get memory loss." Hayley looked at John and smiled a comforting smile at him.

"Family?" John asked quietly.

"Yeah John, you're family." John's vision became clouded with tears of happiness as he pulled Hayley in to another hug; showing just how happy he was that Hayley thought of him as a family member.

**2 hours later**

John couldn't believe how much his friends had missed him by the time that the doctor had kicked them out for fear that he would never get his rest or eat anything. Mike and Alex had been overwhelmingly nice and it took them at least forty minutes before they were totally back to their insulting and winding up ways. Basically it was as if something had taken over their bodies and voice's for forty minutes until they were back to their normal selves. Justin and Heath stayed for about an hour before leaving to go and get on their flight because Justin had to appear on Smackdown on Friday. The pair were stuck to each other like glue the whole time that they were there. John was told about Heath's concussion and then he was told who attacked him although he already knew. Ted never appeared even though Alex called him but Maryse did pop in for a few minutes and apologised for Ted not being here but she never mentioned why. Zack Ryder made his presence known for about 30 minutes; he livened up the room with his loud mouth and crazy mind. John's mom never returned to the room. It played on John's mind slightly but not enough for him to be distracted. The woman hadn't spoken to him in about a year and a half so he had learnt not to worry about her since she clearly didn't care about him.

By the time everyone had left Wade was still sitting in the chair next to John and their hands had never separated. They smiled at each other for a while before leaning in for a small kiss as if they were checking that they were both still here and that they both still loved each other. They only pulled back slightly, leaning their foreheads together.

"I love you John." Wade said his voice thick with emotion as he stared into John's bright blue eyes.

"I love you too Wade." John had the exact same amount of emotion in his voice as they leaned in to kiss again. A cough interrupted their tender moment, causing both of them to separate and look towards the door to see one of the last people they expected to see.

"Hi John."

**Again I am so sorry for the long wait and updates should be much quicker now that it is the summer holidays (yay!) Please review and stuff! :D**

**Laura x**


	27. Coma!

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! I hope this is okay ") **

**I don't own anybody**

The look on John and Wade's faces was one of shock. The new visitor looked extremely nervous as he stood in the doorway, to scared to walk completely into the room. Wade's face turned beet red with pure rage as he clenched his free hand into a fist.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" Wade growled. His voice was deep and gravely which both turned John on and made him feel terrified. Wade had never sounded or looked so angry before as he glared holes straight through the man in the doorway.

"I wanted to... um... check in on... you; you know, see how you were both doing." The guy's voice was shaky and it sounded like he swallowed his tongue a couple of times as he took another step into the room. Wade eyes shot down towards the man's feet which immediately stopped moving, sensing that this may have been a bad idea.

"Check in on us! Are you fucking kidding me! You are the reason that we are in here!" Wade bellowed causing him to hiss in pain as sharp shooting pains shot through his ribs. His grip on John's hand tightened with anger. The pressure on his hand woke John up from his initial shock as he growled and squeezed Wade's hand tighter making Wade realise that he was hurting John and loosen his grip.

"I know that you have always hated me John but I am so, so sorry that I was a part of this attack and that it ended with such horrible consequences. I never meant to cause this much harm, I just wanted to get some retribution." The man said. It sounded rehearsed but neither man could care as more anger filled their veins.

"You nearly fucking killed me and you think that a simple apology is going to make up for it! I still hate you and that is never going to change!" John screamed with pure rage. The loudness of the confrontation made a nurse and Dr Fowler appear in the doorway.

"Is everything okay in here?" The doctor asked looking at each of the men. Before John could stop him, Wade leapt out of his chair and tackled the visitor to the floor, punching him with an abnormal amount of power and force. The doctor called for help while John sat there, not knowing whether to shout at Wade to stop or to just allow his lover attack the man who was the cause of this blood filled mess. Security pulled Wade off of the man who was now unconscious underneath him.

"Wade stop! You could get arrested baby stop! Get off him!" John shouted. Wade let off as soon as he heard the desperation and fear in John's voice. He got off of the man and let the security guards stand between him and the hurt man on the floor. Dr Fowler lent down to check on the man as he slowly regained consciousness, opening his eyes slightly and groaning in agony.

"I swear to god Otunga if I ever see your face again you won't live to see the next day. You were the one who organised this whole thing. You were the one who tore John's quad when you could clearly see that he needed medical attention. You were the one who got Randy and Cody to work with you even though they hate each other. You were the one who told them to do this Otunga! YOU! If you even thought that there was a possibility that we could forgive you then you were sadly mistaken. I saw potential in you Otunga but you went and screwed it up. If you ever go near John again I will personally see to it that you never step on this earth again. Understood!" Wade's voice went from a scream to a sinister growl as Otunga nodded and quickly got out of the hospital room, pushing off the doctor as he left in fear. Wade retook his seat next to John before realising how bad his ribs hurt. The doctor pulled Wade back to his feet and led him out of the hospital room, leaving John to sit there on his own for the first time since he woke up.

xxx

Fifteen minutes after Wade was dragged out of their room John fell asleep. The events of the day finally catching up on him. Carol knocked on the door before noticing that her son was asleep and walking into the room that she had practically run out of a few hours earlier. She quietly walked over to the chair next to John's bed and sat down, only then noticing that Wade's bed was empty.

"I wonder where your... um...boyfriend is." She fidgeted with her hands as she thought of what she should say next. The way that she said 'boyfriend' was extremely uncomfortable as she took a deep breath and looked at her sons sleeping face. "I am so glad that you are a heavy sleeper because I don't think that I could say this when your eyes were looking at me. Okay first thing; I've left your father. I know that you probably don't care since we have both been such horrible parents to you lately but I thought that you had a right to know even though you're sleeping now so I will probably have to tell you again. When I finally listened to Mike's voicemail I didn't know what to think. I didn't know if he was just feeling guilty for being the reason that we hadn't spoken to you in so long that he made up this story of you being hurt so that we would speak to you again; or if he was actually telling the truth and you really were hurt. Then I saw RAW and... and I was so upset Johnny. My son was near death in hospital and there I was, watching some guys telling me how you were doing through the television screen. I was finding out your condition at the same time as the rest of the world and that made me feel terrible. Your father though, he reacted as if it was some person that he barely knew who was hurt. Emotion flashed in his eyes but it was gone within a second. I couldn't believe he was acting this way so I confronted him about it and do you know what he said. He said 'who cares, that fag isn't our son any more. He was dead to me a long time ago. It doesn't make any difference if he actually dies.' It came to me then that we were so wrong in what we were doing. We were being the parents that we never ever wanted to be and we were so bad that we persuaded your brothers to not talk to you. I... I cannot believe that I did that and I regret it so much that it just kills me. I had to leave your father after he said that, he said it like it was such a normal thing to say and I couldn't picture living with a man for the rest of my life who could be so cold towards his child." Carol broke down as the steady stream of tears became a full blown crying fit. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shaking form causing her to jump up from her chair and spin around to see Hayley standing there.

"I'm sorry. You looked like you needed it." Carol just nodded as Hayley moved to hug her again. Carol cried into the girl's shoulder for at least five minutes before she moved away and tried to regain her composure.

"Look at that I barely know you, you must be about fifty years younger than me and you're the one comforting me." She laughed but there was no real humour behind it as she looked back at John who was still fast asleep. "You must think our family is so messed up. I bet your family isn't anywhere near this dramatic." Hayley scoffed and rolled her eyes before walking over to sit on her brother's bed.

"You have no idea." Carol looked intrigued but she let it go for now when she saw the discomfort in the girl's body language as soon as family was mentioned.

"Where's Wade?" Carol asked sitting down again in the seat next to John's bed.

"He may have broken a couple of knuckles and he needed to get his ribs re-tapped." Carol's eyes widened as she looked at John again. "Oh no, no he hasn't laid a finger on John! He got into a fight with the guy who tore John's quadricep." Carol relaxed back into the chair and smiled towards Hayley.

"I'm fine doc; they don't hurt that much anymore. You didn't need to walk me to my room." Wade's voice could be heard through the door before it opened and Wade walked into the room with Dr Fowler in tow. Wade had both of his hands in plaster and he had no top on so the bright white bandages were standing out against the fading tan and bruised skin. Wade glared at Hayley and she glared right back before rolling her eyes and jumping off of his bed. Wade then slowly made his way to his bed then sat under the quilt and got himself comfortable.

"Yes I know that Mr Barrett however I had to make sure that we didn't have a repeat of earlier." Wade rolled his eyes, the doctor laughed before looking at John's vitals and then leaving the room again. Wade then saw Carol sitting next to John and gave her a small smile. Hayley tapped Wade's leg before leaving the room leaving Carol and Wade to talk.

"How are your ribs and hands?" Carol asked after a couple of awkward minutes of silence.

"They're okay thanks. The painkillers are kicking in now." Wade nodded as Carol made her way over to Wade's side of the bed as John still slept.

"How many have you broken?"

"Two ribs, three knuckles in my right hand and two in my left." Carol nodded. She looked back towards John and shook her head. "He could sleep through a tornado. It's a nightmare waking him up; you know our boss had to ring about twenty times before he woke up and answered the phone one time. I woke up on the first ring and tried to wake him but it didn't work." Carol laughed as they fell into an easy conversation.

**John's POV**

"I bet it was a nightmare having five boys to look after." I heard Wade say. I must be waking up because that would be a weird thing to say in a dream; and boring, and my dreams are never boring.

"Oh it wasn't that bad." Mom laughed making Wade laugh as well. When did they become best friends? "John was the most difficult to handle when they were small because he was so hyper all the time, Sean was the same but the other three were all so relaxed and the normal excitable amount but Sean and John were in a world of their own, they didn't stop until their head hit the pillow." Wade chuckled again and I could feel the glee coming off of him as he chatted about my childhood with my mother. A woman who I haven't spoken to in a year but that doesn't matter. Yes it does matter! He is chatting freely with my mother who couldn't accept me being gay or the fact that Mike and I were kinda, sorta dating but talking to my permanent boyfriend who I want to spend the rest of my life with like she is talking to her book club is fine. That makes fucking sense!

"He is always hyperactive now. It's like a child has been reborn in his body. He goes to bed late but still wakes up before eight, he gets really giddy over simple things and as soon as the 1st of December hit he was talking about Santa and Christmas non-stop. That is until this happened." Wade sounded so happy until that last bit. It was nice to hear him so cheerful after all that time in the coma but I don't want to hear anymore if he is going to be sad. "Hey sleeping beauty's awake." Wait, what? I haven't even opened my eyes yet! "I can read your mind remember? Open your bloody eyes yer lazy bastard!" I groaned just to wind him up some more and put my arm over my eyes. It's weird feeling bandages where my hair should be, like it's proof of what I have been through but I cannot see it. I was in a coma! For a whole week! That's a long time to be asleep! I nearly died! Holy shit why am I only realising this now! Wade must have felt my panic because he was sitting next to me within seconds. I reached for his hand but it wasn't there. Why wasn't he holding my hand! I turned my head towards him and opened my eyes to see both his hands in plaster. What the..?

"Oh my... your hands? I was in a coma Wade!" I felt tears running down my cheeks as Wade hugged me tight. Mom was staring at us but looking at her made me so angry! Knowing that she was there like nothing had happened in the past year made my blood boil. I snapped; it was all a blur but the only thing I can remember about it was mom running out of our room in tears and Wade telling me off for being so horrible but comforting me none the less.

**Okay there is the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and now I am going to go to sleep xD Please review and stuff!**

**Laura x**


End file.
